Tough All Over
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Nothing is ever easy when you're a Winchester. Know your friends. Know your enemies. All you got is each other in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

"Dean I have to go out. You guys are going to stay with Pastor Jim."

"Okay." 6 year old Dean Winchester said.

"You know what I do is important right?"

"Yes sir."

John winced. Dean was too young to say that.

"Daddy, we going to the church?" 4 year old Jamie asked.

"Yeah sweat pea. You like Pastor Jim don't you?" John asked picking her up. She had brown hair after John.

"Huh uh."

"What is it?"

"Everytime when you come back you always have an owie."

"I'll be careful." John said kissing her on the head.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks for doing this again Jim." John said.

"Your helping people John. I'm not saying anything." Jim said.

"Kids be good for Jim."

"Go kick evil butt." Dean said smiling.

"Dean Winchester not in this church." Jim said trying not to laugh.

"I'll be back in a few days." John promised.

The kids watched as he left.

"You kids hungry?" Jim asked.

They shook their heads yes.

"Let's go get something to eat."

Jamie carried Sam and Dean held her hand into the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Jamie had to go to the bathroom real bad. She looked over and saw Dean snoring with droop. Dean was always a hard sleeper. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom across the hall. After she washed her hands she went back to the room and almost screamed when she saw a pair of yellow eyes next to Sammy but they were looking right at her. She tried not to scream. She was in church and no evil thing could get in. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again they were still there. Sammy must have felt something because he started crying. She flipped the light on and the eyes disappeared.

"What's going on?" Dean asked looking blind by the sudden light.

"Sammy just started crying." She said.

Jim came in stubbing his toes against the corner of a dresser half asleep. "Ow! What's wrong Sammy?" Jim asked picking him up.

When Sammy looked at him he stopped crying. "Maybe he was lonely." Dean said.

"SInce we're all up how about we get some hot chocolate?" Jim said.

"Okay!" Dean and Jamie yelled.

She never told anyone about that night.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"I hate highschool." 14 year old Dean said slamming the door shut.

"Dean language." John said. "It's not that bad."

"The homeworks harder."

"You just don't want learn." 12 year old Jamie said looking up from her homework.

Dean stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same to him and 8 year old Sammy started doing it.

"Kids enough!" John said. "Dean if you need help I'll help you."

"I like my homework!" Sammy said.

"You don't have any." Dean glared.

"That's why I like it." He said smiling and John and Jamie started laughing.

ooooooooooooooooooo

A year later she was acting cranky. Too cranky for John and Dean's liking.

"Dad do you think she's possessed?" 15 year old Dean asked.

"I don't think so son. Her eyes would be black." John said.

"But she's always in the bathroom."

"I'll go talk to her okay?"

"You might want this." Dean said handing John a cross.

John smiled and knocked on her door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"It's me." John said opening the door. He saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. "What's wrong honey?" He asked sitting down beside her stroking her hair.

"My stomach hurts." She said with tears in her eyes.

He felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Does your side hurt?"

"Just the front of my stomach."

"How about I get you some warm milk?"

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Can I call Missouri?"

John frowned for a minute then it kicked in. "Oh honey you don't have to call Missouri."

"But it's a girl thing I think."

"I'll bring MIssouri over. How about that?"

"Thanks daddy."

John walked out of the room with Dean and Sammy watching Jerry Springer.

"Dean, Sam's to young to watch that." John said turning the channel.

"It was just getting good dad." Sammy said sitting up.

"Boys I have to go get Missouri."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Dean, I know why your sisters been cranky."

"She is possessed!"

"No she's just growing up." John said.

Dean's face went pale. "That can't be good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

"This place is big!" Sam said in awe! He was 14 but he was in 10th grade. When he was 9 his teacher wanted to move him up a grade.

"I'll show you around." Jamie said.

"Winchester! Where's your bodyguard at?" A jock named Riley asked.

"Where's you pinheads at? Didn't think you could go anywhere without them?"

"You looking for a fight?"

"Stay away from my sister!" Sam threatened.

"What are you going to do geek?" Riley sneered.

"This." Sam said.

oooooooooooooo

"I can't believe you got in trouble the first day of school. Especially you Sam." John said.

"Dad he was bugging Jamie. You should have heard this creep." Sam protested.

"He's right dad. I had to threaten him last year." 18 year old Dean said.

"It's good that your watching out for your sister but you guys need to lay low this year." John said.

"Dad it wasn't Sam's fault." Jamie said.

"Sam shouldn't have to be sticking up for you with the training that me and Dean gives you."

She had a hurt look on her face. "Is this because I don't like hunting?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Uh oh.

"No. I train you so you can protect yourself if one of use aren't there. Your a smart girl."

"It's no secret that I hate hunting and training. I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you. I just want you to be able to protect yourself."

Just then there was a knock. Dean went to answer it. "Hey Caleb."

"Dean. How does it feel to be an adult?" Caleb grinned. He was 24.

"Not as good as it would be to drink legally." Dean said grinning.

"Don't push it." John said.

"I should start dinner." Jamie said going in the kitchen.  
Sam followed her. "You need some help?"

"I've cooked hundreds of times before Sam."

"Dad's not dissapointed in you."

"Yes he is. I just don't like to fight." She grabbed a pot out and started to boil water.

"Watcha making?"

"Since Caleb is here I was thinking Spegheti and meatballs."

"I could help." Sam offered again.

"No thanks. Now get out of my kitchen." She joked.

oooooooooooooo

Later that night after everyone was sleeping Jamie woke to cramps.

"Not again." She muttered. She looked at the clock and it read 2:30a.m. Getting out of bed she made her way to the bathroom. Afterwards she went to the kitchen to get some water when she saw Caleb sitting at the kitchen table. "Looks like I'm not the only one that's up." She joked.

"Hey. I couldn't sleep." Caleb said.

"Are you and the guys going hunting this weekened?"

"Yeah. Can't believe how much you've grown. Last time I saw you you were 12."

"And you were 20."

"I bet your beatting guys off with a stick."

"Actually no. The one that gave me my first kiss Dean chased him off with a shotgun."

Caleb chuckled. "That sounds like Dean."

"I better go back to bed. School in the morning."

"Good night."

oooooooooooo

"Damn it! Jamie if your going to act like a bitch when it's that time of the month give me some kind of warning!" Dean yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"Trouble?" Caleb asked smirking.

"Oh hey. Forgot you were here."

"What's the cross for?" Caleb pointed to a cross neckless in Dean's hand.

"Oh. Nothing." Dean said tossing in on the counter embaressed.

"You tried to use a cross to ward off your sister?"

"Dude you do not want to be around her right now."

oooooooooooo

"What was that about this morning?" Sam asked as they ate lunch underneath a tree.

"It's a girl thing Sammy." She said eating a barbecue chip while drinking some pepsi.

"It's Sam. Sorry I asked. It is funny seeing Dean scared like that."

"Yeah."

"I think if you and Dean were switched he wouldn't be complaining."

"I really don't want to talk about this while I'm eating." She grimaced.

"Sorry."

oooooooooooo

The weekened the guys left Jamie went to the store to by a new book. Usually her and Sam swapped books when they were finished but they both read all of them. She got the new Lisa Gardner one and was walking back home when she felt someone grab her.

"Winchester's all alone." Riley said pushing her against a wall behind a alley. It was dark out.

"Let go of me you jerk!" She spat right in his eye.

"BITCH!" He punched her so hard she fell to the ground. Her face started to bleed on one side. "Your going to regret that!" He yelled straddling her.

"GET OFF OF ME!"  
"YOUR GOING TO ENJOY THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" 

oooooooooooooo

The next day the guys got back and Caleb went on to another hunt. Jamie was sleeping by the time they got back. Sam was already dressed for school the next day when John opened her door.

"Your going to be late." John said.

"I don't feel good." She said keeping her back faced at him.

He went over and touched her forehead causing her to jump. "Your a little warm. I'll call the school. You want anything?"

"No."

He knew something was wrong but didn't push it yet. John closed her door and went to call the school.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked.

"She's sick."

oooooooooooooo

A week had passed and Sam was worrying about his sister. She wasn't the same as she used to be. She was quiet and kept to herself. She was laying in bed as usual when Sam went in the room and closed the door.

"Go away Sam."

"What's wrong with you? I know something happened."

"Sam just drop it okay?"

"Not when you wake up screaming at night."

She sat up. "You promise you won't tell dad or Dean?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear." She said.

"Pinky swear."

"Last weekened I was attacked when you guys were gone."

"Was it a demon?"

"No." She started to cry and Sam got it.

"I'm so sorry." He said hugging her. "Did you go to the hospital?"

"No."

"Jamie, you need to get checked out to see if your okay."

"I can't. What if dad and Dean find out? I don't want to see the look on dad's face when he's dissapointed that I couldn't defend myself again."

"Dad would not be mad. He'd be angry at the guy that did this to you. Who was it?"

"Sam don't make me say it."

"Okay. Just promise me you'll get checked out."

ooooooooooooooooo

After that Jamie and Sam shared a special bond. She was 19 and Sam was 17. He just graduated highschool and got excepted to Stanford.

"I'm so proud of you Sam!" She said hugging him.

"You think dad's going to be happy?"

"Of course!"

Just then John and Dean walked in from a hunt.

"Dad I have something to tell you." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" John asked worried.

"Nothings wrong. I just got excepted to Stanford. They're paying for me to go." Sam said.

"Your not going."

"Why not?"

"Have you forgotten your responsiblity?" John said rasing his voice.

"No dad that's yours! Not mine!"

"You ungreatful-"

"Guys stop it!" She yelled. "Dad why can't you be happy for him?"

"Stay out of this!" John barked at her causing her to step back.

"I'm going dad. I'm 18 you can't stop me!" Sam yelled.

"Hold it! Cool it guys!" Dean said not liking where this was going.

"You walk out that door don't expect to ever come back!" John yelled.

"That's fine with me!" Sam yelled going in his room packing.

"Dad how could you treat your own son like that!" She yelled going in Sam's room.

"Dad you were out of line." Dean said.

John shot Dean a glare and Dean didn't say anything after that.

"Sam I'm sorry." She said in his room helping him pack.

"It's not your fault. He's just pissed because he can't control me like Dean."

"Well at least you can have the good life now."

"You could come with me you know?"

"I think Dean needs me though."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you." He said as they hugged.

"Sam, you promise that you'll write me?"

"I promise."

Dean and Jamie watched as Sam got into a Taxi and drove away. John just watched from the front window as a tear slid down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

A year later Jamie and Dean started going on their own hunts. She was glad to get away f rom John, Dean was singing along to The Eagles Witchy Woman and she was checing her e-mail. She got one from Sam saying he's living with his girlfriend now thinking about marrying her. She smiled and turned the phone off.

"Dean, your killing thie Eagles." She said annoyed.

"Am not."

"Yes you are. You never were a great singer so don't start now."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"How much farther are we?"

"5 miles."

"This vodoo think should be fun." He muttered.

"So what was happening again?"

"Bodies were being switched."

"Great."

2 hours later Dean pulled into the town and parked where dad had gave him cordinates and decided to get something to eat first. They went to a local diner and Dean ordered his usual Bacon Cheese Burger with fries and a beer while she had a chicken sandwhich and cottage cheese.

"That stuff looks nasty." He said while chewing.

She took a bite of cottage cheese and frowned at him. "It looks pretty good compaired to what your face looks like."

His eyes went wide and he grabbed a napkin. "Damn it! You were letting me flirt looking like this!"

She looked over and they saw the waitress giggling. "Yeah."

"That is so wrong."

After dinner they went to find the fortune teller.

"I am not having my fortune told." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because we'll either be dead or hunting for the rest of our lives."

"Don't start." He warned.

They walked in to find a black woman in her 40's smiling at them.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a jamacian voice.

"My sister would like to have her fortune told." Dean said smiling.

Jamie kicked Dean in the back of his leg.

"Follow me." She said and they went back to dark room with candles burning but nothing looked weird. "Sit and relax." She said as she put her hands around a orbed ball. She frowned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"So much pain."

"Dean, let's go." Jamie said.

"Hold it. What else is there?" Dean asked worried.

"The guy was never brought to justice was he?" The lady asked Jamie.

"What is she talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Don't worry. You won't have to be the only one to carry this burden." She said then the candles blew out.

oooooooooooooooo

"What the hell was that lady talking about?" Dean demanded as they got a room.

"Drop it Dean."

"No. Why was she talkign about some guy and pain?"

"Dean, I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep okay?"

"This isn't over."

"No shit." She said rolling her eyes.

"Watch it."

oooooooooooooooo

The next morning Dean woke up to go to the restroom. He was still half asleep as he made his was to the toilet and peed. When it started to go on himself. His eyes shot wide open.

"What the-?"

Jamie woke up to Dean screaming like a girl. She frowned because it sounded like her. She got up and knocked on the door. "Dean!" She frowned when she sounded like Dean. Oh no!

Dean opened the door in her body and the look on her face was priceless. "I'm going to kill that bitch!" Dean said in her voice.

"Not while your in my body. I'm not going to jail for something that you did." She wrinkled her nose. Or Dean's nose. "How come it smells like piss?"

ooooooooooooooo

"I can't blieve this is happening. I want my body back!" He cried after they showered an hour later.

Jamie kept her eyes closed the whole time in the shower while she was pretty sure that Dean checked himself out. Gross!

"Dean, panicing isn't helping. We'll go back to her." She frowned. "Dude, you have some nasty thoughts."

"How can you read my mind?" He asked tossing his long hair back. "Man how can you stand brushing this thing everyday?"

"I didn't know you watched Oprah." She said laughing. "Dad would be so proud."

"Shut it. How come I can't hear your thoughts yet?"

"Maybe I don't have any."

"Yeah right." Just then her cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Jamie, is that you?" John asked.

She watched as her eyes went wide. "It's dad." He mouthed.

"Talk to him!" She whispered.

"Is everything okay? You sound different?" John asked worried.

"Yeah just that time of the month." Dean said.

Jamie pulled his hair or her hair back and he yelled. "That hurt!" He said.

"Is everything okay?" John demanded.

Jamie grabbed her phone from Dean's hand. "Dad?" She said in Dean's voice.

"Dean what's wrong with your sister?" John demanded. "Wait why do you sound like her?"

"Remember that hunt you sent us on?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do it." Dean said.

"We sort of switched bodies." She said.

"Switched bodies?" He asked shocked. "Then that means-"

"Yeah I'm in Dean and he's in me."

"Give the address. I'll get there as soon as I can."

oooooooooooooo

Jamie was at the computer while Dean was sleeping. She looked at herself and grimanced when Dean had drool down her face.

"He always sleeps like that." She said to herself.

Just then Dean started tossing and turning. She went over to shake him awake. "Dean!"

He sat bolt up right in bed panting. He then looked at her. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"What?"

"About the rape. You should have told us."

"I was ashamed Dean."

"What happened wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have had to keep this to yourself for all these years."

"I didn't."

"What? Who knows?"

"Sam.."

Dean was shocked. "You could tell Sam but not me?" He said hurt.

"I knew Sam wouldn't judge. He just listened which was what I needed instead of you or dad killing the guy."

"At least Sam was there for you but I don't want you hiding anything else from me like that got it?"

"Okay. Promise me that you won't tell dad."

"Jamie-"

"Please." She begged.

Dean wanted to slap the look off of his own face. "Okay. Should we paint your toes until dad comes?" He joked.

"If I can pluck your eyebrows."

"Never mind."

She was a tomboy and hated makeup. She liked dressing in Jeans and shirts which Dean was greatful.

There was a knock at the door and Dean answered.

"Dad." Dean said.

"Dean?" John said trying not to laugh.

"I know I screwed the hunt up. You can lecture me later." Dean said.

"It's okay son. I think this is punishment enough for you." John said giving into laughing.

"Dad!"

"Right." John cleared his throat and got a ancient looking book out.

"What's that?"

"A book dumbass." Jamie said.

"No shit shirlock."

"Kids." John said. "Close your eyes." They did and he started speaking in Latin. "Okay open them."

"I'm back!" Dean said touching his own body to make sure.

Jamie grabbed her stomach. "Dean, what did you do to me?"

"I ate M&M's and drank a bunch of coke." He said.

"Great."

"Hey my body can handle it."

"Kids I'm going to the fortune teller and you guys are going on the next hunt." John said.

"What if you get switched with someone?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm not going in. I'm burning the place down." John said. "You two be careful." He said leaving.

"He wouldn't even look at me." She said after he left.

"Jamie, it doesn't have to do with you." Dean said.

"Yes it does. He'd rather have boys than a daughter that can't defend herself."

"You stop it. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. You hear me?" He said sternly.

"What's the next hunt?"

"Old men with no family are disappearing in a small town."

"Why old men?" She frowned.

"Don't know but we'll find out. Let's pack and hit the road. I want to get the hell out of this town."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

"So this is the town? Reminds me of My Three Sons." Jamie said as they got out of the impala.

"I feel like I'm in hell." Dean said.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Guys mowing their yards every Saturaday kissing their wives goodbye before they go to work. I'd rather kill myself."

"Some girls going to be lucky to have you." She joked.

Dean shot her a glare. They went to the local library to do some research first. Dean was sucking at the computer and she pushed him out of the chair.

"Bitch.".

"You know you love me." She said as she continued to type. "Okay there has been 11 deaths ranging from ages 58 to 80 in the past 9 years."

"That's like a death each year."

"Except for the other two." She said smiling.

"Whatever. We should hit the local newspaper see what they think of it."

"Can I drive?"

"Yeah right. In your dreams."

"Why don't you marry the damn car?" She muttered.

oooooooooooooooo

The newspaper office was on the outside of town about 2 miles. They got out of the car and walked in.

"It reminds me of the old days." She said smiling.

"Let's see if we can find anyone to talk to." Dean said. He stopped when he saw a black girl about Jamie's age. Dean smiled. "Excuse me."

The girl was startled causing papers to fall.

"Nice one." Jamie said.

"Sorry about that." Dean said helping the girl pick up the papers.

"I'm just a little jumpy." The girl said. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Dean and this is my sister Jamie and we're looking into the deaths of the old men."

"Oh. The town finally decided to call someone in. My name's Cassie." She said relieved.

"I take it no one's been able to solve it?"

"No. No leads nothing. The only thing they had in comon was a local inn run by two old ladies. Martha and Clara Brewster."

"Two old ladies?" Jamie said.

"They didn't do it. Their the nicest people you'd ever meet."

"Is it true that they had no family?" Dean asked flirting with her.

"No one that the detectives looked into."

"Thanks for the information." Dean said.

"Anything I can do to help just let me know." Cassie said.

"Aren't you a little young to be running a newspaper?"

"My father owns it. I'm covering him while he's out of town."

"Oh. See you around Cassie."

"Like wise."

"Well that was a bust." Jamie said as they got in the impala. "You thinking of asking her out?"

"Maybe."

"I like her. She's cute."

"That's always a plus." Dean said grinning.

"So are we going to check in at the inn and get ourselves killed?" She asked.

"Yup."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"This place is adorable!"

"Sis, what's with you and old stuff?" Dean asked as they walked in.

"Because it's neat. What's with you and the car?"

Dean glared at her.

"Can I help you two lovely couple?" A little old woman asked.

"Yeah. Me and my wife would like a room please." Dean pulled her close. "It's our honeymoon." He said smiling.

Jamie shot him a glare.

"Okay. I'm Martha and I'm so please that you want to have your honeymoon here. Let me show you to your rooms." Martha said.

They followed closely behind Martha.

"Wife?!" Jamie whispered.

"We can't get killed if they know we have family." Dean whispered back.

"Here's the honeymoon sweet. If you need anything let me or my sister Clara know." Martha said.

"Thank you." Jamie said as Martha closed there door.

"One king size bed!" Dean said hopping on it. "Haven't laid in one of these babies for awhile! Don't be shy wife. It is our night." Dean said patting the bed playfully.

"Like that's going to happen." She said rolling her eyes.

"Worth a shot."

"So when are you going to ask Cassie out?"

"Are you trying to get rid of your husband already?" He said sounding hurt.

She laughed. "You get too into this."

"Well I was thinking tomorrow night. It wouldn't seem right me leaving my wife on our honeymoon to go and meet another girl with two old ladies watching."

"Yeah. I'm geting hungry."

"I'll go get us some food." Dean said getting up. "Be back."

"Don't hurry." She joked and he flipped her off closing the door.

She checked her messages and found 2 from Sam.

"Bout time." Sam said answering.

"Sorry. You know Dean's always hovering around."

"Where is he?"

"He went to get some food."

"So what are you guys hunting this time?"

"Don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Old men are disappearing without any family. We're still looking into it. Saw dad."

"Hmm." Was all that Sam said. "Hey do you think Dean will let you stop up at Stanford after the hunt?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"I was sort of thinking of asking Jessica to marry me." He admitted.

"Sammy that's great!"

"I was hoping you could help me pick out a ring. You know a girls taste?"

"I'd love to but I don't think Dean will let me."

She heard Sam sigh on the phone. "Come out here with me. You know I can help you get a job."

"Sam, we've been getting along and he knows."

"How?" Sam asked shocked.

"The last hunt we were on we switched bodies and was able to hear each others thoughts."

"Wow. So Dean was you?"

"Yeah."

"Would love to have seen that." Sam chuckled. "It's good that he knows in case you can't reach me ya know?"

"Yeah. I'd better go. Dean should be back soon."

"Okay. Love you sis."

"Love you too. Tell Jess I said hi."

"Got it. Bye." He hung up.

She just stared at the phone. "This sucks." She muttered.

"HONEY I"M HOME!" Dean yelled closing the door. "Hope you like Burger King."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, are you going to ask Cassie out?"

"What's the rush?" Dean asked the next day.

"Nothing. Just thought someone in this family should be happy."

"Is there something that you want to say?"

"No. Just forget it Dean."

"I'm going to go to the newspaper."

"I'll stay here and snoop around."

"Be careful."

ooooooooooooooooooo

She walked back to the inn and was surprised that it was quiet and dark. She went in and gasped at what she saw.

"Who are you?" A tall man asked.

"I'm a guest. You look just like Boris Karloff." She said shocked.

"That would be my Dr. Einstein."

"Johnny I will give you a new face in the morning." Dr. Einstein said.

"You look like Peter Lorre."

"Who?" Johnny asked. "What did you see?"

"Nothing. Where's Martha and Clara?"

"Dr. Einstein tie her up."

"But Johnny she's no threat-"

"Do it!"

"Like that's going to happen Boris." She muttered.

Johnny got mad and lunged at her and she hit him on the head with a vase making him pass out.

She grabbed her cell phone out and dialed Dean's.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you making out?"

"What is it?"

"I caught the killer. It's human."

"Man. I'll be right there." He said hanging up.

"Is he going to be getting up anytime soon?" She asked Dr. Einstein.

"No. Believe me I tried to stop him."

"Where's Martha and Clara?"

"Their asleep upstairs. I gave them something to make them sleep. Believe me I didn't want them to get hurt."

"I believe you."

ooooooooooooooo

"Man that guy did look like Boris Karloff." Dean said. "Sorry I left you alone."

"It's okay. I take it things were going good with you and Cassie?"

"Yeah." He giggled like a little kid.

"Go be with her."

"What about you?"

"I want to sleep for about 10 years. Go on."

"Call me if any-"

"Go!"

Dean went to the impala and drove off.

"Thank you for your help dear." Martha said.

"It's okay."

"No. After all these years we've never been able to control Johnny." Clara said.

oooooooooooooo

"You finished with your case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you would never believe it if I told you."

"What was it?"

"It was a human that looked like Boris Karloff."

Sam laughed. "You sure you don't want to come and visit?"

"I'll talk it over with Dean. He's preoccupied at the moment."

"Girl?"

"Yeah."

"Call me when you decide."

"Okay." She hung up when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Baby girl?"

"Dad." She said shocked. "I thought you would have tried Dean's phone."

"I did. It went straight to voice mail. I figured he's probably with a girl. Did you two solve the case?"

"Actually. I did it by myself."

John didn't say anything for a minute. "That's good."

"Dad there's something that I want to ask you."

"What?"

"I was thinking of visiting Sam for a few days." She could tell that John was angry.

"No."

"But dad-"

"He's the one that left us. You are not to see him. Is that clear?"

She didn't say anything as tears started to come down on her face.

"Is that clear?" He barked.

She just hung up the phone and started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

"What the hell happened?" Dean said coming in 20 minutes later. "I got a call from dad saying you hung up on him?"

"Did he tell you why?"

"No."

"That figures. Dad's right all the time no matter what he did or say."

"Where the hell is all this coming from? Is it PMS?"

"Not everything's PMS Dean! Dad yelled at me because I asked if I could spend two days with Sam. You know what he said? No! That's an order!"

"You know how things are with Sam and him."

"I don't care! Just because dad's pissed that he can't control Sam doesn't mean I can't see my own brother!"

"Dad is wrong there but he has his reasons!" Dean yelled getting angry.

"I don't care! I'm 20 years old Dean but dad treats me like the kid that he never wanted! When I told him I solved the case by myself he didn't sound happy at all! Why should I keep doing this?!"

"You want to leave like Sam? Go ahead! I'm not stopping you!"

"Fine. I'll leave. If it'll make you and dad happy." She said. She went to grab her bag and packed the rest of her clothes in.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. Just don't go." Dean begged.

"I can't do this anymore Dean. After the rape and dealing with dad. I can't." She said crying.

"I'm sorry. We'll get through this." He said hugging her. "Look I'll drive you to California and you can stay with Sam for as long as you need. I'll deal with dad."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I don't want what happened to dad and Sammy happen to us."

"Thanks Dean."

"I'll drop you off and then I'll come back here and spend my time with Cassie."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah."

ooooooooooooooooo

2 days later Dean dropped her off at Sam's. She knocked on his door and his girlfriend Jessica answered.

"Jamie?" She said shocked.

"Surprise!"

"Sam, told me that you were coming but I didn't believe him. It's been months!" She said as they hugged. "Come in. How's the road trip with Dean?"

"We've met a lot of interesting people." She said.

"Well Sam is going to be so happy. He doesn't talk about your family very much."

"I don't blame him."

"Jess! I'm home!" Sam yelled walking in. "Jamie!" He said hugging her. "Dean caved?"

"Sort of."

"How long are you staying?"

"Dean said I can stay for as long as I want."

"This is great. I got my girl and my sister." Sam said smiling.

ooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I'm helping my little brother pick out a wedding ring."

"Me neither. Jessica's the one. You know it wouldn't hurt you to find someone."

"Sam I don't think very highly of guys right now."

"Sam, whatcha up to?" A guy asked.

"Zach. This is my sister Jamie. Jamie this is my best friend Zach." Sam said.

"Sister huh? Sam's told me all about you." Zach said.

"He has?" She asked looking at Sam.

"Just the good stuff." Sam said. "Where's Becky?"

"She's away at college man. Left last month."

"Good for her."

"So this is the famous sister. Sam never shuts up about you." He said joking. "Why don't all of us go to that party tonight? Isn't Jessica going?"

"Crap! I forgot about it." Sam said.

"Your still going aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

"Cool. Nice meeting you." Zach said leaving.

"He's nice." Jamie said.

"Yeah. You up to going tonight?"

"Yeah. I want to be normal for one night." She said joking. "So when did Sam Winchester start going to parties?" She asked smiling.

"Since I met Jessica. Guess she brings out my hidden side."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Who plays N'sync at a party?" Jamie asked disgusted. "I'd rather listen to Dean sing."

"I'm going to get something hard to drink." Jessica said shaking her head.

"That DJ should be shot."

"I thought you liked them as a teenager?" Sam teased.

"It was Backstreet Boys. I still can't believe how kids get hooked on that crap."

"Could it be the good looking guys?"

"Shut it Sam."

He laughed. "I'm going to go find Jessica. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah go."

Just then the music switched to Linkin Park.

"That's better." She muttered to herself.

"You like Linkin Park?" A cute guy asked.

"Yeah. The only rock band that I like. All the head banging stuff can't really stand it."

"Or N'sync." He grinned.

"You heard that?" She said embarressed.

"It's okay. Never been a boy band fan myself." He said grinning. "My name's Evan."

"Jamie."

"So are you here with someone?"

"My brother and his girlfriend."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Me." Caleb said wrapping his arm around her. "Sorry it took me so long to get here honey. You know how work can be."

"See ya." Evan said walking off.

"Caleb what are you doing here?" She asked hugging him.

"I came to check up on you. I talked to Dean and he said you were with Sam."

"Dad sent you didn't he?"

"He wanted me to check up on you. Sorry. You know I can't say no to your dad."

"Yeah."

"You want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Let me just tell Sam."

ooooooooooo

"So this is where Sam lives. His girlfriends cute."

"She's nice. Perfect for him."

"Only if you can find someone now since your away from your dad and Dean."

"I'm not really into dating anymore."

"Last guy you were with Dean chased him of with a shotgun right? You were 15?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Your dad?"

"Other than him."

"Well there's not really nothing much to talk about then."

"You can tell my father that I don't need him. I'm tired of him being dissapointed because he had a girl."

"Is that what you think? The reason why he's tough on you because you remind him so much like your mom. He couldn't protect her and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to you."

"I know I look like my mom but it's not my fault I was born. He has to deal with it."

"I agree."

Just then they started kissing. It'd been so long since she kissed she almost forgot how. Caleb was a pretty good kisser. Just then Riley's face flashed in her head and she quickly pulled back panting as was Caleb.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" He noticed how scared she looked. "Other than kissing John Winchester's only daughter. He's going to kill me!"

"No. It's not you."

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"Caleb it's not you. You were actually pretty good."

"Really?" He grinnned. "What is it then?"

"Something happened to me when I was 16. Only Sam and Dean knows and I don't want my dad to know."

He didn't like where this was going. "Does it have something to do with a guy?"

"Yeah." She said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her. "Did your brothers get the guy?"

"No. I never told them who it was. Dean barely found out and Sam knew since the beginning."

"I don't know what to say."

"I've been fine. I mean it was 4 years ago. I just needed to get away from hunting and when I asked dad if I could see Sam he flipped out."

"I understand the need of wanting to get away from hunting for awhile."

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." She got up and walked over to it and closed the door. She hated her life. What was she thinking? Nothing could never happen between her and Caleb. She was 19 and he was 11 years older than her. She turned the water on from the sink and splashed some on her face. She looked like death. She hated feeling like this. She turned the water off and quickly grabbed a hand towel that was on a rack and dried her face off. When she looked back at the mirror she saw two yellow eyes staring at her and she screamed.

oooooooooooooo

Caleb was pacing back and forth when she was in the bathroom. He was stupid to kiss her. John and Dean would kill him if they found out. He was going to knock on the bathroom door when he heard her scream.

"JAMIE!" He kicked the door open and looked around. He didn't see her. He felt something wet drop on his head and when he looked up he saw her pinnned to the ceiling with a gash across her stomach. "NO!" He quickly pulled her off the ceiling. She was deathly pale. He grabbed out his cell phone and called 911 then he dialed Sam's.

oooooooooooooo

"What happened?" Sam asked out of breath at the hospital.

"She was in the bathroom then I heard her scream. When I kicked the door down she was pinned to the ceiling. Her stomach was bleeding." Caleb said.

"The Demon." Sam paled.

"The one that killed your mother?"

"Yeah. I have to call dad. Can you call Dean for me?"

"Yeah."

ooooooooooooo

"Family of Jamie Winchester?" A doctor asked.

"That's me. How's my sister?" Sam asked.

"She lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised she's even alive to tell you the truth."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. She's resting now. I stiched up her stomach. The good news is she'll still be able to have kids."

"The bad news?"

"She'll probably have nightmares for a long time. You said someone broke in your apartment and attacked her?"

"That's right." Caleb said.

"Good thing you were there. If you hadn't applied pressure to stop the bleeding she'd be dead right now."

"Can I see her?" Sam asked.

"Only one." The doctor said.

"Go ahead Sam." Caleb said. "I'll wait out here."

Sam went in and saw her hooked up to a bunch of machines. She was still pale. He sat down and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you again. I can promise you the demon's not going to win this time." Sam vowed.

oooooooooooooo

"Doyle why did you have the vison after the attack?" Angel asked when they reached the hospital.

"I don't know. The Powers That Be just send me the visions and I give them to you to handle." Doyle said.

"Your sure a demon did this to her?"

"Positive. It had yellow eyes. Never seen anything like it before."

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

"My names Angel I'm a Detective. I need to speak with the young woman that was brought in. Jamie Winchester."

"I'm sorry Detective she's sedated right now. Her brother is in with her now."

"I need to talk to him." Angel said.

ooooooooooooo

Sam was still holding her hand when a tall guy came in the room.

"Who are you?" Sam asked letting her hand go.

"My names Angel I'm a Detective. I've been assigned to your sisters case." Angel said.

"Who's he?" Sam asked.

"Doyle." The guy said with an Irish accent. "I'm his partner."

"We don't have to talk here." Angel said.

"It's okay."

"The report was your sister was attacked in your apartment. Did you see any kind of weapon?" Angel asked.

"I'm not the one to be asking. My friend Caleb found her. He's in the waiting room."

"I'll go look for him." Doyle said leaving.

"I'm sorry this happened to your sister." Angel said.

"Me too."

"I'm going to do everything I can to find your sister's attacker." Angel promised.

Sam just looked at the guy. Something about him seemed familar but shrugged it off. No you won't. Sam thought.

oooooooooooooooooo

"The guy said he didn't see anything." Doyle said.

"I know the girl." Angel said.

"You do?" Doyle asked shocked.

"Haven't seen her since she was a baby though. It's happening again."

"What?"

"I knew the girls mother." Angel said.

**A/N: There you go. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had stuff going on. I decided to put Angel in at the last minute to make it more interesting. Let me know if you guys like it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

Two days later Jamie woke up in the hospital to find Sam and Dean on each side of her. She tried to sit up but her stomach screamed in pain. She let out a whimper causing Sam and Dean to wake up.

"Your awake!" Dean said happy.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Caleb heard you screaming in the bathroom and he found you pinned to the ceiling."

"Like mom." She said scared.

"Hey. We're not going to let the demon get to you." Dean said seriously.

"You can't promise that. Where's dad?"

"He's on his way. He had a gig in Oregon."

She tried to sit up again but another whimper escaped her lips.

"Stay still." Sam said. "The doctor said your stomach was pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"He said you'll still be able to have kids. You had a pretty deep gash." Dean said.

"I'm going to go get the doctor since your awake." Sam said leaving.

"Where's Caleb?"

"He got called for a gig yesterday.

Just then a doctor came in. "I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave for a few minutes."

"We're just going to get some coffee." Sam said.

"You are one lucky young laldy." The doctor said looking her over.

"Why was I out for 2 days?" She hated hospitals.

"To give a chance for your stomach to heal. Didn't want to chance it getting opened again. I want to keep you here for a few more days."

"No."

"Jamie-"

"I hate hospitals. I mean really really hate them."

"No one likes hospitals." He chuckled.

"You do to be working here."

"Everything seems fine for now. Just try not to pull the stitches. I'll check on you later." He said walking out.

ooooooooooooooooo

"I'm really worried Dean." Sam said.

"Sam she's going to be fine."

"This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't came."

"You don't know that."

"Why is it going after her now after all these years?"

"I don't know but we're going to protect her. We'll know more when dad gets here."

Sam frowned.

"What is it?"

"Angel." Sam said.

"I heard she was awake. Will it be okay to ask her a few questions?" Angel said.

"She just woke up." Dean said getting in protective mode.

"Dean it's okay. He's a detective." Sam said.

Angel went pass them to her room.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

oooooooooooooo

Angel walked in the room. She had her eyes closed and looked a little pale but was looking better than yesterday. He saw her tense as if sensing him in the room and opened her eyes.

"Do I know you?" She frowned. Something about him seemed familar.

"No. I'm a detective working on your case." Angel said. "My names Angel."

"Angel. No last name?" She asked eyeing him.

"Well It's an embarressing one."

She smiled. "For some reason you seem familar."

"I get that a lot. Did you see anything in the bathroom at your brother's apartment before you were attacked?" Angel asked getting down to business.

"I didn't see anything. It was dark." She lied.

"You can tell me the truth. I won't think your crazy. There's things out their that people wouldn't believe."

"Got that right." She muttered.

"I can protect you." He promised.

"No you can't."

"Don't be so sure." He said smiling.

"Jamie." John said coming in the room.

"Dad."

John carefully hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Dad this is Angel. He's a detective."

John frowned. "I've seen you before."

"I don't think so." Angel said getting nervous.

"I didn't see anything." She said.

"If you think of anything here's my card." Angel said handing one to her leaving.

She looked at it. "Your coming with me on the road." John said.

"Dad-"

"The demon got you. Next time it could kill you. I've been tracking this thing."

"You have?"

"It moves too damn fast for me to do anything."

"I'm not going with you."

"Yes you are. That's an order."

"I'm not Dean dad."

"No your not. I can protect you."

"I"m not going with you!"

"YES YOU ARE!" John said getting angry.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked coming in the room with Sam.

"Dad wants me to go with him." She said.

"Dad you can't just force her to go with you!" Sam said getting angry.

"Yes I can. She wasn't safe when she was with you was she?" John said facing his son.

"The demon could have attacked anywhere! Where the hell were you?!" Sam yelled in his face.

"Guys stop it. This is a hospital." Dean said.

"I've been tracking the damn thing while you've been off playing college boy!"

"Your just pissed because you can't control me or Jamie like you do with Dean!" Sam yelled.

John did something that he never thought he'd ever do in his life. He punched his youngest son across the face.

"Sam I'm-" John didn't finish.

They started fighting.

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled trying to get out of bed. She landed with a thud on the floor and blood started dripping from her wound that opened.

"Jamie!" Dean went over and knelt down.

"Make them stop." She begged.

Just then security ran in pulling John and Sam apart.

"You two calm down or I'll call the cops and have you arrested." The security guard said.

John and Sam were both bleeding. The doctor rushed in and went to Jamie. "All of you out of this room! Now!" The doctor barked.

ooooooooooo

"Dad she's not going with you." Dean said.

"Yes she is. She's my daughter." John said.

"She's also an adult dad. You don't know what she's been through."

Sam shot Dean a deadly glare. "Did something happen? Dean!" John said.

"Don't tell him Dean. He dosen't deserve to know." Sam glared.

"Sam maybe things would be better if he knew." Dean glared back.

"She made us promise not to say anything."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" John demanded.

"Dad when she was 16 she was attacked." Dean said. "I mean-" His voice trailed off.

Suddenly John looked like he was about to cry. "No. Not my little girl."

"She was too ashamed to say anything." Sam said.

"She kept this to herself for 4 years?"

"I was the first one she told after it happened."

"I found out last week." Dean said.

"Who was it?" John asked.

"She never said who it was." Sam said. "I made her go to the hospital though to get checked out after it happened."

"I'm going to talk to her." John said going in the room.

ooooooooooooo

"Your not going to start anything are you?" The doctor asked him.

"No." John said.

The doctor left the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"How could you hit your own kid?"

"It was wrong and I shouldn't have. I didn't want to become my father. I also know about the rape."

"They told you?"

"I'm sorry you felt that you had to hide it from me. I've never been dissapointed in you. It kills me to think that you feel that way."

"Then why are you so tough on me and not Dean or Sam?"

"Because I won't always be around to protect you and it scares me. Just like I couldn't protect you before even with the training."

"What are we going to do about Angel?"

"Who?"

"The detective. He's not going to give up."

"We'll hold him off as long as we can."

"Dad he seemed to know about what happened though."

"What do you mean?"

"He said there's stuff out there that people wouldn't believe."

"I still say we wait until you can leave the hospital."

"Do I still have to go with you?"

"No. I've been trying to get this demon. I think I'm getting close."

ooooooooooooooo

The next day Dean came in with take out food while Sam was with Jess and John went back on the road.

"Your watching soaps?" Dean smirked.

"So you watch Oprah."

"That is just between us right?"

"Yeah."

"So what soap are we watching?" He asked handing her a burrito.

"Days Of Our Lives."

Dean groaned.

"So how are things with Cassie?"

He didn't say anything at first. "It's over."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. A job like ours can't get close to people. They wouldn't handle the truth."

"YOU TOLD HER?" She said shocked.

"She asked why I had to leave suddenly and I told her."

"Dean-"

"Don't. It just wasn't meant to be."

oooooooooooooooo

A week later after she was checked out of the hospital she told Dean and Sam that she had to get something at the store. Dean offered to drive her but she declined. She grabbed the card out that Angel had given her and she went to his office.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A young woman asked.

"Angel gave me this card a week ago."

"Oh! Right. Follow me."

They went to his office.

"Angel."

"Cordy-Oh hi." Angel said.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said closing the door.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"No. I hate coffee."

"Me too. Makes me jittery." He said smiling.

"I don't really know why I came here."

"Something in your head told you to come?"

"Yeah. You might think I'm crazy."

"I believe you."

"What?"

"I know what's out there. Your not alone."

"How do you know?"

"I kill them too."

"Wow. I never met anyone else who hunted on the outside I mean."

"It's overwhelming when you find other people isn't it?"

"Yeah. So where's your partner?"

"Doyle? He's out actually."

"So what do you mostly hunt?"

"Vampires. But we do some demons no and then. L.A.'s crawling with vampires."

"My dad told me they were gone." She frowned.

"Their out there. Their just mostly on the west cost. More people to eat."

"Oh."

oooooooooooooooo

"I'm getting worried." Dean said.

"She's fine Dean." Sam said.

"A girl does need to be alone once in a while." Jess said.

"I don't know. There's something about that guy."

"The detective?" Sam said.

"There's something off about him."

"Dean relax would you?" Jess said.

ooooooooooooo

"I'll call them telling them I'm going to be late." Jamie said.

"I don't think you should be doing this after you got out of the hospital."

"I'm going to need to know how to kill vampires right? I mean everything that my dad told me about them doesn't seem real."

"Your brothers would kill me if you got hurt."

"I can handle my brothers."

"Fine. But I'm bringing Doyle just in case."

oooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I'm holding a stake." She muttered.

"You wanted to learn." Angel said.

"Give her a break Angel. She came to you remember?" Doyle said.

"There's one." Angel pointed. "Remember stake through the heart."

"Got it." She said as she walked up towards it.

"You think she can handle it?" Doyle asked.

"I thought you said she could do it." Angel said.

"I was trying to be on her side."

They watched as she kicked the vampire in between the legs from behinds. The vampire doubled over in shock and she staked him.

Angel and Doyle were shocked.

"She doesn't need are help." Angel said.

"Really." Doyle said in awe.

"So how'd I do?" She asked limping on her foot.

"Good for the first try. How's your foot?" Angel asked.

"I've never kicked a guy between the legs before including a dead guy. It hurts more than they do on TV."

"I should get you back." Angel said as they got in his car.

"So is this going to be a weekly thing?" She asked in the back seat.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you teach me some moves." Angel said grinning.

oooooooooooooo

"Where the hell were you?" Dean said as she walked in at 2 in the morning.

"Sorry I was-"

"What?"

"Training."

"Training?" Dean said not believing her.

"Remember Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Well he knows about the supernatural."

"Oh."

"He was training me on how to kill vampires."

"Dad said their wasn't anymore." Sam said.

"Well dad got his information wrong. And the cool thing about them is they explode into dust. Don't have to burry or burn them." She said. "I'm going to go to sleep. See you in the morning." She said

Dean and Sam were shocked. "Do we ground her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

3 months later Jamie was living with Sam and Jess. Dean went back to hunting and she and Angel were getting closer. Doyle had died. She got used to hunting vampires at night while John and Dean hunted the other stuff.

"Your going out again?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah. Besides I know you and Jess can use some alone time." Jamie said grabbing her bag with stakes in it.

"You don't have to hunt every night."

"I'm fine Sam."

"Look I don't know what it's like to lose a friend like that but I don't think he'd want you risking your life for no reason."

"Sam drop it. This isn't about Doyle it's about killing as many vampires as I can to save people. I'll be back late." She said closing the door.

oooooooooooooooo

"You okay Sam?" Jess asked as they layed in bed.

"I'm worried about Jamie."

"She lost a friend. It hast to be tough."

"I'm just worried that the anger that she has insides going to get herself killed."

oooooooooooo

She was walking in a alley when she felt someone following her.

"It's just me." Angel said coming out of the dark.

"I hate it when you do that!"

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Hunting."

"No. Your going to get yourself killed."

"Angel I'm fine."

"No your not. I'm angry that Doyle's gone too but your just looking for trouble."

"Angel in case you've forgotten I was born into this. I can take care of myself."

"That's why you were raped?"

She turned around to face him. "How'd you know about that?"

"You told me." Angel said knowing he just slipped.

"No. I never told anyone except for my brothers. How'd you know about that?"

"Look I lied when we first met. I knew you from Kansas."

"How?"

"I don't want nothing to change between us."

"Then tell me the truth! You told me to be honest with you at the hospital. What else do you know about me?"

"I know how your mother died because I was there."

"You- That's impossible you would have been-"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you?"

"Just remember that I'm on your side of fighting."

"Okay."

Then before she knew it he changed into a vampire. She screamed in horror and he quickly changed to human form again.

"I told you." He said.

"You- your dead." She said shocked.

"You wanted to know." He said stepping towards her.

"Take one step towards me and I'll stake you." She threatened.

He could smell her fear.

"Jamie-"

"I can't believe I inviited you into my brothers apartment."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"Just stay the hell away from me." She said running off.

oooooooooooooooo

She came home at 3a.m. and closed the door. She quickly changed into her pajamas and tried to go to sleep. Instead she stayed awake the rest of the night thinking that the man that she cared about wasn't even human.

ooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning when Sam and Jess woke up for class Sam saw Jamie passed out on the couch clutching a stake.

"You think she's okay?" Jess whispered.

"She's never slept with a stake like that only a knife."

"A knife would be better because?"

"It kills more things."

She smiled and kissed him. "Your family gets weirder and weirder." She said joking.

"Now you know why I never wanted to talk about my family."

ooooooooooooooo

Jamie was sleeping when the phone rang jerking her awake. She noticed she was still holding the stake that was dug deep into her palm. She dropped the stake and answered the phone with her left hand. Her right hand had little splinters in it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Have you heard from dad?" Dean asked.

"No. Is something wrong?"

"Dad hasn't checked in for a week. It's not like him."

"I'm sure he's fine." She looked at her hand. It was starting to bleed.

"Tell dad to call me if you hear from him."

"Got it." She hung up and went to the bathroom with her bag and pulled out her tweezers. Then she began pulling the splinters out which caused her hand to bleed more. After she was done she ran her hand under the water and grabbed a hand towel and wrapped in around when someone knocked at the door. She went to answer it. "Caleb!" She said shocked.

"He squirt." He said smirking. "Glad to see your looking better. What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Sorry I had to take off when I did."

"You were helping people."

"I juust hated leaving you especially after we kissed."

"Do you still feel something?"

"Do you?"

"We must if we're going back and forth." She smirked.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." He leaned down and kissed her.

They were kissing for several minutes before she pulled back smiling and saw Angel standing there looking angry.

"Angel." She said shocked.

"Didn't mean to disturb you and your boyfriend." Angel said leaving.

"Did I miss something?" Caleb asked.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Sam." Dean said waiting for him outside of his class.

"Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Dad hasn't checked in for over a week."

"You think something happened?"

"It's not like him to at least call."

"Let me talk to Jess."

**A/N: There you have it. I decided that Jessica should know after what happened to Jamie. As I said before some things have been changed. Hope you like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

"Life sucks." She muttered.

"Did I miss something?" Caleb asked.

Just then Dean, Sam and Jess came in.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." She lied and Caleb looked at her.

"The three of us are leaving." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Dad hasn't checked in. We're going to go look for him for a few days." Dean said.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No you stay here." Sam said. "Hold down the fort."

"Okay."

"Besides your doing good hunting on your own now thanks to Angel training you." Dean said.

She didn't say anything.

"Be careful." Dean said as they all walked out.

"Yes dad." She said and closed the door.

"Are you seeing that guy?" Caleb asked.

"I am -was- I didn't think I'd see you again for a long time."

"I don't blame you. I didn't expect you to wait around for me."

"Your leaving?" She asked as he opened the door.

"If your in a relationship I don't want you to give that up just for me. I just want you to be happy. Besides we both know it would never work while your brothers and John was around." He said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed her one last time and left.

"All alone." She muttered. "Just like I was meant to be."

Just then there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

"Can I help you?"

"My names Lindsey McDonald I'm from Wolfram & Hart." He said holding out his hand.

"Never heard of them." She said.

He put his hand back down. "May I come in? I don't want to do this out in the hall."

"What is this about?" She said not letting him in.

He smiled. "It's about your friend Angel."

"How do you know about him?"

"My firm. I have every file on your favorite vampire right here." He said holding up a document file.

"You know-?"

"Of course. Shame you just found out though."

"Have you been spying on me?" She asked shocked. "What are you a stalker?"

"I just want to help you."

"I don't buy any of this. A strange man knocks on my brothers apartment door saying he has information on a vampire that I know and I'm supposed to trust you?"

"I don't care if you do or not. Angel is a evil son of a bitch when he doesn't have a soul. I just thought you should know." He said dropping the folder at her feet. "I know about your family too."

She was shocked. "Stay the hell away from me." She said slaming the door shut. She looked down at the folder and picked it up. There were pictures taken of Angel, her and Caleb. Some of just her and Angel kissing and smiling. She opened the door and ran out in the hall but Lindsey was already gone.

ooooooooooooooooo

She spent most of the day reading the files. She was shocked reading those things about Angel. Sam had taken his labtop so she had to go to the local library to use the computers. She looked up Wolfram & Hart which wasn't too much about it on there just that it was the top law firm in L.A.

"You wn't find anything about us on there."

She nearly screamed and turned around. "Liindsey."

"Can we go somewhere to talk? I don't think the library's going to cut it."

She just looked at him.

"We can go some place public if you'd like." He said.

ooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I 'm doing this." She said as they sat down at a coffee place.

"Can I get you some coffee? I'm paying."

"Don't like coffee."

"A scone?"

"Just cut to the chase."

"I can get the demon that killed your mother."

"Your lying. Nothing can kill it anyways."

"I know your father left to find the demon. Your dad caught it's scent. So you can call your brother to turn around."

"I want to know why you've been watching me and my family."

"Angel's known you since the day you were born. My company handles demons as clients. We have every file there is on every creature that you and your family's ever hunted. Look at me and see if I'm lying."

"Why would I make a deal with you?"

"Because if you kill the demon that killed your mother then you and your brothers could have a normal life. Dean can have a home, Sam can finish law school and marry Jessica, you'd be able to have a father again."

"You think we'd just stop hunting after knowing what's out there?"

"Not really but enough where you can have a life again."

"What do you want in return?"

"We want Angel evil."

"Why?"

"That's just for me to know right now. Trade. Angel for being evil to getting your mothers killer. We can also bring her back."

"This is insane!" She got up and went outside.

"You can see your mother now if you want. You don't know what my company's capable of. You can touch your mother besides a picture."

She started to have tears in her eyes. "I won't turn Angel over to you."

"Come with me. You can see your mother then afters you can decide." Lindsey said.

"I'm not making a deal with the Devil."

"I was afraid of that."

"Don't you ever try to use my mother again to try to get to Angel." She said walking away.

"You know you want to see her!"

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already there." He said smiling.

oooooooooooooooooooo

She went back to Sam's apartment and tried calling her dad.

"If this is an emergancy contact my son Dean at-" She hung up. She dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah?" He sounded annoyed.

"You okay?" She frowned.

"Just fell over a bridge because of a Woman in White. Sam and Jess won't stop laughing."

"Stop looking for dad."

"Why?"

"Because I called his phone and he said to contact you if there was an emergancy. I ran into someone that said dad's hunting the demon that killed mom."

"Who told you? Angel?"

"No. I can't say just trust me."

"Well after we finish up this case then we'll head back. I'm going to want answers you hear me?"

"Yes sir." She hung up. "Woman it White?" She said to herself. "If she goes after men who cheated Dean better watch his back." She said shaking her head.

"Why were you talking to Lindsey McDonald?" Angel asked from the shadows.

She jumped. "How long have you been listening?"

"Since you got back. Why were you with Lindsey McDonald?" He already knew watching them. He just wanted to see if he could trust her.

"He said that his firm wanted you evil and that he could get the thing that killed my mother. We're you spying on me too?"

"Well when my so-called girlfriend is talking to my enemy yeah."

"I didn't take the deal Angel so stop worrying."

"You wanted to though."

"For about 2 seconds until I realized that I'd be making a deal with the Devil. It would have made everything that my family's done seem worthless."

"At least your smart. I know his offer was very tempting."

"As mush as I want to see my mother again I can't do that to her."

"What about us?"

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Don't own Angel.**

"We have to talk about this."

"Angel we're both guilty. We both lied to each other."

"I agree. I just can't turn my feelings off that I have for you. I never thought I'd ever feel this way again about someone."

"But your dead! I'm sorry I didn't mean the way it sounded." She said pacing back and forth.

"Yes it was."

"I may have lied but you left out the fact that you weren't human."

"I said I was sorry! At least I wasn't seeing someone behind your back!"

"We kissed one time! That was before I even knew you!"

"You are so-"

"What?"

"Incredable." He said kissing her.

"Why do we always kiss when we fight?" She asked panting before he started kissing her again.

"Because it's so good." He said dropping her on the couch.

"Don't you turn evil if you have sex?" She stopped.

"I thought we were just kissing." He smirked. "I see Lindsey filled you in."

They started kissing again when she was thrown into a wall.

"Jamie!" Angel yelled going after her.

"Stay out of this Vampire!"

Angel paused seeing yellow eyes.

"You." Angel said.

"Angelus. Why are you helping a human?" It sneered.

"Long story. But I'd suggest that you step the hell away from her." He threatened.

"You think you can stop me? You know how powerful I am Angelus. Does she know the things you've done?"

"Yes."

"I know something you don't know." It said in a sing song voice.

"What?"

"That John Winchester is on his way and he's not happy." Just then it tossed Angel into the dresser and vanished.

Angel was coming to when the door got kicked opened and there stood an angry looking John Winchester.

"Jamie!" John ran over to his daughter and pulled her in his arms. "Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" She started to come to.

"Everythings going to be fine." He brushed some hair out of her face and he saw two puntcure marks on the left side of her neck. He looked at Angel angry. "YOU DID THIS!"

"I didn't do it!" Angel said.

John laid her down and went over to Angel and started fighting him.

ooooooooooooooo

"How's it going?" Colin Manners asked LIndsey in his office.

Lindsey smiled. "Better than we could have planned."

ooooooooooooo

"Dad stop." Jamie said pulling herself up with a hand on her neck

"He tried to kill you!" John said punching Angel.

"I don't want to fight you!" Angel said trying to dodge a fist.

"Dad it wasn't him! It was the demon!" She yelled.

"How come there's vampire marks on your neck?" John glared.

"I don't know."

"I didn't bite her!" Angel siad getting angry now. "I've been trying to protect your daughter."

"Protect my daughter? I think it's funny that a vampire wants to protect my daughter." John said.

"How'd you know?" Jamie asked shocked.

"A man came up to me at a gas station wearing a business suit. He showed my these." He took an envelope out and threw it. Pictures came out of her and Angel. "How can any daughter of mine wants to protect such an evil thing?!" John yelled angry.

"Dad you don't know-"

"I know! You protecting him goes against everything this family has been doing. Your betraying your mothers death." John said in a calm tone.

"Dad I"m not." She said with tears in her eyes. "He has a soul now."

"No demon can have a human soul. This is how it's going to be. Your going to join either me or Dean on the road. Your not staying with Sam anymore."

"But dad they went looking for you because you wouldn't pick up the phone!"

"Either me or Dean. If you don't chose then I will. You will not have yoru life ruined."

"It was the night I was raped. Angel's helped me to live again."

"Don't make me repeat myself." John said.

"Yes sir." She said looking down.

"I'll be back in a few hours." John said leaving slaming the door shut.

"Jamie, I'm sorry-"

"Don't. I can't do this right now." She said leaving the apartment.

ooooooooooooooooo

"It couldn't have gone any better if I had planned." Colin said smiling.

"If Angel doesn't turn evil then he'll be dead. Either way we win." Lindsey said.

"Poor girl. She doesn't even realize that her younger brother is going to be the one to kill all humans." Colin said smiling.

"When do we go after Sam Winchester?"

"When Jamie's gone on the road the demon will kill Jessica Moore and Sam won't be able to control his grief. That'll be when we approach him."

ooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell happened here?" Dean asked as they entered Sam's apartment.

"A fight." John said sitting in the dark.

"Where's Jamie at?" Sam asked.

"Did you know she was seeing a vampire?" John demanded.

"Yes sir." Dean swallowed.

"I'm going to make this clear. She's going with one of us on the road. I won't have her ruining her life. She's not thinking straight."

"Yes she is dad." Sam said. "We haven't seen her this happy for years."

"Dean do you agree that it's right for letting a demon that kills people live?" John asked him.

"No. But he has saved people too." Dean said.

"As soon as your sister comes back we're leaving." John said.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jamie opened the trunk to the impala and pulled out a gun and put it in her pocket.

"Your not getting away with this." She said with tears.

oooooooooooooooooo

Lindsey McDonald walked out late to his truck. Everyone had already gone home. It was little after 3:00 a.m. He unlcoked the door to his truck when he felt a gun in the back of his head.

"You don't want to do this." Lindsey said.

"Shut up. You and your company is the reason why my family's been falling apart and the reason why my mother is dead. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because your not a murderer. You couldn't take a human life."

"If it's one that's killing others of his own kind yes I can."

"You can kill me but I'll just come back." He said.

She could see him smiling from the window.

"Think again." She pulled the trigger and Lindsey's brain splattered against the truck and he went limp on the ground.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was trying to catch up on my other stories. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Don't own Angel.**

"I'm getting worried. She should have been back by now." Sam said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Jess said.

"With Dean and dad looking for her I don't know."

"Sam she found out that the guy that she cared about lied to her. It's not something that you get over let alone finding out that he's not even human."

"I'm glad you know about my family. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." He said kissing her.

oooooooooooooo

Dean was driving around getting worried. He didn't know why his dad had to be so damn stubborn . With a quick glance at his watch it said 5:00a.m. The sun was starting to rise and he heard about the murder of Lindsey McDonald lawyer from Wolfram & Hart. He drove back to Sam's parking in the alley and saw Jamie sitting up against the dirty wall. She looked liked she was in shock.

"Jamie?" He ran over to her. "What happened?"

"I killed him." She said looking straight ahead.

Dean stared at her with horror. His little sister killed a human. "You killed hiim?"

She finally looked at him. "He's the reason mom died. He killed her."

Dean started to get angry. "How was he involved?"

"His firm had a contract on her. Sam's somehow part of it all."

"Do you still have the gun?"

"No. I burned it until there was nothing left."

"That's good. Look we'll keep this between us. Dad and Sam doesn't need to know."

"Dean I killed somone without even blinking." She swallowed.

"You said that guy and his firm were killing people. In my book that's an evil son of a bitch." He said trying to make her feel better. "I think you should go on the road with me. When we walk in you'll tell dad that you want to ride with me." She just stared straight ahead not even blinking. "You need to pull yourself together until we're gone."

She finally looked at him. "Okay."'

"Good." He said helping her up.

"What about Angel?"

"What about him?"

"I can't just leave without saying anything."

"You have to."

They walked in the apartment and Sam ran up and hugged her tight.

"Sam I can't breath." She said.

"Sorry." He said letting her go. "Don't ever do that again."

"I promise."

"What have you decided?" John asked.

"I'm going with Dean." She said looking down.

"Boys I want to talk to her alone." John said.

"Yes sir." They both said and went in Sam's room and closed the door.

"What happened last night?" John asked.

"Nothing."

"When we fought. I hate fighting with my kids." John admitted. "I know I come off hard but it's because I don't want the same thing that happened to your mother happen to you kidsl. When I lost your mother it nearly killed me. I couldn't live if I lost one of my kids."

"Dad I'm sorry."

"Me too." He said hugging her. "Take care."

"Are you going after the demon?"

"Yeah. So I may be awol for awhile."

"Okay."

ooooooooooooooo

"So was dad mad?" Dean asked as they were on the road again.

"No. We had a talk."

"Maybe we should stop at a bar. Need to make some money." Dean said grinning.

"Are you going to hussel pool?"

"Of course."

oooooooooooooooooo

Dean made it to Nevada when he pulled into an out skirt bar and walked in.

"Dean are you sure about this?" She was nervous. There was a lot of biker guys in there.

"If I can handle demons I can handle humans." Dean said walking over to the bar and ordering a pitcher of beer.

They went to a table.

"Want some?" Dean asked taking a drink.

"You know I don't like acohol."

"More for me."

Country music was playing. "Yuck. What is this crap?" Dean groaned.

"It's a country biker bar." She said trying not to laugh.

Just then Gary Allan's Tough all Over started playing.

"Finally my kind of music." She said. "Hey they got a karoke money contest later. Should I sign up?"

"You don't sing."

"I do just not around you guys. It's $200."

"If you want. I'm going to start winning some money." Dean said leaving the table.

About 30 minutes later she couldn't take it anymore and started drinking from Dean's mug to get rid of the memory that she killed someone. She knew that she probably saved people by killing LIndsey McDonald and he was working for the Devil but it was different taking a human even though it turned on it's own kind. After 5 drinks later she got up enough nerve to do the karoke contest.

"What will you be singing pretty lady?" A old man in his early 70's asked. "It's country night."

She looked at the play list. "Is that one okay?"

"You bet." He went on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen lets give a welcome for Jamie!"

The bar clapped and she saw Dean looking at her in shock as the music started playing. She decided Little Big Town's Looking for a Reason.

"Looking for to make some sense out of nothin' Looking for the hunger to hang on Looking for to know if your really worth it Looking for a reason not to be gone"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe you won." Dean said in shock at a motel.

"Country's my music." She slurred.

"And your drunk." He said laughing.

"Good thing I don't get to drive." She said and started laughing.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and taking a picture.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day she woke up to a hangover.

"Have fun last night?" Dean asked with a bag of donuts and coffee.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" She asked grabbing her head in pain.

"Hey I'm not the one that got you drunk. Though you were pretty funny last night. At least you can hold your liquar better than Sammy."

She ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"I take it your not hungry?" He joked.

"Shut it Dean." She groaned laying on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Well I'm going to need you sharp for tonight."

"I think I'm being punished."

"No one forced you to drink."

"No I mean with the rape and killing Lindsey-"

"Hey what we go through in life makes us stronger. Who knows how many people you saved by killing Lindsey. The more evil that we take out demon or human the safer the worlds going to be. So stop agonizing over it. That's an order."

"Only dad can pull that off." She said smiling.

"True."

Just then she threw up again.

Dean grimanced. "I see you had something to eat yesterday. Yuck." He said closing the bathroom door.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay so what are we hunting?" She asked later that night feeling better but she didn't dare to eat anything yet.

"Actually it's a salt and burn thing."

"That's easy." She frowned.

Dean stopped the car in front of a pet cemetary.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said in shock.

"There's a spirit cat attacking people. Find the bones and-"

"How do you know what cat it is?"

"Well for one thing I have a photo that dad left in his journal and these headstones have pictures of their pets on them but this cat comes out of no where so one of us has to distract it so the other can burn it." He was looking at her.

"Oh no. Not me."

"You run faster than me."

"I thought you were supposed to be in shape."

"Fighting I'm okay. I don't do running." He said grabbing a shovel out of the trunk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe there's pet cemetaries. I thought that's what the backyard was for." She muttered as Dean was digging.

"This coming from the person that cried when her goldfish died and I had to flush it down the toilet." Dean said.

"I was 4." She said in defense. "Besides it was my first pet."

"Yeah and we had to have a whole funeral for it." Dean said shoveling dirt. "That was the worse day."

"Whatever. Maybe they should have a car cemetary for when the Impala takes a dump."

Dean looked at her like a little kid that saw a monster. "My baby's not dying."

"Grow up." She said rolling her eyes.

Just then a they heard a cat hissing.

"Start running." Dean said back to himself.

She did through the dark night. The spirit of the cat clawed her back and she hissed in pain as it stung.

"HURRY THE HELL UP DEAN!" She yelled not sure if he could hear her. She wasn't looking and she fell down a hill rolling what seemed like forever until she banged into a headstone. She looked up through pain and saw fire of an outline cat burning then it was gone. The last thing she heard was Dean screaming her name.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Huh." She groaned coming to.

"You okay?" Dean asked worried.

"Tell me you got it?"

"Torched the bitch." Dean said smiling.

"Good." She said standing up. "Next time you do the running."

"I don't think so."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean drove to a different motel and rang the bell at the counter. The clock on the wall said 11:30 p.m.

"Can I help you?"

Dean turned around to face her. "I need a room-" He stopped in shock. "Lisa?"

"Dean." She said shocked too.

"I take it you two know each other?" Jamie smirked.

"It's good to see you." Lisa said ignoring her.

"You too."

"Still hunting?"

"Yeah."

"Am I missing something?" Jamie asked. "Can I at least get a room so you two can talk?" She was tired, bruised and sore. All she wanted was a nice hot bath. SHe didn't care for Dean's one night stands.

"Sorry." Lisa said. "Queen?"

"Ew! Gross. This is my sister." Dean said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Sorry for being rude." Lisa said.

Jamie started to come around liking her. "I'm sorry too. I'm just tired and sore."

"I heard that comes with the job." Lisa said smiling taking Dean's fake credit card. "Here you go room 213." She said handing her a key.

"Mommy I'm hungry." A little boy said.

Dean and Jamie were in shock.

"I'll be there in a minute." Lisa said.

"Okay." The boy said running out of the room.

"You have a son?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Yeah." Lisa said not looking directly at Dean anymore.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Dean decided to join Jamie in the room.

"You okay Dean?" She asked pulling clean clothes out of her duffle bag.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you saw a old girlfriend who has a kid that-"

"Looks like me?" Dean finished. "I never thought I'd ever see her again."

"How'd she know about hunting?"

"Her mother used to run this motel. It was for mostly hunters."

"Oh."

"You don't think the kids mine do you?"

"I don't know. Don't you think she would have called you?"

"We were only together for one night. All hunters knows the rule. You can't get close to anyone. Maybe she didn't say anything because she didn't want the kid getting hurt. I mean I'm not exactly the best when it comes to relationships."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not either." Jamie said. "No Winchester is good at it except for Sam."

"True."

"Well I'm going to take a nice long hot bath."

"I should clean your scratches." Dean said.

"There not that deep Dean. Go see your old friend." Jamie said going in the bathroom and shutting the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Don't own Angel.**

Jamie turned on the hot water to the bathtub and peeled off her dirty clothes and tossed them on the floor when she slid in the tub enjoying the hot water against her skin. she still couldn't believe that Dean might have a son but with all the girls he's been with she shouldn't really be surprised. She closed her eyes to try to relax. What she didn't see was the spirit of Lindsey McDonald looking at her with a grin.

ooooooooooooooo

"Dean you came back." Lisa said shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean I know I'm a bastard but not a complete bastard."

"True." She said grinning.

"So how old is he?"

"He's 6. His names Eric."

"Eric?" Dean said smiling.

"I named him after the artist you know that we-" Her voice trailed off.

"Eric Clapton's Bad Love." Dean said grinning.

"Can't believe you remember that."

"I remember anything that has to do with-" His voice trailed off. "Never mind."

She laughed. "Your still the same Dean Winchester. I'm surprised your on the road with your sister."

"She's had it tough. It was either my dad or me."

"I can see why she chose you." She grimanced. "Wasn't she 14 last time I saw her?"

"Yeah. She's 20 now."

"Would you like to come in and see your sons room?"

"Yeah."

oooooooooooooooooo

She had her eyes closed for about 20 minutes when her cell phone rang. She groaned and got up to answer it on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Thanks for telling me you left." Angel's voice said on the phone.

"Angel, you know I didn't have a choice."

"Tell me you didn't kill Lindsey McDonald." Angel begged.

"I didn't kill Lindsey McDonald." She said.

"Damn it! I was afraid of that."

"Angel he was killing people. He was involved with my mothers death."

"I understand but it's not easy taking a human life afterwards."

"Now you tell me." She drawled.

"Hey I did tell you when I started training you."

"Sorry."

"Where are you now?"

"Different state. Oh Dean might have a son."

"Really?" He said shocked.

"There might be little Dean's out there anyways." She said joking. "How's Sam?"

"He's safe. For now."

"Thank you." She meant it.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Be safe."

"You know me."

"I'm serious."

"So am I.'

"Take care." He hung up.

She stared at the phone before setting back down on the counter when Dean barged in freaked out.

"Dean!" She yelled grabbing a towel to cover herself.

"He's gone." He said.

"The little kid?"

"My don is gone."

"Oh."

"Get dressed." He said closing the door.

ooooooooooo

They were driving around.

"I shouldn't have never come here." Dean said.

"Dean it's not your fault."

"He would have stayed safe if I didn't come."

"You don't know that. Okay I checked around and somethings been taking little kids."

"That's nice to finally know."

"Well I talked to Wesley over the phone and he said the only way to kill this demon is to electricute it."

"Sweet." He said.

"And he said these kind of demons usually hide in abandond houses like away from the town."

"Great."

"But he's doing a locater spell as we speak so we'll knwo pretty soon."

"His names Eric."

"What?"

"His names Eric and he's in love with Nascar."

"We're going to find him Dean."

"I know."

Just then her cell rang and she picked it up. "Wesley? Yeah. Okay thanks." She hung up. "A mile down the road."

Dean roared the car to 70mph they wre there in 3 minutes.

Dean poped the trunk and pulled out a stun gun.

"I didn't know we had one of those." She frowned as he closed the trunk.

"There's alot you don't know." He said grinning as they went upt to the abandoned house. "I fry the bitch while you get Eric."

"Got it."

They moved down to the basement walking slowly when the demon came at them and flew her across the room her head hitting a step.

"JAMIE!" Dean yelled.

"I'm fine." She said weakly. She blinked trying to get her visison back. She felt blood running down the back of her neck when she saw Eric huddling in the corner with his knees to his chest looking scared. "Eric it's okay. We're here to help you." She said moving towards him slowly. She picked Eric up and started for the stairs when she saw Dean fighting with it.

"Dean!"

"Get him out of here!" Dean yelled.

She took him upstairs and sat him in the impala.

"Eric I need your help."

"What?"

She handed him her cell phone. "Call 911 and tell them where we are."

"Okay." He sniffled. "Your bleeding." He said wide eyed.

She ignored him and ran into the basement.

"Dean!" She yelled.

The demon knocked him in a puddle of water before advancing on her and throwing her at Dean.

"This things getting on my nerves!" Dean yelled angry. She tried to crawl off of him but Dean zapped the demon which ended up zapping both of them in the process.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where are they?" Sam asked in a rush a day later.

"Who?" A nurse asked.

"My brother and sister. Dean and Jamie Winchester."

The nurse looked at the chart. "Oh."

"I take it that's a bad oh?"

"Sam." Jess said.

Just then a doctor walked up to him. "Family of the Winchesters?"

"Yes. How are they?" Sam asked.

"Your brothers fine. He suffered a small heartattack caused by the electric shock."

"Electric shock?" Jess asked.

"I'm more concerned about your sister." The doctor said.

"What about her?" Sam asked.

"She suffered the worse. She was caught in the middle of the current between your brother and the attacker. Her hearts damaged and she has a concussion."

"She's going to be fine right?"

"The most is a couple of months tops. All we can do is try to make the pain less for her."

"Thank you." Jess said.

"I can't lose her Jess. She's been through so much." Sam said.

"You won't lose her. Winchester's are tough right?"

"Now you sound like Dean."

"Because he's right."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dean I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault." Dean said.

"No it's not. It was an accident." She said.

Dean was wearing a hospital gown which he hated.

"I should have left you at the motel."

"Dean we knew our job was dangerous. Besides maybe I'm getting punished." She said looking down.

"Your not being punished. That guy was an evil son of a bitch and I want you to stop thinking that."

Just then Sam and Jess came in with flowers.

"Hey." Sam said giving her a kiss on her head.

"Sam you didn't have to come."

"Of course I did." He said. "Angel's on his way. He had trouble getting here durning the day."

"What about dad?"

"Haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"Hey Dean why don't I get you some coffee?" Jess said.  
Dean stood up and held his gown in place. "I hate this thing." He muttered walking out the door.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Sam asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you killed that man." He said his voice low.

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"Hey I could never hate you." He said hugging her.

"If it's my time I'm not worried." She said. "I'll get to be with mom again."

"Yeah. But what about us? Your the onlyone that keeps the peace in this family."

"I'm not the only one." She said looking at Jess and Dean talking in the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Don't own Angel.**

It had been a week since the accident and Jamie wnated to go back home to Kansas so they stayed with Missouri. Missouri had given her own room. She laid mostly in bed staring at the window.

"Brought you some take out." Angel said. "Well actually Dean and Sam got it since I can't go out during the day."

"Do you think it's better on the other side?" She asked looking at him.

"I would like to think so but I don't know. Never got the chance to see it." Angel said. "Except for Hell. That's real."

"My lifes so weird."

"Join the club." Dean said coming in. "We've been researching but we haven't found anything."

"Dean it's okay. I'm not afraid." She said.

"You've been through so much you don't deserve this." Dean said. "I'm not going to lose you."

"We knew our job was dangerous Dean."

"I just figured I would have went before my little sister."

"I was sort of hoping so too." She said joking. "I'm not that hungry. I'm giong to take a nap."

"Okay. Sleep good." Dean said kissing her on the forehead.

"We'll be outside if you need anything." Angel said.

"Love you guys." She said as they closed the door.

She started to cry. She knew that was the last time she was ever going to see them.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"How is she?" Sam asked as they came downstairs.

"She's tired. She's taking a nap." Dean said. "Did you find anything?"

"The only way is by making a deal with a demon which we can't do."

"Why not?" Dean said.

"Because they end up taking another human life. We've already discussed this."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John went upstairs to check on her when he saw her laying completely still.

"Sweetie?" John asked not wanting to believe it. He walked over and felt for a pulse. "NO!" He yelled angry.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Dean and Sam looked up. "Was that dad?" Sam asked.

"Something must be wrong." Dean said as they hurried upstairs and found John holding tight to her. That was the first time they ever saw him cry besides Mary's death.

"No." Sam said not wanting to believe it.

"Get out." John said with pain.

"Dad-"

"GET OUT!" John roared.

The boys left the room and closed the door.

"I've never seen him like this." Sam said.

"I didn't even see him like this when mom died." Dean said. "She knew it was going to happen that's why she wanted us out of the room. How could she want to die alone?"

"Maybe she didn't want to spare us anymore pain. I don't know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can't keep doing this to me." John said still holding her. "My family's sacraficed their lives for helping people and you do this! Why can't you take me? I haven't been alive since you took Mary from me."

"You can make a deal John." The YED appeared.

"You did this?"

"No. For once I didn't kill a member of your family. But I can bring her back. She's screaming in pain where she's at right now." It taunted.

"She's not in hell."

"She took a human life." It said smiling.

"That was killing people! The deal that you made with that law firm so they can have Angel!"

"Make the deal John and she'll be alive."

"You want me to trade Sam's life for hers? Your crazy."

"Just give me a ring when you change your mind." It said disappearing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jamie looked down at John.

"You can't do anything sweetheart." Mary said.

"He won't do it will he? I don't want to go back to that life." She said.

"Your father will do anything for his kids."

"I don't want to go back to that life. I want to stay with you."

"I want you to sweetie but you can't decide where you want to be."

"Is there really a God?"

"Yes. He decides if it's your time or not."

"I want to see him."

"Honey you can't. But he isn't mad at your for killing Lindsey McDonald."

"This is to weired."

"I agree. There's things that I must teach you."

"What?"

"Like how you can visit them without them having to know."

"That's the rule? I can see them but they can't see me? What about ghosts?"

"Those are the ones that are caught in between realms. They can't find their way."

"I've missed you so much." She said hugging Mary.

"I've missed you too but you won't be staying long."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Guys I found a way to bring her back." Angel said.

"How?"

"It's only been done once and she's on her way."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"An old friend. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Minutes?" Dean said.

Just then a red haired girl appeared in front of them.

"That was nifty." She said.

"Guys meet Willow Rosenberg. She's a witch." Angel said.

"Wow. To brothers." She said smirking.

"Willlow I really appreciate this." Angel said.

"No problem."

"I'm going to go tell dad." Sam said.

He went upstairs and found John laying flat over Jamie and her trying to get him off.

"Jamie?" Sam asked shocked.

She had tears in her eyes and Sam ran over to move John off to the side and felt for a pulse but didn't find one.

"What happened?" She asked. "Who are you?" Clearly terrified.

Sam frowned. "You don't know who I am?"

"No." She said wide eyed.

Sam glanced at John and it finally clicked in.

"DEAN!" He yelled causing her to jump off the bed and huddle in the corner. "Crap. I'm sorry. Don't be scared." Sam said.

Dean ran in. "What the hell?" He asked shocked.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"You bring him back!" Dean said to Willow.

"Dean-" Sam began.

"She was going to bring Jamie back so she needs to do dad!"

"Don't yell at her!" Angel said.

"I'm Home!" Missouri called. She walked in the room. "What'd I miss?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dean you back off." Missouri said.

"Can she bring dad back or not?" Sam asked.

"She's working on it." Angel said.

Willow was in another room with the door closed.

"How did this happen? How is it even possible?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Missouri said. "But that childs going to need a lot of help. Who knows what she's been through on the other side."

"Other side?" Sam asked.

"Where your mother is."

Willow walked in the room looking pale.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"I can't bring him back." Willow said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because he sold his soul to the demon for Jamie to live. That's why she was brought back."

"Dad made a deal." Dean said. "How could he do something so stupid?"

"He was protecting his children." Missouri said. "When your a parent you'll do anything for your kids."

"Sp dad's in Hell now?" Dean said.

"Yes." Willow said. "The demon showed me. I'm sorry."

"What do we do?" Sam asked. "I mean we have a sister who doesn't remember who she is and we can't tell her about our secret life."

"Your right. You can't." Missouri said. "Angel, I'm sorry but I don't think you should be here."

"I agree." Angel said.

"We'll let you know if there's any change." Sam said.

"Thanks. Willow." Angel said.

"I know I'm travel girl." Willow said. "It was nice meeting you." Then they disappeared.

"What do we do about dad?"

"Do what he wanted." Dean said.

oooooooooooooo

"Child I thought you might be hungry." Missouri said.

"Thank you." Jamie said.

"At least you still have your manners right." She said smiling as she sat the tray down in front of her.

"Did I really lose my memory?" She asked scared.

"Yes. You don't have to be scared. Your around people who care and love you."

"How come my parents aren't here?"

"Sweetie I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because this is between you and your brothers. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Jamie smiled for the first time. "Thank you."

"Honey you don't have to thank me. I was a friend of your fathers. You kids are like my own children."

"Which ones the oldest?"

"Dean."

"But he's short." She wrinkled her nose.

Missouri laughed. "Yeah but he's not bad looking to girls."

"Gross!"

ooooooooooooo

The boys watches as the body of John Winchester burned in the back yard of Bobby Singer's place. Sam had red eyes while Dean jjust stared straight ahead holding all of his emotions in. After it was done they went inside and saw Bobby placing a few beers on the table. Dean took one and gulped it eagerly while Sam just stared at it.

"How's your sister doing?" Bobby asked.

Dean sat the now empty beer bottle down. "She doesn't know who she is and what we really do."

"Poor kid. She's been through enough." Bobby said.

"She's with Missouri now." Sam said.

"You boys are always welcome here." Bobby said. "You might need this book."

"What is it?" Dean asked as Bobby gave it to Sam.

"It has protection symbols in it. Since Jamie doesn't know about the supernatural at the moment those will keep them away from her."

"Thanks." Sam said as Dean went back outside.

"I take it he's having a rough time." Bobby said.

"Yeah. I just wish he'd show some kind of emotion instead of keeping it in."

"He takes after his daddy."

oooooooooooooooo

Dean stared at the spot where they had burned John's body.

"How am I supposed to do this without you dad?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

The boys drove back to Missouri's and Dean went upstairs to see his sister sitting at Missouri's computer.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked.

"No. I don't even know how you use this thing!" She cried.

Dean frowned. She knew how to use a computer just as good as Sam does.

"Well I don't know much about computers but I know how to get started on it." He offered.

"You like mullet rock." She said.

Dean eyes went wide. "What?"

"Your Dean. You like mullet rock right?"

"Uh yeah."

"And Sam likes music that's in."

"Yeah."

"And you love your car more than anything else."

"Who told you?" Dean was starting to get annoyed.

"Missouri. Just the basics. She didn't say anything about me."

"We'll I don't know about Missouri but I can tell you some thing's about yourself."

"Like what?"

"I'm your favorite brother." He said smiling. She just looked at him like he was nuts. "Okay it's equal. Let me think. Your favorite color is blue."

"Thank God! I was afraid it was something like pink or purple."

Dean laughed. "You love to read. You can read a book with 500 pages in two days."

"Am I a nerd?"

"No. That's Sammy." He said seriously. "You just like to read."

"Oh."

"Your favorite food is shrimp and your favorite ice cream is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Sounds good."

"It is." He agreed. "You like to wear shirts and jeans. Just earings no makeup. You mostly like country music and you like black and white movies."

"Black and White movies?" She said unsure.

"You said the actings better."

"Huh."

"And just between you and me Sam likes to be called Sammy." He said grinning.

"Where's mom and dad? How come we don't have our own house? How old am I?"

Dean looked pained when she mentioned their parents. "Your 20. And mom and dad aren't here anymore."

"Did something bad happen to them?"

"Yeah. Mom died in a house fire when you were 2." He swallowed back tears.

"And dad?"

"You know I'm sure there's a family album somewhere around here. Let me go find it." Dean said quickly leaving the room.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as Dean was downstairs.

"Yeah. She just asked about mom and dad." Dean said.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said mom died in a house fire."

"And dad?"

"I left the room."

Sam nodded. "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks." Dean said relieved.

Sam went upstairs while Dean sat down on the couch.

"Guess it's not going well." Missouri said.

"That's not fair." Dean said.

"I didn't read you Dean. It was the look on your face." She said.

"That's fair I guess."

"Dean it's just going to take time. It was hard for her when she had her memory."

"I know. What do I do now? Do I take dad's place?"

"Honey no one can replace your father and you know your welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"I've been thinking and I don't think it's such a good idea to be on the road anymore. At least until she regains her memory however long that'll take."

"See Dean. You know what to do."

"When I was at Bobby's I did some research on why people might lose their memory. It could be that they came from a bad home life that they didn't want to remember."

"Dean Winchester. You've guys have had your problems but your still a family."

"What's left of it."

oooooooooooooooo

"Hey. Heard you need help with the computer." Sam said closing the door.

"Thanks Sammy." She said smiling.

"It's Sam." Sam said looking at her weird. She actually seemed happy for once.

"The short guy Dean said that you liked to be called Sammy." She frowned.

"Not everything he says is true." Sam said sitting down beside her at the computer. "What do you want to look up?"

"Is there any way to look up my birth certificate?"

"I could but why?" Sam said typing away.

"Dean's told me some stuff but I wanted to see for myself."

"I understand. It may Take a few minutes."

"Can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"If Dean's the oldest then how come your taller?"

"Just lucky I guess. There you go." Sam said scooting back so she can read the screen.

"Dean's my legal gaurdian?"

"Yeah. Both of ours."

"Isn't he kind of young for that responsibitlity?"

"Dean's one of a kind." Sam said.

"Looks like everything he said was right."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I read that sometime's family lies to their loved ones that lost their memory so they won't hurt them."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Except maybe Dean's music." Sam said grinning.

"Are you two busy?" Missouri asked.

"No."

"Well I was thinking that Jamie and me could go girl shopping. Girl needs to get out of this stuffy room." Missouri said. "What do you say sugar?"

"Sounds like fun." She said. "Is it okay?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah. Go on." Sam said.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving with Missouri.

Sam sighed and went downstairs where Dean was.

"Heard her and Missouri are going shopping." Dean said.

"Yeah. Missouri thinks she need to get out." Sam said sitting down by him. "I don't get it."

"What?"

"You should have seen her up there. It was the first time I've ever seen her happy."

Dean nodded his head. "Because she doesn't know about the supernatural yet and all the bad things that happened to her. I don't know why she could never tell the truth."

"She was ashamed."

"She was always able to open up to you." Dean said looking at him.

"Dean I know you feel left out but I can't help that we have a special bond."

Dean sighed. "I know. I'm not blaming you or her. It's just for once I want to be the kid."

"Well you act like one." Sam said smiling.

Dean just glared at him.

"I'm kidding! I understand."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"How come Dean's sad?" Jamie asked as they were at the mall.

"He's just sad that you can't remember. You had a close relationship with your brothers." Missouri said as they walked in a book store.

"A book store?"

"Honey you used to love to read." MIssouri said sternly. "Just because you can't remember doesn't mean your giving it up."

"Dean was right. You are strict." She muttered.

"I heard that! Dean was always scared of me." Missouri said chuckling as she grabbed a few novels and paid for them.

"Why?" Jamie asked as they walked out of the store.

"Because the boy has nasty thoughts."

Jamie smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Dean how are we supposed to bring dad back? He sold his soul to the demon. Besides Missouri would kill us if she knew what we were doing." Sam said.

"Dad doesn't deserve to fry in hell after saving so many lives Sam. He deserves to be with moim." Dean said.

"Thought you guys might be hungry." Jess said carrying in a tray with drinks and sandwhiches.

"You are the best you know that?" Sam said giving her a kiss.

"So I've been told." She said teasing setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Get a room you two." Dean muttered.

"What?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Dean said taking a sandwhich. "Maybe we should go see Bobby. He might know how to contact dad."

"I think we should just drop this." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean said facing him.

"Because I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Tough shit."

"Dean!"

"I don't care Sam! I'm not going to let him fry just because you two didn't get along!"

"I don't want dad in hell anymore than you do Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Guys this isn't helping." Jess said. She'd never seen Sam act like this.

"Your a selfish bastard you know that? Do whatever the hell you want!" Dean yelled.

"Dad was the one that closed that door Dean! Remember? If you walk out that door don't come back! Your just pissed because dad hand you wrapped around his thumb like the good little soldier boy that you still are!"

Just then Dean punched Sam straight in the jaw.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

"Guys stop it!" Jessica yelled over the sounds of fists.

"Dean you want to beat me up to deal with what happened to dad fine!" Sam said.

Dean stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Sam are you alright?" Jess asked where a bruise was on his cheek.

"Yeah." Sam said. "I've had worse."

Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and left.

"He's not handling it." Jess said worried for Dean.

"No. He won't even let himself cry which is worrying me."

"I know he and your dad was close."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Dean went over to Bobby's and looked through John's truck. He knew there was something that John didn't want to tell him.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Seeing if dad left anything useful behind. I know he knew something about the Demon that killed mom."

"Your daddy told me."

"What?" Dean said facing him.

"He told me in case anything ever happened to him."

"What was the secret?"

"The Demons after Sam not Jamie."

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Sam's supposed to have some special abbilities. The Demon wants Sam on it's side and it will kill anyone to get to Sam."

"Mom. Then it tried to kill Jamie and now dad."

"Actually your daddy gave himself to him to save his kids."

"But it's going to get Sam! That doesn't make any sense." Dean said frustrated. "I have a sister that's happy as ever because she can't remember the truth."

"Some people can't handle being hunters Dean. I've ran across a few that's had breakdowns. Your sisters not different."

"This is different. She can't even remember who she is!"

"She'll get it back it's only a matter of time. You just need to protect Sam."

"I won't be able to protect her from the Supernatural forever."

"No you won't." Bobby agreed. "But she's going to be in a lot of pain when she comes around again."

"If."

oooooooooooooooooo

"That hot stuff is totally checking you out." Missouri said.

Jamie looked over at the guy. He had blonde hair and looked like he was in his early 30's. "Isn't he a little to old for me?"

"That boy's practically drooling over you! Why don't you go get us a couple of more drinks?"

"Missouri-"

"Child you need to have some fun in your life. Don't make me wack you with a spoon."

Jamie laughed and got up to the line where the guy was.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Are you knew? I don't think I've ever seen you here before?"

"I'm staying with a friend."

"My names Matt."

"Jamie."

oooooooooooo

"So are you going to go out with him?" Missouri asked as they walked in her house.

"With who?" Sam asked.

"No one." Jamie said.

"It's okay. Sam won't kill you. Dean would though." Missouri said.

"What'd I miss?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam it's a girl thing." Jess said smiling.

"Your having her dating already?" Sam asked shocked.

"Boy how'd you know?" Missouri asked.

"Because that's the only thing Dean would kill her for that I could think of." Sam frowned. "Where the hell is he?"

"Boy don't you cuss in my house!"

"Sorry." Sam said sheepisly.

"Now on the other thing the girl deserves to have some fun."

"I agree." Jess said.

"Jess can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

They went in the kitchen.

"She doesn't need to be dating." Sam whispered.

"You know MIssouri can hear what your thinking right?" She said looking at him with a grin. "Sam she's had it tough and when she gets her memory back it's going to be hard for her. She should have a little fun before that time comes."

"If it comes."

"It _will_ come." She said kissing him.

"Speaking of fun then how about we go out tonight/? Just the two of us?"

"But what about your sister?" She frowned.

"I'm sure Dean and Missouri will look out for her. It's just for a few hours." He begged.

"Okay. We could use a little alone time." She said smiling.

ooooooooooooooo

"Have you heard from Dean yet?" Sam asked later that night.

"He's still at Bobby's" Missouri said. "It took you long enough to be asking her." She said smiling.

"That's not fair!" Sam said.

"It's okay honey. I'm proud of you. So would your parents and sister."

"You know Jamie was the one that helped me pick out the ring. I just wish she was here to see it."

"She is. Just be thankful that she's alive. Now got snatch you a wife."

"Well when you put it that way-"

"Boy!"

"I'm kidding Jeez!"

ooooooooooooo

Dean came home later drunk. The only way Missouri could tell is that he reeked of it.

"Dean Winchester!" She scowled. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." The he started laughing.

"Ssh! You want to wake your sister!"

"What sister? She's gone replaced by someone who doesn't even know us."

"That is not her fault! You need to straighten up!"

"Your not my mother."

"No I'm not! Thank God your mother isn't alive to see you like this."

"Your right." He said.

"I'm always right. She'll get her memory back. It'll just take time. It's like I told Sam."

"Sam."

"He's not mad. It's okay to show emotion. It's not good to keep it inside of you."

ooooooooooooo

_"You have to go back."_

_"I don't want to." Jamie said. "I don't want to go back to that life."_

_"I didn't die to save you for nothing. Your brothers need you." John said._

_"Why couldn't I stay with you and mom?"_

_"Because it's not your time. I was never disappointed in you. I just wanted you to be able to protect yourself."_

_"I know."_

_"Go back. Your brothers need you. Especially Dean."_

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's heading down a dangerous path. He needs you."_

Just then she woke up. Everything came flooding back at her. She heard voices downstairs and went down.

"I can't believe your engaged!" Dean said grinning at Sam.

"What's so hard to believe?" Jess asked.

"So you finally poped the question?" Jamie asked.

They all turned and looked at her in shock.

"Jamie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm back." She said putting on a fake smile.

"I've missed you!" He said hugging her tight.

"Did you drink up the state?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Just a bar."

"Can't breath."

"Sorry." He said letting go of her.

"It's good to have you back sis." Sam said hugging her.

"Who would have thought you'd be getting married before me and Dean?" She joked.

"Well one of us had to get married before Dean." Sam said grinning.

"Hey!" Dean said in protest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

A week later Jess had asked Jamie to help her plan the wedding. Though she and Sam agreed just family and a small reception Jess needed a girls opinon.

"Your going to be a beautiful bride." Jamie said smiling as they were looking at wedding dress catalogs.

"Thanks. I still can't believe it. When I told my parents my mom said my dad passed out." Jess said laughing.

"Dads are supposed to do that."

"So Dean's still not wanting to leave your sight?"

"Yeah. He's like my shadow." Jamie said shaking her head causing Jess to laugh more.

"When I first met him he came onto me."

"For some reason I don't find that shocking."

"Missouri is so nice letting us have the wedding and reception here." Jess said.

"Is Pastor Jim going to perform?"

"Yep. Sam wanted to get married soon as possible."

"What does your parents think about him rushing it?"

"My mom's always liked him. She said I can't find guys like him anymore."

"It's true."

"Hey girls. Sorry to interupt but Jamie someones downstairs for you." Missouri said.

"Whoi?" Jamie asked.

"Come down and find out girl." Missouri said. " I may be a mind reader but I'm not telling you."

Janie went downstairs and was shocked when she saw who was standing there.

"Angel." She said.

He turned around and smiled at her. "There was a rumor going around that you were back." He said as they hugged.

"God I missed you. Who called you?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"Dean."

"Dean?" She said shocked.

"Yeah. RIght after you got it back. Just took me awhile to get here."

"Damn sun." She joked.

ooooooooooooooo

They were at the cemetary laying against a tree where her parents graves were.

"How does it feel to be back?" Angel asked as he held her.

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"I never wanted to come back."

"Life can be tough. Believe me I've seen it all."

"My parents told me it wasn't my time. Dad sacraficed himself for me. I don't even feel greatful like I should."

"You'll get back to wanting to live. You've been through alot."

"So I've been told. So are you staying for Sam's wedding?" She asked changing the subject.

"If you want me too."

"You know I do. The Demons supposed to be after Sam but I'm not to sure."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't even feel human Angel. It should be after me not Sam."

"Stop it. Your good. I don't want to hear it anymore."

"Yes sir." She said joking as they kissed.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Still can't believe your the one who called him." Sam said at the dinner table.

"I may be a jerk but I'm not a total jerk." Dean said stuffing his mouth with food.

"No. Your just a pig." Sam said with a disgusted look.

Missouri and Jess laughed earning a glare from Dean.

"Seriously boy you eat like a vacuum." Missouri said.

"So I eat fast? I'm a growing man." Dean said starting to get angry.

"Boy don't you cus in my house!" Missouri said wacking him with a spoon.

"Hey! Your the ones that's gaining up on me!" He yelled.

"Someones PMSing." Jess muttered.

ooooooooo

"Do you think Wesley might know anything about the Demon?" She asked.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it anymore tonight. Your becoming obsessed with it."

"Wolfram and Hart knows it."

"Don't even think about getting mixed up with them." He said angry.

"Then why won't you tell me?" She asked standing up. "This thing has been after my family for years! I'm tired of it."

"So you think if you go after then you'll feel normal again?"

"Maybe?! Why couldn't we be like other families? Just believe in good instead of bad?"

"Some people are meant to help others with evil. Isn't that what your dad devoted his life to?"

"No he devoted his into finding this damn demon! If you won't help me-"

"What? If you even try to do anything stupid I will tell your brothers." Angel threatened.

"Go ahead! I'm going to find the damn thing that killed my parents."

"I get that you didn't want to be brought back. Don't make what your parents did for nothing."

ooooooooooo

Dean was outside working on the Impala when his cell rang.

"Dean." He answered.

"We have a problem." Angel said.

ooooooooooo

"What you think she's possessed?" Dean asked later.

"No she's herself. She's just angry with what happened to your parents. She wants to take the demon on by herself."

"I'll knock her ass out if I have too." Dean said deadpan.

oooooooooo

Later that night Jamie snuck back in her room. She dusted three vampires. Right when she closed the window she heard a voice.

"Sneaking out now?" Dean drawled.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She said.

Dean switched on the bedside lamp and she wished he hadn't. The look on his face reminded her of John when he was angry.

"Sit." He ordered.

"What's going on?" She asked sitting down. "I know I snuck out for a hour but is this dramatic much?"

"Damn it!" Dean said trying not to raise his voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Dean."

"Then tell me your not going to try and take the demon on yourself." He said advancing on her.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered.

"Is he right?"

"He's being paranoid. Like you are now."

"Damn it! Don't lie to me. You were never good at it."

"So what if I do? I thought that's what you wanted too!"

"It is but not if your just going to chase it so you don't want to live anymore."

"Dean. I'm tired. I'm not talking about this anymore tonight."

"The hell you are." He said grabbing her arm and dragging her downstairs to the Impala.

"Dean! Your hurting me!"

"Good!" He forced her in the Impala and took off away from Missouri's house until they were in a secluded area to yell.

"Dean stop the car right now." She demanded getting angry.

"No." He said looking straight ahead.

"This is stupid. If you don't pull over I'll jump out." She threatened.

"I'll take my chances."

Finally he pulled over.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this attitude." Dean said.

"Yeah? And I get sick and tired of listening to your music but I don't have a choice!" She shot back.

"This is going to stop now!"

"Your not dad Dean. Don't think you can just bully me."

"Your right. I'm not dad. But I practically raised you myself along with Sam. So your going to listen to me. If you don't stop this attitude of yours I'll beat it out of you."

"That's real mature Dean." She said rolling her eyes.

Just then he slapped her hard across the face. They were both stunned at what he just did.

"Jamie I'm sorry."

She put a hand to where he had hit her. "I'm sorry. I was out of line. Been." She said acting like herself again.

"You know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know. I just want the pain to go away."

"We'll get through this together. In the meantime we have to make sure our little brother has a good wedding."

ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Dean and Jamie went downstairs for breakfast and earned a gasp from everyone.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"What?" They both asked innocently.

"We heard you take off last night. Why do you have a nasty looking bruise on your cheek?" Sam asked Jamie.

"Oh. Ran into a door." She said sitting down.

MIssouri glared at Dean.

"Everythings fine now." Dean said.

"Good. Now you boys have to stay away today. We have alot of planning to do before tomorrow." Missouri said.

Jess and Sam kissed.

"Make me gag." Dean said.

They just continued not hearing hiim.

"Of course we're going to have to cover up that shiner." Missouri said.

"Dean you have to get a tuxedo." Sam said.

Dean dropped his fork on the plate. "I hate wearing those! You know that" He whined.

Jess snickered. "Dean you'll look so handsome!" She said.

"I always feel like one of the Blue's Brothers when I have to wear one of those things!"

"No you don't. You look like a seventh grader going to a dance." Sam said smiling.

Dean shot him a glare.

"Eat up boys because I don't want to see you until tomorrow." Missouri said.

"Ouch!" They both said hurt.

"You know what I mean!" Missouri said.

"Let's go Sammy. Hate it when women gain up on me. Unless their under me." He said grinning.

"Gross!" They all said.

"Like you've never had it." Dean tossed back.

ooooooooooo

"That boy need to wash his mouth out with soap." Missouri said after the guys left.

"At least your not related to him." Jamie said.

"Not yet but by marriage." Jess said.

"Jessica!" Her and Missouri said shocked.

"What? It's true!" Jess said.

"She's right." Jamie said agreeing.

"You two girls." Missouri said shaking her head.

The rest of the day they spent decorating the back yard for their small reception. They were going to get married in Pastor Jim's church and Sam was going to take Jess to the beach for their honeymoon. He wouldn't say where though. He wanted it to be a surprise.

After they finished it was dark out so they ordered pizza and were telling secrets about the boys.

"Has Sam ever told you about the Nair incident?" Jamie asked her.

"What?" Jess asked almost choking on her pizza.

"It was prank war and Dean slipped a little something in Sam's shampoo. When Sam came out of the shower well it was really funny!" Jamie said laughing making Jess laugh too.

"Poor Sam." She said shaking her head.

"I remember that. Boy thought he was dying or something." Missouri said. "I want to hear one about Dean. Cocky bastard always things he's all high and mighty."

Jamie and Jess laughed harder.

"Okay. One prank war it was after dad had given Dean the car and I snuck out in the middle of the night and pushed it down the street. When he came out the next morning he nearly had a heart attack." Jamie said.

"What is it with Dean and that car?" Jess asked.

"At first I thought it was because he couldn't get a girl. Guess I was wrong."

"Jamie Marie Winchester!" Missouri said shocked.

"Missouri do you know any about my dad?"

"No. He wasn't into any of that. Not that I know of though. You could ask Bobby tomorrow."

"Maybe I will."

"Well I don't know about you two but we have to be up in 4 hours." Jess moaned.

"She's right. Let's hit the sack." Missouri said.

oooooooooooo

"Dean I can't believe you got me a stripper!" Sam said disgusted.

"Sammy it's the last night as a single man!" Dean said watching the girls lap dance. "Besides it can't get any better than this." He said grinning. "It's your night!"

"You don't think the girls are telling secrets about us do you?"

Dean frowned. "Better not or I'll kick Jamie's ass."

oooooooooo

The next day Dean woke up to a huge hangover to Sam yelling "I'm getting married today!"

"Dude." Dean groaned putting a pillow over his head.

"We have to be at the church in two hours. Get dressed!"

"I don't know how Jess can stand you being so bossy."

"I get it from you." Sam glared.

oooooooooo

"Jess you make a beautiful bride." Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." She said smiling. "I know it was short notice."

"Honey I don't care as long as your happy. And your father likes Sam which isn't like him." Her mother said.

"I'll go see if the guys are ready." Jamie said leaving.

She walked out in the hall and saw Angel in a tux.

"You look gorgeous." He said grinning.

"No I don't. I hate dresses."

He laughed. "So am I forgiven?"

"Your forgiven. I have to go see if the guys are ready."

"See you at the house."

"Your not staying?"

"I can't set foot in a church."

"Right. Never mind." She gave him a quick kiss before checking on Sam. "You guys ready?"

_"In a minute!"_ Dean yelled annoyed. _"Do you have to yell?"_

"I was talking jerk." She spat back.

ooooooooooo

"How does it feel to be a Winchester?" She asked Jess at Missouri's place after the wedding.

"Great." Jess said grinning.

"I can't believe Dean's drinking again."

"The wedding was beautiful." Jessica's mother said. "Except for when Dean threw up after the I Do's."

"That's Dean for you." Jamie said.

"Mind if I still her?" Angel asked coming up.

"Go ahead. I'm going to search for my husband." Jess said smiling big. "Husband." She said again and giggled.

"At least someones happy." Angel said.

"Angel, I know we've had our rough spots mostly because of me-"

"Don't worry about it. All couples fight." Dean said.

"So we're a couple again?"

"We were a couple before?" She frowned joking at him.

"Verry funny." Angel said kissing her.

"Get your tonge out of my little sisters mouth." Dean said standing next to them.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like the bar?" Jamie joked.

"Your a smart ass."

"That's why you love me." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Because I have to." Dean corrected.

"Ouch!"

"There's my favorite sister." Sam said smiling like a little kid.

"I'm your only sister." Jamie said smiling back."

"Yeah. Too bad." Dean said.

"So you and Jess leaving pretty soon?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Soon as I can pry her away from her mother." Sam said.

"Well have fun man. Honeymoons supposed to be the best part." Dean said grinning.

"Dude." They all said.

"What? It's true." Dean said.

"How you manage to get girls amazes me." Jamie said shaking her head.

"Sorry. Couldn't get away from my parents." Jess said.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked holding her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said grinning.

"Have fun you two!" Dean hollered at them.

"Do you always have to be an ass?" Jamie asked Dean.

"Yes." Dean said.

**A/N: Okay I decided to end this chapter there. Sam and Jessica finally got married and Jamie's slowly returning to the life that she didn't want to come back to. I have a few more surprises ahead for Sam and Jess. Next chapter Dean's son and Lisa shows up. I haven't forgot about them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

A year later Dean and Jamie hit the road again while Sam and Jess went back to school as a happily married couple. Angel went back to L.A. after they both decided it'd be best just being friends because lets face it Jamie wasn't having any luck with guys. Never had except for Angel which was a bust because he's dead. She was beginning to feel like a nun. Maybe she should become a nun.

"If you become a nun I'll kill you." Dean said as they were driving in the car.

"Most brothers would be thrilled not to worry about their sister not being able to have sex." She joked.

"Tell me that you haven't had sex with Angel." He begged.

"Not that it's any of your business but no. Angel have sex, Angel go bad. Don't want that."

"No." He said agreeing. "I really thought you two would have worked it out."

"My big brother wanted me to be with a dead guy? Where is Dean and what have you done with him?" She said joking.

"I just want you to be happy. Haven't seen you happy since-" His voice trailed off.

"Where we going?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to see Eric. Tomorrows his birthday."

Jamie smiles. "So you did remember that you had a son."

"Hey! We've been busy." He said in defense.

"I'm teasing Dean. Does Lisa know that your coming?"

"No. I wanted to surprise her."

"She'll be surprised alright." Jamie said shaking her head.

oooooooooo

Dean pulled up to where Lisa lived and they got out of the car him holding Eric's present.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" Lisa yelled annoyed. Just then the door opened. "Dean." She breathed shocked. "You came."

"I wasn't going to miss my sons birthday since I know I have one now would I?"

Tension.

"Jamie. You look good." Lisa said avoiding Dean's gaze.

"You too." Jamie said wishing she could leave.

"Why don't you guys come in? Eric should be coming home from school soon." Lisa said stepping aside so they could enter.

"You don't pick him up?" Dean said.

"He likes the school bus with his friends." She said.

"Hey Dean. Can I have the keys? I haven't got my nephews present yet." Jamie begged wanting to leave before a fight broke out.

"You know the answer to that." Dean said looking at her like she was nuts.

"Well if you won't give them to me then-" She grabbed them out of his pocket and ran towards the car.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

"I promise I won't crash it!" She yelled before taking off.

Dean turned around to find Lisa trying not to laugh. "I always did like your sister." She said.

"Some of us has to." He muttered. "So where should I put his present?"

"I'll take it." She said putting it in the living room closet.

"Place looks nice." Dean said looking around.

"It's good enough for Eric. He's not picky."

"I know I haven't called much in the last couple of months-"

"It's okay Dean. I know about your dad."

"You do?"

"Everyone knows about John Winchester. They're just a little skeptic on how he died. I didn't say anything."

"Thanks. I didn't realize dad new alot of people. He always kept to himself."

"Dean I know that we have a lot of things to talk about-"

"You think? Why else did Jamie run off?" He snapped.

"Dean I know that your still angry at me for not telling you about your son-"

"Damn straight! You make me out to be the bad guy when I didn't even know that I had a son!"

"Don't you think that I would have told you if I knew where you were?" She said getting angry.

"I had a phone! Still have one!"

"The number was old! You didn't have that phone anymore! You have no right to get angry with me! I'm the one that carried him for 9 months, clothed and fed him!"

"You knew I would have helped if I had known so don't try to blame me for this. I'm not a great guy but I'd stick by my kids if I knew I had them." He glared.

"Mommy! I;m home!" Eric said running in.

Dean and Lisa tried to smile for the kid.

"How was school?" Lisa asked taking his backpack.

"Great! I made you a picture!" He said holding to her.

"That's great. I'll put it on the fridge later." She said.

"Dean!" Eric said hugging him.

"Hey bud. How you been?" Dean asked picking him up.

"Good."

"Still listening to classic rock?"

"What other kind of music is there?" Eric said rolling his eyes.

Dean laughed. "Eric what have I told you about that?" Lisa said.

"It's not polite to roll your eyes." Eric said.

"That's right."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Eric asked Dean.

Dean looked at Lisa. "If it's alright with your mom."

"Please mom?" Eric begged.

"It's okay honey." Lisa said.

"Yes!" Eric yelled happy.

oooooooooooooooo

Jamie was at the local K-Mart store trying to find a birthday present but the only problem was she didn't know what Eric liked. She'd kill herself before she'd ever set foot in Walmart. For some reason Walmart always made her insane whenever they had to go there so she try's to advoid it at all costs. She went to the cd section knowning that Eric like the same music as Dean and picked out a couple of cd's. Bad Company's Greatest Hits and Ac/Dc. She hoped Lisa wouldn't be mad and went out to the check line when she felt eyes on her back in line. She slowly turned and was shocked to see who it was. It couldn't be.

"Long time no see." The man said.

She just stared at him and passed out.

oooooooooooooo

Dean had brought his taoes in for Eric to look at when his cell rang.

"Dean. What? Where is she? I'll be right there." Dean said hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" Lisa asked.

"That was the hospital. Jamie was admitted. I don't know the whole story." Dean said.

"You should go to her."

"I'll be back." He promised.

oooooooooooooo

"Why can't I go?" She demanded.

They had to put restraints on her.

"If you don't calm down I'll have to sedate you." Her doctor told her for the 20th time.

"I just passed out! I'm fine! People pass out all the time!" She cried.

"Your brother is on his way. From what I take it he's your legal guardian?"

"I don't have a guardian! I'm 20!"

ooooooooooooo

Dean came in to hear his sister yelling down the hall.

"Can I help you?" A sexy nurse asked.

"God yes." He said without thinking.

The nurse smiled at himi.

"Actually I think I just need to follow the yelling." He said smirking.

"Oh. Your the brother. The doctor will be glad to see you." She said walking away.

Dean watched her little butt wiggle back and forth before he snapped back. "Sister." He said reminding himself. Dean walked in to find his little sister tied down on a bed. "What the hell's going on?" He demanded.

"Dean! Get me out of here!" She growled.

"Your sister passed out at the K-Mart store in town." The doctor said.

"So? Everyone passes out." Dean said trying not to sound worried.

"When she came too she started attacking a man that was trying to help her." The doctor said.

Dean looked at his sister in shock.

"Dean it's not what you think. I saw him." She said her eyes pleading.

"Saw who?"

"Riley. The guy that-" Her voice trailed off.

"He's in town?" Dean said wanting to kill the guy now.

"He was standing behind me in line. I didn't know that it was himi until he touched my shoulder."

"Am I missing something?" Her doctor asked.

"Sir can I talk to you outside?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

They went out in the hall and Dean explained everything that happened to her about the rape.

"I didn't know. She can be released." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Dean said going back in the room to find her staring at the window.

"Good news. Your being released." Dean said.

She turnes and looked at him. "Why is it everytime this family try's to do something normal it backfires?"

Dean laughed.

oooooooooooo

Later that night they were eating dinner at Lisa's.

"Sorry for the trouble." Lisa said.

"It's not your fault." Jamie said looking at the food on her plate barely touching it.

"You better eat. I need your butt sharp." Dean said stuffing his face.

She just gave him a disgusted look. You think she'd be used to it by now but she's not.

Lisa smiled and shook her head while Eric was eating normal. "Mommy says that's not polite." Eric said.

Dean stopped for a minute looking at her. "Can't help it when your hungry." He said eating again.

"I'm going to go check in a motel room." Jamie said getting up.

"You still haven't eaten." Dean said.

"I'll grab something."

"Jamie-"

"I'm fine Dean." She said before leaving.

"I hate when she lies." Dean muttered after she left.

"Do you want to go after her?" Lisa asked.

"No. I'm spending time with my son." Dean said causing Eric to smile.

ooooooooooooo

Jamie checked herself into a motel not far form Lisa's since she had the Impala and asked for two queens. She then grabbed their bags out of the trunk and went back in the room before closing the door. She turned on the light and screamed when she saw who was standing in the room.

"Miss me?" Riley said with yellow eyes.

**A/N: Okay I'm trying to catch up on all of my stories now after I was gone last weekend. It may take a few days but I promise I'll have them up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

"What no hug?" He mocked stepping towards her. She took a few steps back not trusting him.

"How can-"

"I'm always watching you Winchesters. Always a thorn in my side. We'll I got rid of the real competition- Your daddy." He said with an evil smile.

"Shut up!"

"Now now. I do believe your expecting a call any minute now."

"From who?"

"Sammy. I sent him a little vision and your going to lie unless you want one of your brothers dead. Got it?"

Just then her phone rang and she answered.

"Jamie. Are you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said lying.

"I just had a nightmare." He said lying too. "You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Of course."

"I guess I'll talk to you later. It's 3:a.m. here."

"Tell Jess I said hi."

"Love you." He said hanging up.

"Aw. Two siblings claiming to be honest with each other." The Demon said.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" She cried.

"Because you and Dean have what I want." It said in her ear.

"What?"

"Sammy. He's special but then again your family knew that. So did your mommy."

"No she didn't!"

"Your mommy knew me then. She lied to your whole family. Your all in pain because she didn't tell John Winchester the truth."

She closed her eyes not wanting to believe him. "What truth?"

"That she belonged to me. She made a deal with me to save Sammy."

"No she didn't!" She said backing away from him. "Demons lie!"

"Demons tell the truth in the most harsh way you could ever imagine. That's what make you humans so weak. You can't take the truth."

"If that's true what was wrong with Sam?"

"She gave birth to him too early and summond me."

"How'd she even know about the supernatural?"

"She knew. Let's just leave it at that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm not the bad guy. I am but not the way your daddy made me out to be. He was just lied to by the woman he thought he loved. Just give me what I want and I'll go away." He promised.

"You want me to turn on my own brother?" She looked at it in shock.

"Just give me what I want and Dean will get to live."

"You want me to pick which brother gets to live?"

"I would have never chosen you but since you killed my right hand man Lindsey McDonald I'm going to torture you to do my dirty work. You have 24hrs to decided." It said before giving her a hard kiss before vanishing.

She ran in the bathroom and threw up eventhough she hadn't eaten.

ooooooooooooo

Later after she threw up she grabbed her cell and was going to call Dean when her phone rang. It was Sam again.

"Sam I'm-"

"Jess is dead." Sam said hurt.

"What?" She said shocked.

"There was a fire. It was the demon."

"Are you sure?"

"She was pinned to the celling!"

"Sam I'm sorry."

"You were in trouble weren't you?" He demanded.

Last time she heard him so angry was the fight between him and John when he wanted to go to college.

"No-"

"LIAR! WHY CAN"T YOU EVER BE HONEST!"

"Sam I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did! You betrayed me. I don't ever want to see you ever again!"

"Sam-"

He hung up

Damn Demon.

It was her fault Jessica was dead.

No. If the Demon was true then it was her mothers fault.

All of this.

She slid down and cried.

ooooooooooooo

Dean ran to the motel and had to kick the door down. He went in the bathroom and saw his little sister crying on the dirty floor.

"Jamie-"

"Don't Dean. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault that Jess is dead. It's no ones but that damned demon."

"He hates me Dean." She said miserably.

"He's just angry right now and grieving. How could he think this is your fault?"

She looked up at him and told him everything that happened earlier.

"Demons lie." Dean said when she was finished.

"He was telling the truth. He showed me."

"It could have made it up to look real." Dean said not believing it.

"I don't know except my little brother hates me."

ooooooooooooooo

A week later they drove to California for the funeral. Dean and Jamie stayed behind and saw Sam with Jess's parents. Sam must have sensed they were there and turned around. His face turned angry and walked at them.

"Why did you bring her here?" Sam demanded causing everyone to look at them.

"Sam, calm down-" Dean began.

"I don't want her here Dean! She's not my sister. Not anymore." He sneered looking straight at her.

"I'll go." She said turning around.

"Jamie-" Dean began.

"Leave me alone Dean." She said as the guests watched her walk down the hill.

oooooooooooooo

She didn't tell Dean where she was going as she got a cab and went to the only place she could think of and got out and walked in the lobby.

"Jamie. What a surprise." Wesley said. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Angel around? I really need to talk to him."

"He's out on a case. What happened to you?" He asked taking her in Angel's office.

"Is it alright to be in here?" She asked.

"Actually it's my office now." Wesley admitted.

"Since when?"

"A lot has changed since you and Angel broke up. Now want to tell me why your here? Not that I'm happy to see you."

"My brother hates me." She said crying again.

"Wesley how come your crying like a girl?" A young black man came in. "Oh. Didn't know we had a case."

"Gunn this is Jamie a friend of Angel's." Wesley said.

"As in-" Gunn began. "Wow. So your the one that makes him all mopey."

She started crying harder.

"What'd I say?" Gunn asked.

ooooooooooooooo

After the funeral Dean decided to have it out with Sam once everyone was gone. Sam was the only one that stayed to see Jess's grave be burried.

"Sam you can't make this her fault." Dean said.

"She lied to me!"

"You lied to her too! You know how rough she's had it Sam! How could you even act that way towards her?"

"I'm angry at myself." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because I dreamt about Jessica's death for years and I didn't do anything."

"Sam there's something that you need to hear." Dean began.

ooooooooo

Wesley had carried her upstairs to Angel's room after she had cried herself to sleep and ran into Angel in the hall.

"Why were you in my room?" Angel asked.

"Jamie's here. She's in bad shape Angel." Wesley said.

Angel went in the room and saw her curled up into a ball with a tear streaked face.

"She's had a rough time." Wesley said behind him.

"Let her sleep for now. I'm going to call Dean to let him know she's okay."

ooooooo

Dean hung up. "She's at Angel's."

"I really screwed up. What was I thinking yelling at her after what she's been through?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure she understands. We just need to find a way to keep the damn Demon away from her."

oooooo

"It didn't just tell me the truth. It showed me. Angel you once said my mother asked you to look out for me in case something happened. Is that why you didn't want me going to Wolfram & Hart?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Your mother told me the truth."

"Is that all you kept from me?"

"I knew about Sam. The Demon just using you to get to him."

"But Sam's not evil."

"You said so yourself. Everyone has a good and dark side to them."

"You know how I say stuff sometimes-"

"What you say is the truth. Hell I had to have a soul. If I didn't then you'd be dead right now."

"Angelus."

"Maybe I can get Wesley to summon the it so I can kill it." Angel suggested.

"Angel-"

"I've stopped the world from ending a couple of times. How hard can this demon be to kill?"

oooooooooo

"Very hard. No magic can kill it." Wesley said looking up from his books.

"How about a painful death? Those are always fun." Angel asked.

"Dad knew how to kill it." Dean said looking at John's journal.

"He did?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Some kind of Cult. One of a kind. It can kill any living creature."

"Of course! The Cult!" Wesley said grabbing another book. "Angel I'm surprised you never heard of it."

"I thought it was a myth." Angel said in defense.

"How is it Watcher's knew about the Cult?" Sam asked.

"Watcher's know just about everything." Wesley said.

"Except how to pick up a girl." Gunn said.

Dean laughed. "Sorry." Dean said. He liked Gunn.

"We just need to find out where the Cult is then I can summon it." Wesley said.

"How do we find out where it is?" Sam asked.

"You have visions." Dean said.

"Like the Demon that wants me is going to show me where it's at." Sam said sarcastically.

"No need to get snippy." Wesley said.

"Snippy?" Dean asked.

"It's English." Gunn said.

"I only meant is that we can do a locater spell." Wesley said annoyed.

"How do we do it?" Jamie spoke up.

"First we need to get the ingrediants and go from there."

"I'm surprised you didn't think of that." Dean said to Sam.

Sam gave him a look. "I'm surprise you can still get girls."

oooooooooo

"You sure about this?" Angel asked her as the others were setting up.

"I want to get this over with." She said.

"You know there's no gaurantee that this will work."

"I'm going for anything Angel. My parents are dead. I want the rest of my family alive."

He smirked. "So are you sorry you were brought back then?"

"Shut it."

"I knew it! Your glad!" He said teasing.

"Angel you get annoying when you do that."

"Come on. I can tease you."

Just then they looked at each other for a moment then started kissing like crazy.

"God I missed this." She moaned.

"Me too." Then they started taking each other's clothes off.

"Yo! We're ready for you two." Gunn said walking in on them. "Oh!" He covered his eyes with his hand. "I did not need to see that."

She laughed.

ooooooooooooo

They walked in the lobby and everyone looked at them.

"What?" Angel asked annoyed.

"How come your clothes are on inside out?" Sam asked with a smirk.

They both looked down.

"Didn't even notice." She said.

She ignored the glare Dean shot Angel.

"Okay. Who's ready to kill a demon?" Angel asked.

They just looked at him like he was crazy when Gunn shut the lights off.

Wesley took a map out and did his thing when a shinny light appeared on the map.

"That's it." Sam said.

"Daniel Elkins lives there." Dean said shocked.

Just then the map caught on fire.

"FIRE!" Wesley yelled as they scooted back from it.

Jamie put the fire out.

"So we go to Elkins and get the Cult." Dean said.

"But that's on the other side of the United State and we don't have time." Sam said.

They all looked at each other before they all said.

"WILLOW!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

"I still say she should have come with us." Dean said as they went through Elkins place.

"She didn't need to come along." Sam said.

"You worried the two of them are going to do it like bunnies?" Willow asked.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other.

oooooooooo

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Angel asked Jamie.

"A while I hope." She said grinning.

"Jamie we can't do this again."

"Angel we know when to stop."

"What happens if one of these times we don't?"

"Angel I can't live my life without you."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. Do you know how hard it was for me to get over the rape? Your the only guy I've been with since that happened."

"What about Caleb?"

"Caleb?"

"You two kissed. He can give you things that I can't. That's why I hate him."

"I don't want to be with him."

"Maybe you should. You deserve to have a family someday. I can't give you that."

"You say that now but we always end back to where we were and this is it." She said kissing him.

"One of us has to be the strong one here." He said pulling back.

She just looked at him and walked out.

ooooooooooo

"That was nifty." Willow said as they landed back in the lobby.

"Did you get the cult?" Wesley asked.

"Right here." Dean said. "Now I can shoot the son of a bitch."

"Is that what you think?" The Demon said appearing.

Dean fired and it whistled by the demon's face.

"Thought you were a great shot?" It mocked pinning him.

"Your not getting Sam." Dean said.

Then it knocked everyone else out except for Sam. "Sam join me." It said.

"No. You killed my wife." Sam said with hate.

"If you don't join then more people will die. Dean boy here and your sister. Don't you want your sister to be happy? How can she be happy having to worry about you?" It taunted.

"Don't listen to it Sam!" Dean yelled.

"I've had enough of you!" It said knocking Dean out. "Join me Sam."

"If I do you have to leave them alone." Sam said.

It smiled. "Of course. Join me and your sister will be happy. I can give her one thing that she wants most."

"What's that?"

"Angel. Human."

"You do the deal first." Sam said.

It smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Sam said.

"That's my boy." It said.

ooooooooooooo

Jamie was walking down the hall pissed when she heard Angel scream in pain.

"ANGEL!" She yelled running in his room. "Angel?" She looked around and saw him on the floor. "What happend?"

He stood up and just looked weird.

"Your not Angelus are you?" She asked.

Angel just looked at her and went to the mirror and gasped when he saw his reflection.

"How?" She said shocked.

"I don't know." He finally said. "I feel different. And my stomachs growling."

She walked up to him and placed a hand over his heart. "It's beating." She said shocked. "How?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I'm human again but I do know one thing."

"What?"

"You were right. No matter how hard we try we can't stay away from each other." He said kissing her.

"Are you sure?" She asked so desperately wanting it.

"Hell yes." He said taking off his shirt.

oooooooooooooo

Dean came to with something cold on his forehead.

"Ow!" He said.

"Sorry man. You got bumped pretty hard." Gunn said. "You want to hold this now?" He asked.

Dean took the icepack and held it in place. "Where's Sam?"

They all looked at each other.

"Where is he?" He said again standing up.

"He's not here." Wesley said.

"The Demon?" Dean asked.

"I came to just as Sam made a deal with it." He said.

"What deal did he make?"

"He gave himself to the demon for yours and Jamie's happiness." Gunn said.

"How the hell could he do something so stupid?" Dean yelled angry.

"We have more bad news." Gunn said.

"What?"

"Sam has the cult." Wesley said.

"But he's with the demon!" Dean yelled.

"Exactly."

"Where's Jamie?" Dean asked in a regular tone.

"We don't know. We can't find Angel either."

ooooooooooooo

"I can't blieve this." She said as they laid in bed naked with a sheet wrapped around them.

"I know." He said holding her close.

"Is this a dream?"

"No. It's real. And I'm not letting you go this time." He promised kissing her again.

oooooooooooo

"I'm going to search the rooms. They have to be here." Dean said.

"Look man, I get that your upset about your brother. Believe me I know what your going through." Gunn said.

"No you don't." Dean glared.

"Yes I do. My sister was turned into a vampire and I had to stake her. I know exactly what your going through."

"I'm sorry about your sister. I didn't know." Dean said.

"It's cool. You just can't go all rambo. You need to think straight."

"I just have to get him back. I've done it before and I will again." He vowed.

oooooooooooo

6 years later... **(Dean-28, Jamie-26, Sam-23)**

"Your kids screaming for her mother again." Dean said walking in the kitchen holding a 3 month old baby. His niece. "My music didn't even help."

"Like it would." Jamie said grabbing her daughter away from Dean. Suddenly she stopped crying and cooed.

"Don't tell me that kids already was screaming just for attention? I thought kids didn't do that until their at least 4 or 5." He said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Okay. One her name is Samantha and two you scream for attention. Just at girls." She said smirking.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Kids not in front of the baby." Angel said walking in.

"What are you guys hunting this weekend?" She asked placing her daughter in her husbands arms so she can finish cooking breakfast.

"A Wendigo." Dean said.

"Be careful."

"Yes ma." Dean joked.

Jamie put pancakes and bacon on the table and Dean started scarffing his.

"You'd think it wouldn't bother me anymore but it does." She said making Angel laugh.

"So what are you going to be doing while we're gone?" Angel asked.

"I thought I'd stay with Bobby. He hasn't really had time to spend with Sam."

ooooooooooo

"There's my little girl." Bobby said holding Samantha. "She's gotten so big." Sammy cooed at Bobby and she grabbed a finger with her hand. "And strong too." He said smiling.

"She's a good baby." Jamie said sitting down. "Any luck?"

"No." Bobby said lying. He hated lying to her.

"Dean knows what happened that night and he won't tell me."

"Maybe he's trying to protect you."

"For not knowing what happened to Sam? I won't stop looking. That little girl deserves to know her Uncle someday.'

"I agree but you may have to face the fact that-"

"HE"S NOT DEAD!" She yelled causing Samy to wail bloody murder. "SHIT!" She yelled frusturated. Then she grabbed her baby and started rocking her to calm her down. "I'm sorry. Mommy didn't mean it." She said and Sammy started to calm down a little followed by a hiccup.

"She can tell your hurting." Bobby said.

"I just want him back. He was always there for me when we were kids and now I can't even help him. I know he's alive Bobby. He's just waiting for us to get him."

ooooooooooo

"Isn't that sweet." Meg said as her and Sam stood outside Bobby's and watched. "You'd think Dean would have told her the truth."

Sam just watched with an evil smile. "I know one way to get back at him."

"What's that?"

"Tell her the truth. She'll be so mad at Dean she won't want to talk to him ever again."

"That's a start but what about Angel? That would hurt her to the core."

"He doesn't know. You can work him up though."

"Are you suggesting the old roll in the sack?" She said smiling.

"More like 'help me I'm being attacked'."

"I love the way you think baby." She said.

"I know." He said and they started kissing.

oooooooooo

"What's wrong?" She asked Bobby who was looking out the window but didn't see anything.

"I don't know. I feel like we're being watched."

"But they can't get in right? With the Devil Traps and salt lines?"

"I'm probably over reacting."

"Should I call Dean?"

"No. Not unless it's something serious."

Just then there was a knock on his door. Bobby went to answer it. "Sam?" He said shocked.

"Did you say Sam?" Jamie sat the baby down and went over to the door. "Sammy?" She said happy and shocked.

"Hey sis. Miss me?" He said smiling and holding out his arms for a hug.

She was going to go hug him when Bobby pulled her back. "Bobby what are you doing? It's Sam!" She said trying to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"That's not Sam." Bobby said struggling with her.

"Bobby boy you never let your guard down do you?" Sam said. With a wave of his arm he knocked Bobby out cold and Samantha started crying. "Are you happy to see me sis?" He asked with a smirk.

Jamie just stood there not sure what to do with the sound of her daughter crying for her.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took awhile to update. I went to the movies twice this weekend and wasn't really home. Plus I started two stories for One Tree Hill and now I'm trying to get caught up again while trying to find a job. Also this chapter was a little hard to write. Hope it turned out okay for you happy readers. Happy Labor Day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

"Sis aren't you glad to see me?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am."

"Why can't I hug you then?"

"Your not Sam." She said.

"It's me. I just want to be with my family again."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Sam's smile vanished going back to his dark side. "I gave up my life for you and you won't even give me a hug!"

"What are you taking about?"

"Dean didn't tell you? I gave myself to the demon for you two. I'm the reason why Angel's human and that you have a daughter."

She was shocked. Dean knew and he lied to her all this time.

"He lied to all of us." Sam said. "He said he'd always be there to protect us and he couldn't even do that."

"I'm so sorry Sammy." She said crying.

"It's not your fault. Can I just see my niece?"

"Please forgive me."

Before he had time to react turned around and faced him pulling the trigger. Sam looked up at her in shock before he fell dead face first to the ground. She dropped the gun and was crying more when Bobby came around.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bitch tried to kill me." Sam said standing back up.

They both turned around in shock.

He laughed. "Did you honestly think a gun with rock salt would kill me? Your losing your touch there sis." Sam stepped through.

"How can-" Bobby was cut off.

"You are a pain in the ass old man!" Sam said knocking him out again.

Jamie ran and picked a still screaming Sammi up.

"Sam plese." She begged backing up.

"Why? You shot me! But then again you are a killer like me."

"No I'm not."

"Did you forget Lindsey McDonald? A human?"

"He was evil."

"Just like me." Sam said smiling.

"Your not evil."

"Wrong little sis. I'm finally the person that I was supposed to be. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Let me see my niece."

oooooooooo

"That son of a bitch is getting on my nerves!" Dean said standing back up.

The Wendigo threw him against a tree.

"I got it!" Angel yelled shooting of a flare gun at the creature. It missed my a inch. "Never mind!"

"What is that thing? A freaking hamster!"

"Quiet."

"What?"

"Don't you hear that?" Angel asked.

"It sounds like a woman crying." Dean frowned.

They looked around and saw a blonde woman with scratches on her.

"Miss are you alright?" Dean asked trying to see if she had anymore damages.

"It's still out there." The woman said crying.

"Don't worry. We're going to get it. Angel you take her back to the car." Dean said.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with that thing." Angel said.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Dean yelled.

"Come on." Angel said helping the woman up and taking her to safety.

oooooooooo

"Please Sam. She doesn't have anything to do with this. She's just a baby." Jamie tried.

"She's more than that."

"What are you talking about?" She asked not understanding.

"She has to die."

Her eyes went wide. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM US!"

"She'll destroy me Jamie! Don't you get that! You don't want your brother dead do you?"

"I don't want you dead or my baby! Your not getting her!" She yelled trying to run upstairs but Sam somehow forced her down the stairs causing her to fall. "NO!" She yelled as she landed with a thud. Samantha slipped from her arms and rolled next to Sam. Samantha was screaming.

"Hey there little girl." Sam said picking her up.

"Don't you hurt her!" Jamie tried standing up.

"I don't have a choice." Sam said. He put his hand over Samantha and she suddenly stopped crying.

"NO!" Jamie yelled in agony.

"I had to do it." Sam said setting the baby back down before vanishing.

ooooooooo

"Man that thing was a bitch!" Dean said walking to the car. "Hey man you here?" Dean asked. He walked to the other side of the Impala and found the woman with tears in her eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"Another one of those creatures came. It got him." She said crying.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

She pointed up and he looked. Angel was hanging upside down from a tree with his throat slashed.

"No." Was all Dean said.

oooooooooo

Bobby came to with a pounding headache. "Son of a-" He paused when he saw Jamie sitting by the front door holding a sleeping Samantha tight. Her eyes were real red. "Jamie. What happened?" Bobby asked going towards her.

"She's okay. She's alive." She said not looking at him.

Bobby bent down and looked at Samantha and noticed she wasn't breathing. "I'm sorry." He said in shock.

"She's alive. She's just sleeping. She likes to sleep." She said not wanting to believe it.

"Honey she's gone. She's with your parents now."

"Ssh. She's sleeping." She said again.

Bobby began to worry.

"Bobby I have some-" Dean stopped when he saw his little sister. "What happened?"

"She's sleeping." Jamie said again.

"Dean let's go in the kitchen." Bobby said.

ooooooooooo

A week had past and they had a funeral for Angel and Samantha. Dean was getting worried about his sister because she wouldn't eat or take a shower. She just stayed in bed the whole time.

"Bobby we got to do something." Dean said.

"What? She's in pain right now. Everyone handles their grief differently."

"But she hasn't eaten anything in five days. She's getting weaker."

"What are we supposed to do? Force feed her?"

"If it keeps her alive."

"She lost her family Dean. That's the hardest thing to go through."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I meant when you lose a child it's something you don't ever want to go through."

Just then Jamie came downstairs showered and refreshed. Dean and Bobby looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked. "I'm starving." She said going in the kitchen.

"Your up." Dean said following her.

"Yeah. I decided that I wasn't going to feel sorry for myself anymore. We still have a job to do right?" She said drinking some Sunny D.

"We don't have to do it this instant." Dean said.

"But we have to. That's why dad sacraficed himself for us. We have to continue on the tradition. I've was on the internet all night and I think I found us a case."

"Jamie, we can take time off. It's not going to hurt anyone." Dean said.

"Yes it will. So there was this haunting I found. A famous one about these school children that saves lives at a train track."

"Children?" Bobby asked.

"Spirits of dead children. Apparently whenever a car stalls on the tracks it's mysteriously pushed to safety."

"I've heard that legend." Bobby said remembering.

"But nothing bads happening to anyone is there?" Dean asked.

"There's some wittnesses that said something was keeping the car on the tracks. Can we go?" She asked.

Dean looked at Bobby and he nodded.

"Yeah. Go get your things in the car. I'll be out there." Dean said.

"Great!" She said going back upstairs.

"Bobby is this a good idea?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She needs to do stuff to keep her mind off of what happened. This is better than her waisting away in bed isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Call if you need anything." Bobby said.

"Believe me. I will."

ooooooooo


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

**Author's Note: Tough All Over is back now. This story takes off from my other pen name**** DeanFanGirl**** story because I forgot the password to my old account. Silly I know but it's been 3 years since I last posted chapters for it. I finally got my computer working again and I've been trying to make all the chapters longer for you guys that have been waiting. Please review. I'm still trying to get back into writing. So here you guys go and enjoy!**

****

5 months later…

"Knew I'd find you here." Dean said.

"Go away, Dean." Jamie said.

She was sitting on the ground next to Samantha's and Angel's graves.

"I will. I just wanted to make sure you were-"

"Alive?"

"I've been worried about you. So has Bobby."

"Dean you don't know what it's like to lose a child. I hope you never have too. Now I know why dad sacrificed himself for me. He couldn't live with that guilt."

"Dad sacrificed himself for his kids. That's what a parent does."

"I wasn't able to for Samantha. I was too shocked about what was happening. I still can't believe that the brother that I loved so much killed my family with his own hands."

"You know the real Sam would never do that."

"My heart knows but my mind can't accept it. Even if we ever managed to get Sam back I don't know how I'd ever be able to look at him the same."

"We are going to get Sam back. This family has already lost too much."

"You were right. A job like ours we can't get close to people."

"Angel was different. He already knew about the supernatural."

"When Angel turned human he thought it was a gift. All it did was kill him. Like mom, dad-"

"We can't save everyone."

"What's the point in doing this anyways? In the end we all die."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that. How many people are alive because of us?"

"Every time we save a life another one dies somewhere. What's the point Dean?" She said standing up and walking off.

Unknown to them Sam was watching them.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well your plan seems to be working." Meg said as they watched Dean drive off. "All we need to do is get rid of Dean."

"He's smarter than he looks." Sam said.

"It's too bad she can't feel that her precious baby is alive. I thought it was a mother's will to know." She said kissing Sam.

Sam pushed her back. "Your disgusting if you think anything's going to happen between us." He said before pulling out a charm.

"Where did you get that?" She said shocked.

"I won't tell if you won't." Sam said before killing her. He watched as she burst into flames. All was left was ash. "Now I don't have to hear your whiney voice anymore." He said kicking the ash before walking off.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Bobby." Dean said grabbing a beer.

"Rough day?"

"Don't ask." He said already gulping the beer.

"Well I guess this may not be a good time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Dean I think Jamie should be here."

"Bobby she can't handle anything right now. Just tell me."

"I called a friend and asked him to do a favor for me."

"What kind of favor?"

"I had him check Samantha's grave."

"Bobby! Why would you do that?" Dean said shocked.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this. Why kill Angel and Samantha then not her?"

"He wanted to get back at her for making him take the deal."

"Dean he didn't find her body in it."

"How could he look without disturbing it?"

"There's people with special powers out there. I don't have to tell you that."

"Are you telling me that Sam has my niece alive somewhere?"

"Sure looks like it. I just haven't been able to figure out why he wants her alive. He knows she's going to have special powers when she's older."

"Maybe he's taken over the demons plan- building that army to kill everyone."

"I think we should tell Jamie what's going on. She's going to be angry for keeping this from her."

"I'm not telling my sister until I get her daughter back."

"Where is she?"

"She was at the cemetery last. Let's get to work on finding out where Sam is. Find Sam we find Samantha."

ooooooooooooooo

"This better be good." The Yellow Eyed Demon said.

"Rough day?" Jamie joked.

"I hate it when you Winchester's summon me."

"I can't say that I'm sorry."

"Your brother is getting out of control."

"What?"

"He killed my daughter. That wasn't part of my plan."

"And I care because?"

"You don't know how powerful Sam really is."

"I thought he was your favorite. Don't like your decision now?"

"I have information that you'd want to know."

"You actually think I'd make a deal with you like my dad did especially after what you did to me when I was a teenager?"

"Your daughter is alive and well."

She was shocked. "Your lying."

"Look into my killer eyes and tell me that I'm lying."

"Demons lie. I've been around long enough to know they try to mess with your mind."

"Samantha is alive and well. I can give her back to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I want Sam gone. Back to his regular self or when Samantha gets older I'll have her kill him. You know she's the only one that can kill his dark side."

"You're afraid he's going to kill you next." She laughed. "The big bad evil is actually scared. So scared that you think I'm going to help you live when you killed my family? You deserve what you get." She said turning around.

"You can have Sam and your daughter back without a price."

"My price would be letting you kill more people."

"But you'd have little Sammy and Samantha back though. What do you say?"

"I'd say I think your dead." Sam said shooting him between the eyes with the cult. "You were right about one thing- I was going to kill you next."

"Sam?" She said with her eyes wide.

"He always got on my nerves."

"Is what he said true? Is Samantha still alive?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why don't you just kill me?"

He had his evil smile. "Because I want you to suffer and be my prisoner," he said saying a spell.

Next thing she knew she was in handcuffs in an old cabin.

"SAM!" She yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll bring Dean and Bobby to you. So you can watch them die painfully."

oooooooooooooooooo

"I think we have everything." Bobby said.

"I hope this works." Dean said.

"What wouldn't work?" Sam asked standing in the door frame.

"Sam." Dean said shocked but relieved to see Sam alive.

"Are you trying to pull a spell on your little brother?"

"You're not my brother. _Sam_ is."

"Everyone has a dark side big brother. Like sweet innocent sis when she killed Lindsey McDonald in cold blood."

"He was a murderer."

"She knew what she was doing. Just like I do. Maybe that's why we've always been close."

"He has her." Bobby realized.

Dean looked at him in shock. "If you hurt her-"

"You'll kill your own brother?" Sam finished. "I have sis and her baby. If you kill me you'll never find them."

"Where are they?" Dean said angry.

"Safe for now."

"Not you though." Bobby said as he fired a water gun at Sam with holy water.

Sam screamed in pain and rage.

"NOW!" Dean yelled.

oooooooooooooooo

Sam came to and chuckled.

"You think you can kill me?"

"I want to torture you a little bit. Turn the table see how it feels. Bobby." Dean said.

Bobby started reading from a book.

"I'll be back. I'm always going to be a part of Sam." He said with black eyes.

"You were never Sam to begin with." Dean said. "Who are you?"

He laughed. "You're worst nightmare." Then he screamed releasing black smoke from his body.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean?" Sam groaned.

"I'm going to untie you." Dean said.

"No."

"Of course I am Sam."

"No. You have to get Jamie and Samantha."

"Where are they?" Bobby asked. "I'll get them."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jamie fell asleep despite the cold wind blowing. A hand touched her and she screamed.

"It's me."

She opened her eyes. "Bobby?" She asked shocked. "You have to leave. Sam will kill you."

"Sam's okay. We got him back. He told us where you were." He said taking the chains off then helping her stand.

"Samantha?"

"I have her in the truck with the heater on. Come on you need to get warm too."

"How did you get him back?" She asked outside of the cabin.

"He's him old self. That's what's important."

"He killed the Yellow Eyed Demon."

Bobby stared at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

"The demon came to me freaked about what Sam was becoming. Sam showed up and killed him. He killed Meg too."

"Something bigger is going to happen then."

"At least mom and dad's killer is finally dead."

They went to the truck and she cried when she saw Samantha. She picked her up and held her close.

"I'm never leaving you ever again." She said kissing her. "She's grown so much. I'm not missing anything else." She promised.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here." Dean said handing Sam a glass of water.

"I already know it has holy water." Sam said drinking it. "You shouldn't have brought me back."

"Sam your alive. We can be a family again."

"How can we after everything I did?"

"It wasn't you Sam."

"I'm not even sure I can look Jamie in the face ever again."

"You two have always been close. That's not going to stop."

"I kept her child away from her."

"She's alive, Sam. That's all that matters. For the last time you were possessed Sam. It wasn't your fault."

Sam didn't say anything.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Bobby I'm not going back." She said.

"I know that you're upset-"

"I'm not going back until I get her checked out by a doctor." She finished.

"Oh. I guess I can make a detour for this little girl." He said watching Samantha giggle at the hanging crosses on his review mirror. She kept trying to reach out for it.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Everything is fine with your daughter." A doctor said 2 hours later.

"Thank god." Jamie said.

"Are you the grandfather?" The doctor asked Bobby.

Bobby blushed. "Uh-"

"He's one of them." Jamie said smiling holding his hand.

"Call me if you have any problems."

"Thank you doctor." She said as they walked out of the hospital.

"What you said in there-"

"I mean it Bobby. You are family. You know I think of you as a father figure."

"Your going to make me cry here." He said turning his head.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"It is if you're a man."

She laughed.

oooooooooooooooo

"What do I say to her?" Sam asked as they watched them get out of the truck.

"Just say what you mean." Dean said as they came in. "There's my niece!' He said holding her.

"Since when do you like babies?" Jamie asked.

"I love kids!"

"Name one that you even know besides Samantha and Eric."

He looked confused. "I don't have to defend myself." He said walking in the kitchen.

"Dean doesn't know the trouble he's getting into." Bobby said following him.

"Dean you better now play that music!" Jamie yelled.

"It's classic!" Dean yelled back.

Jamie and Sam were alone staring at each other.

OOOOOOOO

Sam didn't know what to do. He couldn't even look at her. The last thing he expected was her giving him a tight hug.

"I'm glad your back." She said still hugging him.

"How can you after everything I did to you?"

She pulled away. "It wasn't you Sam. It's my fault you made the deal in the first place. I don't hate you."

"You should. Dad warned all of us."

"But we got you back. Meg's dead and so is the Demon. Whatever was controlling you killed the thing that murdered our parents. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I didn't kill Angel. Meg did."

"See Sam, you couldn't harm a human."

"But you can?"

"Lindsey was evil. He was killing humans that we try to save."

"I thought you didn't want to hunt anymore." He said remembering the cemetery.

"The truth is I don't want to anymore. Dean doesn't understand after everything that's happened to me. I have a daughter to think about. I don't want her to have the life that we had when we were kids."

"But she's going to be apart of it just like we didn't have a choice."

"The Demon could have been lying Sam. They mess with your head anyway they can."

"She's supposed to have powers. Bigger than what I have. It'll help save a lot of people."

"We just got you back. Can we not talk about any of that for now?"

"Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You think she killed him yet?" Bobby asked.

"We would have heard something." Dean said bouncing Samantha on his knee. She was giggling.

"There's my baby girl." Jamie said picking Samantha up.

"Hey! We were bonding." Dean said.

Jamie looked at Bobby. "They were bonding." He said.

"Time for nap kiddo," Jamie said as they went in another room.

Sam came in after she left.

"I take it went good. I don't see any blood or anything." Dean joked.

"Not funny Dean." Sam said sitting down.

"She knows it wasn't you. Give yourself a break. Have a beer or two!"

"You don't understand. I had to watch that thing kill with my hands. I couldn't do anything but watch."

"It'll take time. Don't push your self," Bobby said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Time for sleep baby girl," Jamie said trying to get Samantha to fall asleep.

Samantha was just looking at the other side of the crib. "Do you see something?" Jamie asked looking. "You be a good girl while I take a shower." She said going in the bathroom leaving the door opened a crack. She started the shower and got undressed before stepping in.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Guess she's showering." Dean said as they heard the water running.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"What we did before. Just this time we have to get a place. That kid can't be in the car all the time. Might pee on the seats and I can't have that," Dean said seriously.

"How do we go back like nothing happened?"

"We just do. Been through worse and we're still standing. Besides we're Winchester's."

"Can't argue with that," Bobby said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I've decided to put a book together for Samantha when she gets older," Jamie said.

Dean looked closer. "About the supernatural?" He asked shocked. "Why?"

"If something happens to me or us she needs to know what's out there. She can't find out the way we did."

"So you're going to make her do all the training that dad made us do?"

"Wipe that smile off you're face Dean. I'd never wish this on anyone but with a family like ours I know she doesn't have a choice."

"Dad would be proud."

"You think? I hated training with a passion."

"I remember. I also remember you telling dad off and him getting so angry he'd miss his target." He said with a grin.

"And I'd get in trouble for making him waste ammo. Sam used to get so scared of dad."

"Until he got older," Dean said remembering.

"I remember that time when I got attacked as a teenager. Sam knew something was wrong right off."

"I know you've had it harder than the rest of us-"

"It's not about that Dean. I've been through just about everything and I'm still standing. Sam did something he had no control over and he keeps blaming himself. I'm worried what will happen."

"It takes time. I can't say that because I haven't had it hard like you and Sam but-"

"And I hope you never will," She said seriously. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and change the past. If I could then dad would still be alive to see Samantha."

"You've got to stop blaming yourself for dad's death. It wasn't your fault."

"I never told anyone this but I saw dad."

"When?" Dean said shocked.

"The day I went into labor. After the Impala stalled he was there until it was over."

"How could you keep this to yourself?"

"I wasn't sure if I believed it at first."

"Was he happy?"

"He was. At least we know that now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dude I got us a gig." Dean said an hour later.

"Got a gig or found a gig?" Jamie asked as they ate at the table.

"Found a gig smartass," He said shooting her a deadly look.

"Dean have you forgotten something?"

"We have weapons," He said thinking.

"Samantha! I can't bring her on a hunt."

"I can watch her," Bobby said.

"It's settled then," Dean said happy.

"Bobby I don't know-" Jamie said.

"Who's more careful about the supernatural than me?" Bobby asked. "Besides it'll give us some time to do a little bonding."

"Are you coming or what?" Dean asked her.

"I'd feel guilty leaving her alone so soon," She said.

"You guys go and try not to kill each other. I'll call if anything happens which it won't," Bobby said.

"Who wants to tell Sam we're going?" She asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Just like old times," Dean said turning up the radio as Free Bird was playing.

"Yeah just like old times," Jamie mumbled in the back seat grateful that the wind was blowing on her face to keep her from throwing up.

"You want to switch seats?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"No," She said trying to keep her dinner down.

"Dean maybe we should stop for awhile," Sam said.

"Hey. I'm on a schedule okay?" He said.

"What is this hunt about anyways?" She asked looking out the window as Dean hit all the curves on the road fast.

"It's a surprise," Dean said.

"No hunt is a surprise," Sam said.

"It better not be the Weeping Woman or the Bell Witch," She said.

"Like that's real." Dean said with a snort.

"Why wouldn't they be? Everything we've hunted people's heard about."

"Well I know it's not Aliens," Sam said with a smirk.

Dean glared at him. "No it's not Aliens."

"Why can't you just tell us? Shouldn't we be prepared or something?" Jamie said fed up.

"It's a surprise," Dean said.

"Dean, pull over," Jamie said trying to open Sam's door.

Dean made a complete stop with the tires screeching on the pavement as Jamie jumped out of the car and threw up.

"That's nasty," Dean said with a groan as she continued to retch.

"At least she didn't go in the car," Sam said.

"Don't even joke about that," Dean said horrified at the thought.

"It's not like she never did it before," Sam said remembering when they were kids.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"We're here," Dean said as he drove into town.

"Hollywood?" Jamie said looking at the hills sign.

Dean smirked and pulled the car to a complete stop.

"Is there a Bela Lugosi sighting at the Roosevelt Hotel?" Jamie joked.

"Lon Chaney in a studio," Sam said as they laughed.

"I can't believe I'm related to you two," Dean muttered.

"That's what we used to tell people about you," She said.

"Bela Lugosi sighting," Dean muttered in disgust. "Why would they ruin his name like that?"

"Maybe because that's not his real name," Sam said.

"What is it then?" Dean asked.

"Bela Blasko," they answered.

"Dorks," Dean said getting out of the impala.

"By the way Lon Chaney's real name is Alonso Chaney," Jamie said.

"Remember William Henry Pratt?" Sam said to her.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Boris Karloff," They both said.

"Remember when dad was out on hunts Pastor Jim would let us watch old movies all night long?" Sam said.

"He'd let us because he knew we'd be asleep before 9p.m. until we were older," Jamie said.

"How come I never watched them with you guys?" Dean asked.

"I believe your correct words were 'It's not good unless it's in color'," Jamie said quoting with her fingers.

"It's true. Anyways, this isn't a haunt," Dean said.

"Then why would you drag me away from my daughter?" Jamie asked.

"I thought it would be good for the three of us to have a vacation which you have to admit we all need desperately," Dean said.

"Since this is a vacation what are we going to do first?" Sam asked.

"Cemetery," Dean said happy.

"What?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"This map was so worth the 5 bucks," Dean said like a little kid in a candy store.

"Yet we're out in a Cemetery in the middle of the night. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised, Its like a family tradition for us," Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"Bite your tongue DEMON!" Dean said to a statue. "That's cool."

"At least he's having a good time," Sam said as they walked a little behind Dean.

"I miss this. We haven't had this in a long time Dean actually did a good thing," Jamie said.

"We have to come back here during the day so I can take pictures," Dean said grinning.

"I don't think they allow that," Sam said.

"Everybody does it," Dean protested.

"Then why didn't you bring your own when we came?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't know it was going to be this cool. Hey tomorrow we should go on that tour thing that lets you see the Clock Tower from Back to the Future and the Addams Family house."

"Yet you were making fun of us with Hollywood's famous names," Jamie said.

"Shut it," Dean said as they headed back to the Impala. "Son of a bitch," Dean said angry.

Jamie laughed as she saw all the wheels had flats.

"That's not funny," Dean said.

"Maybe the spirits didn't want you taking their pictures," She said.

"You're going to tell me a ghost did this?" he said.

"No one else is out here Dean," Sam said.

"COME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled.

Jamie hit Dean's arm.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"You're going to get us caught," She said.

"We're going to get caught anyways since I can't drive my car!"

"Dean how many spares do you have in the back?" Sam asked.

"Two," He grumbled.

"All we do is get two more," Sam said.

"In case you haven't noticed it's the middle of the night Sam! No shop is going to be open at this hour," Dean said.

"Can't we just break into a store and leave money for the tires?" Jamie said. "Dean we used to do that all the time."

"I forgot," He said. "It's a plan."

"Is there anything else you two did when I was in school?" Sam asked not liking the idea.

Jamie and Dean just shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later they got the tires as Dean put them on.

"How much time do we have?" He asked as he put on the last tire.

"20 minutes before sunrise," Sam said looking at his watch.

"Good. I want to get the hell out of here," Dean said covered in grease.

"I thought you wanted to go on that tour," Jamie said.

"Well I don't anymore okay?" He said ready to explode. "Finally," Dean said as he tossed the jack in the trunk. "Let's get the hell out of here," He said as they got in the car.

"Hey Dean," Sam said.

"What?"

"Did you also get a cd player?"

"No. Why?" Dean said as he closed the door and looked. "Okay! We are not the only ones out here! I thought you watched the car!" he yelled at Jamie.

"I did! I swear I didn't see anyone or anything in it!" She said.

Dean did a crazy laugh and banged his head against the steering wheel as the horn went off every time.

"That's going to hurt later," She said.

OOOOOOOOO

"Did you find anything about the cemetery?" Dean asked a couple of hours later after he showered.

"It's clean," Sam said. "Maybe the spirits didn't want us there and thought it was a prank to them."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't laugh. This is something else."

"It only happened there. Since then the cars been fine," Sam said.

"Where's Jamie?" Dean asked.

"She went to get food," He said still looking at his laptop.

"Tell me she didn't go in my car," Dean said.

"Relax Dean. She's not going to wreck it."

"Better not. My baby's been through enough."

OOOOOOOO

"Thank you," Jamie said leaving a diner with three bags of food.

Lord knows Dean eats twice as much as them.

"Nice car," A voice said.

Jamie turned around. "Do I know you?" She said with a frown.

"No you don't but I know about your family."

Jamie closed the driver's side door and faced her. "Who are you?"

"Someone that can help your sorry family," The girl said.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a smart mouth?" Jamie said getting angry.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"Could've fooled me," Jamie said. "Were you the one that messed with Dean's car?"

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked looking at Jamie like she was nuts.

"Never mind," Jamie said.

"You're family is still in danger."

"We're always in danger not that it's any of your business but how the hell do you know about us?"

"Just shut up and listen would you? Yellow Eye's may be dead but something else is after Sam and will do anything it takes to have his intestines on a stick. I can always leave but then you could lose someone else you care about instead of your dead husband slash vampire."

Jamie punched her across the face hard. "You don't ever talk about him. You got that?"

The girl rubbed her chin. "Your dad taught you well," She said wiping blood away with the back of her hand. "But if you hit me again you're going to regret it. There's a new demon that's after Sam. Bigger, stronger, badder that it makes Yellow Eye's look like sweet baby Jesus," She said.

"How do you know all this? What's its name?"

"I'm someone that doesn't want to see the world end which is going to happen if Lilith gets her hands on Sam."

"That's the demon's name is Lilith?" Jamie said shocked.

"I know your not that stupid to know that there are all kinds of demons out there."

"I was being sarcastic bitch by the name."

"I've got to tell you Dean's been a bad influence on your potty mouth and if you call me bitch one more time-"

"What's _you're_ name?" Jamie said.

"It's Ruby," She said. "Don't bother looking it up because you won't find it."

"So I'm supposed to trust you because you say you don't want the world to end?"

"I don't care if you believe me but when it all comes down don't say I didn't warn you. If I were you I'd have Bobby Singer put a protection spell on sweet Samantha. Lilith like's possessing little girls more than anything," Ruby said walking off.

"Hey!" Jamie yelled but Ruby already vanished.

Jamie quickly got in the car and dialed Bobby's before heading back to the motel.

OOOOOOOOO

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean asked grabbing the bags out of her hands and setting them on the table. "Double Bacon Onion burger," He said taking a huge bite out of it. "You know me to well sis," He said with food in his mouth.

"That's disgusting," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked taking another bite with a pile of fries in his mouth.

"Something happened on the way here," She said.

"My baby's okay isn't she?" Dean asked with meat stuck on his teeth.

"The cars fine Dean. You're going to make a woman very happy some day," She said trying not to throw up at the way he was eating.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"What happened?" Sam asked not looking at Dean eat like a pig.

"I ran into someone at the diner," She said slowly.

Dean nearly choked. "You hit someone with my car?" He asked with his eyes wide.

"If I hit someone with your car I would have said HIT not RAN," She said.

Dean tried swallowing but couldn't.

"Dean?" Jamie asked as he began to choke.

Dean started choking as Sam did the Heimlich.

"Thanks," Dean said with tears in his eyes.

"That's why you don't eat fast. Even Samantha knows that," Jamie said.

"Well don't say you ran into someone when you were in my car," He said. "Did you get any sweets?" Dean asked looking in the 3rd bag like nothing.

"Who was this person??" Sam asked trying to get back to the main topic.

"All I know is her name is Ruby and she said there's a new demon," Jamie said.

"Like that's not news," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"She said its name is Lilith and it's supposed to make the Yellow Eyes look like a saint," Jamie said.

"This Ruby chick told you all of this?" Dean said. "No strings attached for the information?"

"She doesn't want the world to end which she said that's what Lilith's going to do," She said.

"I'll call Bobby and see if he has any information about a demon named Lilith," Sam said.

"You're not telling us everything," Dean said looking at her.

"Okay I hate when you do that and I wasn't finished. Ruby said that Lilith wants Sam dead," She said.

"The Yellow Eyes is dead. I haven't had any visions or powers since you guys brought me back," Sam said.

"This Ruby chick is probably yanking our chains," Dean said. "No one gives up information like that unless they're a hunter."

"She did look like a hunter to me now that I think about it. I just think we should look this over in case we end up being wrong," Jamie said.

"Sam, call Bobby. Tell him we're coming back," Dean said. "Why can't demons ever take a break?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who farted?" Jamie asked in the back seat pinching her nose.

"You," The boys both said.

"Okay my farts don't smell like onions," She said.

"Yes they do," They both said.

"How much longer is this drive?"

"Would you stop whining? If I wanted to hear nagging I would have got married," Dean said.

"This coming form a guy that can't stay with a girl for more than one night," She shot back.

"Guys would you just shut up?" Sam said getting fed up over their fighting.

"YOU SHUT UP," They both said to Sam.

"Something's wrong here," Sam said.

"It's called our sister," Dean said.

"I hope you choke again," She said.

"I hate you too," Dean said.

"We've been fighting since the cemetery," Sam said.

"We're not possessed," Dean said.

"First the thing with the car and now we're all bickering?" Sam said.

"Siblings fight all the time Sam. It doesn't mean anything's wrong," She said.

"It just means someone needs a muzzle," Dean said.

"Ass," She said.

"At least I've had some," Dean said grinning.

"Okay I your little sister will hook up with every guy I see so you can have tons of nieces and nephews. When women find out how many you have their not going to want to sleep with you," She said.

"You're joking right? How many guys have you slept with?" Dean said serious and scared.

"Guess you'll never know," She said loving to watch Dean squirm.

"It was only Angel right?" He said serious.

"Well that's already a given because of Samantha," She said smiling.

"Tell me it was only him," He said. "Sam she tells you everything."

"I don't want to hear about my sister's sex life dude. That's disgusting," Sam said.

"At least I don't cry my way through sex," Dean said.

"I don't cry my way through-," Sam began.

"Enough! Let's just all be quiet until we get to Bobby's," Jamie said.

"Fine," They both said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: Hope the chapter was long enough for making you guys wait so long. I have a lot of surprises ahead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural or My Bloody Valentine**

"You all look like hell," Bobby said as they stood in the room exhausted.

"I'm going to see my daughter," Jamie said going in the back room.

"Did I miss something?" Bobby asked.

"Let's just say it was a long, long, long ride home," Dean said going to grab a beer.

"Guess the hunt didn't go well."

"It wasn't a hunt Bobby. Something happened," Sam said.

"You mean the thing with Dean's car?"

"After that we were all bickering really bad."

"Well from what you described over the phone it sounds like a Trickster."

"An Trickster?" Sam said shocked.

"Didn't your dad teach you kids about them?"

"No. How do we stop it?"

"You can't. Far as I can tell no one has ever killed one."

"That's comforting," Dean said sitting down. "What does these things look like?"

"It could be anything it wants. Mostly human though," Bobby said.

"And what human came to us with information about the new 'demon'," Dean quoted with his fingers.

"Technically Ruby went to Jamie," Sam said.

"The point is we got to be more careful that's all."

OOOOOOOOOO

"I missed you," Jamie said holding Samantha.

"Mama," Samantha squealed.

"I just wished your father was alive to see you."

"I'm right here," Angel said sitting next to her.

"You're not Angel," She said moving away in shock and horror.

"It's me. Don't you know spirits can contact the living?" He said.

"I know they can but you're not him."

"Daddy," Samantha said giggling.

"She's gotten big," He said smiling.

"What are you?" She demanded.

"It's him sweetheart," John Winchester said.

"No. None of you are real," She said going for the door when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you've had it hard sweetheart but we're here to warn you. Something evil is happening and you and your brothers won't be able to stop it," John said. "Bobby is wrong. It's not a Trickster."

"If your all real then how come mom isn't here huh?" She said.

"You're mother is at peace," John said. "She's been watching all of you every day," John said. "We need you to see."

"See what?"

"Sam. He still has powers but he doesn't know how to use them. He's the only one that can stop what's going to come."

"You just said none of us could stop it," She said with a frown.

"You, Dean and Bobby," John said. "Sweetheart you've got to believe me."

She looked at the cup of Holy Water sitting on an old table before grabbing it and tossing it at John and Angel who started hissing with steam.

"Who are you?" She said again.

"You're worst nightmare," They snarled.

Samantha started crying.

"Jamie, open the door!" Bobby yelled from behind.

"Move," Dean yelled kicking the door down. "What the hell happened?"

"She's in shock," Bobby said as she just stared.

"Sam, get Samantha," Dean said worried.

"Dean I don't know," Sam said as Samantha continued crying as Jamie held her tight.

"She used the Holy Water I had sitting in here," Bobby said.

"Can you hear me?" Dean asked Jamie.

"It was here," She said.

"What was here?"

"The thing that Ruby warned us about," She said.

"Why don't you let Sam take Samantha," Dean said. "You're scaring her."

She let Sam take Samantha in the other room.

"Lilith was here?" Bobby asked.

"I think it was her minions. They were in the form of dad and Angel. It sounded so real that they said Sam's the only one that can kill her."

"This thing is turning into people that we cared about. Sick bastards," Dean said angry.

"Guys not to change the subject but I still think it was a Trickster that messed with your car," Bobby said.

"From what's happening a Trickster is the least of our problems," She said.

"You okay?" Dean asked noticed she was still shaking.

"No. Seeing it in Angel's form I wasn't prepared for that. For ever seeing his form in person that is," She said. "I have to leave."

"You can't run," Dean said.

"That's not what I'm doing. I just-after everything that's happened I have to do something to make sure that it was worth all the sacrifice it caused us."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but I'm not going to let-"

"You can't do anything child," Bobby said. "We may have spells to ward them off but they'll come after us as long as we're taking out their race."

"I wasn't prepared when that thing took over Sam and tore my family apart but next time I will be," She said walking out of the room.

"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself," Dean said as she was outside.

"What the hell am I supposed to do Dean? Hell you won't even go near your son because you know it's too dangerous for him after what happened last time."

"That's why. You died and then dad because I got near my son."

"It was my fault dad died because I wasn't strong enough to face that demon. I have to get strong if we're going to survive whatever's coming next. I'm done being weak. I won't let them do that to me anymore."

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"If your talking about spells, no. I'm talking about the good old fashioned training."

"Okay. But me and Sam's going to train you. That's the deal. Bobby can watch Samantha."

"I think the first thing we need to do is find everything we can about this demon called Lilith."

"What about the Trickster?" Sam said holding Samantha.

"Until the Trickster pulls something else I think our focus should be on Lilith," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you find anything yet?" Dean asked

"No. That's why we're still looking," Jamie said.

"I think I rubbed off on you."

"Which isn't a good thing Dean," Sam said closing another book. "This is useless."

"I told you that you wouldn't find anything about Lilith in a book," Bobby said.

"Then what do we do Bobby?" She asked him.

"I can make some calls but honestly I don't think it will help," He said.

"So we just wait until she attacks?" Dean said.

"Demons are known for that boy," Bobby said.

"Don't most demons make them self known with electrical currents and storms like Yellow Eyes?" She said. "Maybe all we can do is follow weather reports."

"Dude that it so lame even for us," Dean said. "I say until we hear something we go on hunts because sitting around is driving me crazy."

"I agree," Sam said.

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Where do you want to meet? Okay bye," she hung up and saw that they were all looking at her.

"Who was that? No one ever calls you," Dean said.

"That was an old friend," She said.

"Who was it?" Dean repeated.

"It was Tom," She said.

"Who's Tom?"

"You remember," She said quietly.

"Hell no, you're not seeing him again."

"Dean there's nothing wrong with him!"

"Who's Tom?" Bobby asked.

"Tom is a guy from high school that almost got us all killed," Dean said.

"It wasn't him Dean," She said angry.

"You're not going to see him."

"You can't stop me Dean."

"You want to bet?" He said threatening.

"Dean calm down. We can't stop her," Sam said. "I think she should see him."

"You would say that," Dean said.

"I'm going. Bobby can you watch Samantha for me?" She asked.

"Sure," Bobby said.

She walked out side with Dean following her.

"Get your ass back here!" Dean said.

She got in one of Bobby's working cars and took off.

"Sam how can you say she should see him!"

"He was the one that helped her after she was raped," Sam said.

Dean just looked at him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

She parked at a motel where Tom told her to meet.

"Long time no see," Tom said standing next to her door.

She smiled and got out and hugged him. "It's good to see you," She said pulling back. "I am surprised you called after all these years."

"I know. I exactly haven't been myself since then."

"Just out of curiosity why did you call me?"

"Are you hungry? I could eat something right now."

OOOOOOO

"Tom you've been avoiding the question," She said an hour later at a local diner.

"I just needed to see someone who believes in me that's all," He said taking some pills.

"You're still taking those?" She said with a frown.

"Sometimes I can still see him, like he's right there in front of me. It's pathetic I know considering you hunt those type of things. That was the reason why you and your family were there in the first place."

She took his hand. "There's no shame in being scared. You weren't brought up into this stuff the way that I was and to tell you the truth I get scared all the time."

"Did you get married?" He asked noticing her wedding ring.

She pulled her hand back. "I did."

"Wow," he said in shock. "At least you were able to move on after what happened to you."

"My life hasn't been exactly a fairy tale. A lot has happened."

"Like what?"

"I have a daughter."

He smiled. "Bet she looks just like you. Do I know the father?"

"He died awhile back."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," She said when her phone rang.

"Go ahead and answer it."

"Is Dean still pissed Sam?"

"Dean was right. Your not safe with him," Sam said on the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I checked him out and he has a warrant for his arrest. He's accused of murder."

"But it's not him," She argued.

"Tom was in a mental institution after we left. Since he's been out everywhere he goes people die. You have to get away from him. Tell me where you are so we can get you."

"Is that Sam?" Tom asked. "Tell him I said hi."

"Tom says hi and don't worry Sam. I'll be home as soon as I can," She said setting the phone back in her purse still on.

OOOOOOOOO

"How's Sam doing?" Tom asked as Sam and Dean listened on Sam's speaker phone.

"Good," Jamie said. "Tom I have to go to the restroom do you mind?"

"Go ahead," He said.

"Why doesn't she ever listen to me?" Dean said angry.

"Sam, are you still there?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Maybe now on you'll listen to me," Dean said. "Where are you?"

"About three hours away from Bobby's at a motel called The Lucky Inn," She said.

"Not so lucky to me," Dean said.

"Okay I found it," Sam said looking on his laptop.

"We'll be there as fast as we can. Don't let him know you know," Dean said.

"I know," She said.

"Apparently you don't," Dean said hanging up. "When will she ever learn?" He said to Sam.

OOOOOOOO

She turned the phone off and turned around when she crashed into Tom.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I was just coming out. I was checking to see how my daughter was," She said hoping he'd believe her.

"I already paid for the bill. We should go back to the motel room."

"Great," She said smiling as she followed him out into the diner where everyone was dead. There was blood everywhere. She tried to scream but the blood was making her want to throw up.

"He's here," Tom said in shock.

"You didn't hear anything when I was in the bathroom?" She asked him in shock.

"It must have happened when we were in there. You know how smart Harry is. We've got to get out of here," He said pulling her out the door and headed toward his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he put her in the passenger seat.

"It's not safe here. We have to leave," He said squealing out of the parking lot.

"Tom he's going to find us you know that."

"I'm not going to let him kill you," He said.

She noticed a change in his face. It was hard and evil with angry eyes.

"Cristo," She said hoping he was possessed.

His eyes turned black and looked at her with a evil smile.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he drove down the road.

He looked at her for a second before looking at the road again. "Somewhere we can be alone. I've waited to long for this. You know that ring is going to have to go."

She looked at her wedding ring. "Tom you need help."

"Tom is gone. It's just you and me now sweetheart."

She opened the door to roll out but he grabbed her left arm causing him to swerve. "NO!" She cried trying to get out.

"Where do you think you're going? Huh?" He asked angry yanking her back in the car.

With her right hand she managed to yank the steering wheel causing them to crash.

OOOOOOOO

"This isn't good," Dean said as they pulled into the parking lot Jamie said she was supposed to be at. Cops were everywhere.

"This area is blocked off," An officer said.

"What happened?"

"There was a massacre. That's all I can say," He said walking off.

"You don't think our sister was in there do you?" Sam said worried.

"I don't know but I think we better change into our secret agent clothes," Dean said.

OOOOOOOO

She came to with blood on her face and ached everywhere. Tom groaned beside her and she hurried and got out of the car and fell on the ground. She tried to run but her left leg wouldn't let her and she fell with a thud.

"You really shouldn't have done that," He said grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back to face him.

"You're going to kill me. Why wouldn't I fight for my life Tom?"

"Tom isn't here anymore. How many fucking times do I have to say that?" He yelled dragging her back into the woods. She managed to kick him between the legs when he fell over letting her go. She started to go as fast as she could on a limp leg back to the main road.

OOOOOO

"At least she's still alive," Sam said as they walked out of that diner.

"We don't know that Sam. How in the hell did Tom get out of that institution?" Dean said.

"According to this he killed everyone in there. That was how he escaped. His doctors file said Tom kept saying he saw Harry everywhere, especially in him when he looked in a mirror."

"So he's possessed?" Dean said not believing what he heard.

"He could be. Tom was pretty normal before that night."

"Or not as normal as we thought," Dean said. "Damn it!"

OOOOOOOOO

"You can't run!" Tom yelled walking fast down the road as she struggled to make herself move faster.

"I should have listened to Dean," She said to herself not daring to look back to see how close he was.

"Yes you should have. Then I wouldn't have to save your sorry butt," Ruby said standing in front of her.

"I didn't ask for saving," She said.

"No but we need you alive so," Ruby moved her hand making Tom fly against a tree truck knocking him out cold.

Jamie looked at her in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"It's called magic honey," Ruby said walking over to where Tom laid unconscious. "All the hot ones are psycho." She pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Jamie. "Call your brothers and tell them where you are. I'll take care of him."

"You're not going to kill him."

"He murdered hundreds of people."

"It wasn't him," Jamie argued.

"Sweetie it was him."

They turned around and he was gone.

"I told you," Ruby said.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked when they found her.

"He escaped," Jamie said sitting in the back seat of the impala with the door open.

"How did you get away from him?" Sam asked.

"Ruby helped me," She said and winced as Sam cleaned her cut on her face.

"How come we haven't seen this chick yet? What the hell was wrong with you taking off like that after I told you no," Dean demanded.

"I thought he needed help. You wouldn't understand Dean," She said as Sam applied a bandage.

"You wanted to be trained again but you took off!"

"Thanks Sam," She said when he was done.

"Dean you need to cool it," Sam said.

"Don't tell me you agreed with what she did," He said.

"I don't but there's a lot that you don't know," Sam said.

"Other than the fact that he's a murdering psychopath, you're right I don't know and I sure as hell don't care. He'd better stay the hell away if he knows what's good for him," He turned around toward the woods and yelled. "YOU HEAR THAT TOM! DON"T COME BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT"S GOOD FOR YOU!"

"That'll work," She muttered.

"After everything we've gone through you go and pull something stupid as this," Dean said pissed off.

"He used to be my friend Dean though I never expected you to know because you never had any," She said tired of his attitude.

"I chose not to have them because we never stayed in one place long enough," He shot back.

"Can we just go? I don't want to fight," She said.

"I don't either but you've got to think sometimes," Dean said starting the engine.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A week has passed since the incident and Dean was training her harder than John ever did.

"Hold it," Dean said as a cell phone began to ring.

"Finally," She said drinking some water from a bottle.

"No. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling," He said hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"Dad had a secret storage place. Someone broke into it."

"Dad had a secret storage place?" She asked in shock.

"The man did have a lot of secrets."

"Why would someone break into it after all these years depending how long dad had it?"

"Don't know. We better shower and get Sammy. Road trip," Dean said happy.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe dad had this place," Sam said in shock as they were looking through crates with locks on them.

"Must've been some powerful stuff for dad to have put locks on them," She said.

"Not that powerful since someone broke the lock off," Dean said standing over an open box.

"That's it? It's kind of small," She said.

"The smaller it is the more powerful it is," Sam said.

"The only problem is how do we find out what was stolen from it?" She asked.

OOOOOOOO

"You knew about all this?" Sam asked Bobby on the phone.

"Hell I built those curses boxes for your dad," Bobby said.

"Were you ever going to tell us about this place?"

"Your father didn't want you to know."

"Thanks Bobby," He said hanging up.

"He didn't tell you anything?" She asked.

"All he said was dad didn't want us to know about it," Sam said.

"Well it's getting late I say we get a room somewhere and crash for the night," Dean said.

"I think you might be right about that one Dean," Sam said shaking his head.

Jamie was already asleep in the impala.

"She doesn't stay up late like she used to," Dean said.

OOOOOOOOOO

_She woke up in a strange motel room. Sam was sleeping beside her and Dean had his own bed as usual. She got up and went to the bathroom where she closed the door and turned the light on._

"_Told you, you can't run from me," Tom said in the mirror holding a pix axe._

_She turned around in shock as he grabbed her by the neck._

She woke up holding the scream that threatened to escape her.

"You okay?" Sam asked still have asleep next to her.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

She watched as he closed his eyes and got up and went to the bathroom.

"Just a dream," She muttered to herself and turned on the bathroom light before she closed the door. "This is stupid," She said quickly pulling the shower curtain back finding it empty. She got out her new cell phone and called Bobby's. "It's me. I just called to see how Samantha's doing. Sorry to wake you Bobby," She said hanging up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was wild and she tried to take out the tangles when she saw the window open.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked behind her.

"Did one of you leave the window open?"

"You know we don't do that," Sam said closing the window and looked at the salt line. "The salt line wasn't broke. What's going on with you?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Was it about Tom?"

"I dreamt he was in the bathroom. How could I have even dreamt it when I was asleep when you and Dean came here," She asked.

"Tom's not coming back for you."

"You don't know that Sam. I got away from him. Harry always finishes what he starts."  
"It's not Harry. It's Tom."

"He said he was Harry in his car Sam. When I called him Tom I saw him for a second trying to control his body."

"Are you saying he's possessed?"

"Something like that."

"Being the last person he saw was Harry," Sam said.

"We're used to facing stuff like that but regular people aren't. Even when I saw those people murdered at that diner I want to scream but I couldn't. I don't know what's happening to me but I'm not the same person I was when dad was alive."

"You died and were brought back. No one expects you to be the same," Sam said gently.

"Dean does. He flipped out when I didn't listen to him."

"Dean's stubborn. We all know that even him."

"Can we just keep this between us?"

"Hey I've kept your secrets before," He said with a hint of a smile. "We should go back to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

OOOOOOOOO

"Would you quit yawning?" Dean asked as they were at an apartment.

"I can't help it Dean," She gritted through her teeth as Dean and Sam kicked open a door.

"Who the hell are you?" A guy in a white tang top asked.

"Found the box," Jamie said ignoring him.

"Where the hell is it?" Dean demanded.

"What are you cops?" The other one asked.

"Is that a Rabbits Foot?" She asked going for it when they all started fighting.

She watched in disbelief as Dean got knocked out with a gun.

"Hey," she yelled at the one trying to choke Sam and tried to kick the guy between his legs when she automatically slipped and fell hard.

"Dean the Rabbits Foot," She grunted trying to get up but kept slipping.

"Got it," Sam said laughing when the other two guys both got knocked unconscious.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked not daring to get up.

"I'm guessing it's a lucky Rabbits Foot," Sam said.

"If it's lucky then why would dad have it in a box?" Dean asked.

"Better call Bobby again," She said.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You touched it?" Bobby said on the phone. "Damn it Sam!"

"Look Bobby we didn't know," Sam said. "It's a hell of a luck charm."

'Oh man," Dean chuckled as he was scratching lottery tickets.

"It's a curse Sam. You touch it you have luck that beats the devil but if you lose it that luck turns deadly," Bobby said.

"So I won't lose it," Sam said.

"Everybody loses it."

"Then how do we break the curse?"

"I don't know if you can. Just sit tight you idgit," Bobby said hanging up.

"Dude," Dean called waving the lottery tickets smiling.

"Where'd Jamie go?" Sam asked.

"Inside the gas station so I can fill up my baby. We're up 15 grand," Dean said smirking.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Jamie grunted taking of the gas cap to fill it up.

"That idiot behind the counter asked what my bra size is."

"What about a bra size?" Dean said popping his head up from the tickets.

Sam and Jamie just looked at each other.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I agree with Bobby. Just keep a low profile for now," She said as they entered a diner. An image flashed of the massacre Tom created at the last diner she was at.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"We'd like a table please," Dean said to the guy working.

"Congratulations! You're our one millionth customers," The guy yelled taking their picture.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Did you find out how to get rid of the foot?" Jamie asked Sam an hour later after they ate.

"It has to be done under a full moon on Friday the 13th," Sam said.

"I think for now on we call go to places like the Bickersons," Dean said eating his ice cream to fast making him get a ice cream headache.

"He never learns to east slow," she said shaking her head.

"Can I get you all another refill?" the waitress asked.

"Sure," Sam said.

Jamie rolled her eyes and turned to look outside as Sam and Dean checked the waitress out as she walked off.

She looked in shock as she saw Tom standing by a car smirking at her.

"Oh jeez!," Sam said as hot coffee spilt on him and her causing her to jump up too.

"Damn it Sam," She said trying to wipe the hot coffee off as he crashed into a waitress with a tray off food.

"How is that good?" Dean asked.

Sam put his hand in his now empty pocket.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said as they ran outside causing Sam to fall hard. "Wow you suck," Dean said as he helped Sam up.

"So now your luck turns bad?" She said as Sam looked at his bloody knees.

"I guess so," Sam said.

"I wonder how bad," Dean said.

OOOOOOOO

"He lost the foot," Dean told Bobby on the phone as Sam stepped in gum.

"Sam I wouldn't do that," she said watching him trying to scrape it off from a sewer hole.

Sam ignored her and lost his shoe.

"Okay I know where to go," Dean said after he got off the phone and saw Sam's face. "What?"

"I lost my shoe," Sam said glumly.

"Come on," Dean said.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"I am going to Queens New York. You are going to stay here and watch Sam. I don't want his bad luck getting us killed."

"So you just leave me with him?" She said.

"Would you quit talking like I'm not even here," Sam asked.

OOOOOOOO

"This sucks," She muttered as Dean dropped them of at their motel room.

"I'm not too happy about this either," Sam said.

"Just sit here," She said pulling out a chair. "Don't even breathe or scratch your nose," She told him as he sat down.

When she turned around he scratched his nose.

"What did I just say?"

"You don't listen to what we say," Sam muttered.

"You're right. I don't. I haven't for a long time now."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. I saw him again," She said quietly.

"Tom? When did you see him?"

"At the diner when you spilled your coffee," She said. "He was outside smirking at me."

"So he's following you."

"Or I'm going insane like he did."

"You're not going insane."

"Lately I fell like I am. Why do you think I keep having Bobby watch Samantha," She said.

"You didn't want to take her on hunts."

"Because I can't take care of her Sam," She said. "I can't even take care of myself."

"Maybe you should see someone," Sam suggested.

"I'm not seeing a therapist."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"I've already tried that when you were gone. It doesn't help Sam."

"How is it you were able to keep this from Dean?"

"Guess I have a better poker face than he does."

Just then they heard a clinking noise from the air conditioner and smoke started to come out.

"Come on. I wasn't-" Sam began.

"Fire," She said in shock as Sam grabbed a blanket and put it out real fast.

"That was close," He said when his arm caught fire.

"Uh Sam," Jamie said.

Sam flipped out trying to put out his arm when he took the curtains off the window causing him to knock him self out.

"Sam?" She asked as he was unconscious on the floor.

Then she heard footsteps and was about to turn around with a gun in her hand.

"Drop the gun sweetie," A man said holding one at her too.

"I don't think so," She said. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who's going to kill your brother to stop the apocalypse," He said.

"Sam doesn't have anything to do with the apocalypse," She said.

"He's more connected than you think. Drop your weapon or I start shooting Sam."

"If you want to shoot someone why not me," She said.

"You're innocent. You're brother isn't and I think we both know that. Drop the weapon."  
She dropped it.

"Where's Dean?"

"All I can say is your luck isn't going to last forever," She said smiling.

The guy hit her.

OOOOOOOOOOO  
"Sam are you alive?" Jamie asked.

"You didn't have to tie me up," Sam said.

"Sorry Sam but I'm tied up too," She grumbled.

He looked at her.

"Oh."

"Thought you were going to sleep through the fun," the guy said.

"Who are you-" Sam began.

"Shut up," The guy said.

"Shut up Sam. At least until Dean gets here," She said.

"Sam Winchester it is a pleasure to be the one to kill you."

"Or not you know. Or whatever," Dean said pointing a gun at the guy.

"Drop the gun son," The guy ordered.

"This gun," Dean asked.

"Yeah that gun," The guy said.

"Okay," Dean said setting it on the table. "There's one thing you don't know," he said picking up a pen.

"What's that?" The guy asked.

"It's my lucky day," Dean said throwing the pen at the guy's gun landing it in the barrel. "Holy cow! Did you see that?"

The guy charged Dean and Dean picked up a remote and threw it at the guy's head knocking him out. "I'm Batman," Dean said smiling.

"You're Batman," Sam said mocking him.

"Who's the one that's tied up?" Dean said.

"I take it you found out who took the rabbits foot," Jamie said as Dean slashed the ropes off of them.

"A con artist named Bela Lugosi," Dean said.

"Bela Lugosi. Cute," she said.

"Actually it's Bela Townsend," Dean said. "Why don't you say we take a trip to the cemetery and burn the damn thing?"

OOOOOOOO

"Say goodbye to rascally rabbit," Dean said ready to drop it in the fire.

"I believe that belongs to me or whatever," A woman said holding a gun at them. "Drop the rabbit's foot honey."

"You're not going to shoot us. You're a thief I get that but-,"

She shot Sam in his right shoulder.

"Sam," Jamie said looking at his wound.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You just don't go around shooting people," Dean said angry.

"Relax Dean. It's a shoulder aim. Besides who here hasn't shot a few people?" Bela said.

"Right now I'm thinking of shooting you," Jamie said.

"I seriously doubt it honey. Now hand over the rabbit's foot now," Bela said.

"Alright," Dean said. "Think fast," he said throwing it at her.

"Damn," She said after she caught it.

"Now why don't we destroy that ugly piece of dead thing," Dean said.

"We could just let her die," Jamie suggested. "After all she shot Sam for no apparent reason."

"For your information I shot Sam because I knew I couldn't hit Dean. Just be lucky it wasn't you," Bela said.

"Say that again," Jamie said taking a step towards her.

"Cool it guys," Dean said holding Jamie back. "Let's destroy it so we won't have to look at her ever again."

"Something tells me we'll be seeing more of her," Jamie said looking Bela straight in the eye.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks very much. I'm out of one and a half million and on the case of a very psychotic buyer," Bela said.

"I wish I could fell bad about it. Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Sam answered. "Not even a little," He said as Jamie took the bullet out of his shoulder.

"Have a good night boys," Bela said.

"Don't go away angry. Just go away," Dean said.

"Dean can I shoot her?" Jamie asked tempted.

"Not when it can be traced back to you," He said. "How are you feeling?" Dean asked Sam as Jamie finished applying a bandage.

"I'll live," Sam grunted.

"I almost forgot about the tickets," Dean said frowning not finding them where he left it.

"You let her take it?" Jamie said shocked.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said angry.

They watched as Bela drove out of the cemetery. "I could shoot a tire," Jamie said aiming a gun at Bela's car before Dean grabbed the gun out of her hand.

"Well it's over. No good luck or bad luck," Dean said as they walked back to the impala.

"I can't believe we let that other guy go. What if he comes back again?" Jamie asked.

"He won't," Dean said. "We better get back to Bobby's."

"We could look for another hunt," She suggested and Sam looked at her.

"I may not say it but I'm not blind," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I haven't noticed how withdrawn you've been? What the hell is going on with you?"

"Dean, cool it," Sam warned.

"No," Dean said and looked at Jamie. "You've become reckless and-"

"Unstable?" She said.

"Sometimes," Dean's voice softened a little bit. "I'm not going to train you or take you on anymore hunts until you figure out that you need help."

"I won't go then until you figure out how I'm supposed to deal with coming back from the dead knowing dad died to bring me back then losing my husband whom you were with at the time and not being able to protect my child from evil! Tell me Dean!" She yelled hitting his chest hard with every word. "Tell me how I'm supposed to go on and not being able to feel anymore! I can't even stand to be around Samantha because I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect her like last time," She cried falling down on the ground. "I've tried Dean. I've tried really hard to keep going but I can't anymore. I say one thing and I do another."

"You just need a break," Dean said not knowing what to say looking at Sam.

"She's far from a break Dean," He said. "You just need to rest for now," He said looking at her.

"Rest isn't going to help Sam," She said.

"It might for now. We need to get you back to Bobby's," Sam said.

**Author's Note: I decided to do a little crossover with My Bloody Valentine which I thought Jensen did one hell of a job acting towards the end of the movie. I loved Bad Day at Black Rock and wanted to put it in the story. I only put the episodes in the story that I really liked.**


	22. Chapter 22

"**What are we going to do?" Dean asked Sam as they drove back to Bobby's. **

**Unknown to Jamie she drank a bottle of water that Sam had happen to put a sedative in. She was past out in the back.**

"**I don't know. She's been through a lot Dean ever since we were kids," Sam said.**

"**You mean when she was raped," Dean said.**

"**I think that was the beginning of it. I mean she already said everything."**

"**I want to know why she didn't say anything to begin with."**

"**She was trying to be strong for her two brothers."**

"**Everything's gone to hell. First with this Ruby person only appearing to her and now Bella," Dean said.**

"**You think she's imagining Ruby?" Sam asked shocked.**

"**I don't know Sam. It's my little sister. I don't want to think like that. I'm her older brother. I'm supposed to protect her but I couldn't even do that when we were kids."**

"**Your not alone in this Dean. I may be younger than you two but not by that much."**

"**I just wished dad was alive to tell us what to do."**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**How come she's passed out?" Bobby asked as Dean carried Jamie in and put her in Bobby's bedroom laying her on the bed.**

"**Sam gave her a sedative," Dean said.**

"**You gave your sister a sedative?" Bobby said shocked. "What the hells wrong with you?"**

"**We had no choice Bobby. You didn't see her. She broke down and lost it," Sam said.**

"**What do you mean she lost it?" Bobby asked.**

"**Apparently she's been holding everything in and she snapped. That's why she wasn't listening to us anymore," Dean said.**

"**Oh," was all Bobby said. "I never noticed there was anything wrong with her."**

"**Maybe we should take this outside," Sam said.**

**They all walked out while Sam closed the door to join them.**

"**That's not the only problem we have," Dean said.**

"**What's that?" Bobby said not sure he wanted to know.**

"**Tom escaped," Dean said.**

"**Who the hell is Tom?" Bobby asked.**

**Sam and Dean told him what happened.**

"**Now Tom is after her?" Bobby said.**

"**Harry," Sam corrected him.**

"**How come I never even heard about this?" Bobby asked getting a headache.**

"**It all happened when you and dad weren't speaking to each other," Sam said.**

**Just then Samantha started to cry.**

"**Guess she woke up from her nap," Bobby said.**

"**I'll get her," Sam said. "Give you a break," he told Bobby.**

"**What do we do Bobby?" Dean asked seriously. "How do we get her back before she falls completely off the edge?"**

"**I don't know Dean. I'm not a doctor."**

**They just looked at each other when Sam rushed in the room holding Samantha.**

"**What happened?" Dean asked.**

"**Jamie's gone. She's not in the room anymore," Sam said.**

"**How could she leave? I don't even have a window in my room," Bobby said.**

"**You might want to see this," Sam said and they followed him to the room.**

"**What the hell?" Dean said in shock.**

**There was angel wings printed into the walls over Bobby's bed.**

"**That's new," Was all Dean could say.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jamie woke up with a mild headache in a motel room she wasn't familiar with.**

"**What the hell?" She said to herself feeling exhausted.**

"**That's not a word you should use," A man's voice said startling her.**

**She turned around to look but it was dark.**

"**Don't worry. Tom isn't here," The voice said in a calming tone.**

**She relaxed a little bit.**

"**Who are you?" She asked.**

"**Allow me to introduce myself," The man said stepping forward so she could see his voice. "I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord sent to help you."**

"**I'm dreaming," She said going around the room trying to find a phone. **

"**There isn't a phone here. I took it out."**

"**Why? You can't keep me here."**

"**Actually I can if I have to."**

"**This is insane," She said walking over to the door and put her hand on the knob but it wouldn't open.**

"**I can't allow you to leave. Not yet anyways."**

"**You're not an angel," She said. "You're working for Lilith aren't you?"**

"**I serve the Lord. We know about Lilith," He said putting a hand on her arm.**

**She looked up at him in shock. The touch felt soothing and calm. A feeling she hadn't had since she was a kid. With his other hand he held the cross on her necklace and she watched in shock as it lighted up in a bright white and glowed.**

"**He sees everything you know," Castiel said. "He saw you in pain and sent me," He said letting go of the cross making the glow stop. "You were giving up. We need you to keep fighting."**

"**You are an angel. The way you talk and touch I never felt anything like that."**

"**The lord felt it was something that you needed. To let you know there's still hope. Horrible things happen that he can't control and Lilith is one of them."**

"**You came to me because of Lilith. I already know we're supposed to stop her."**

"**It deals with Sam. You have to keep Sam in check."**

"**Sam isn't evil. He was possessed before."**

"**This time it will be his true nature. You know it was supposed to happen for some time."**

"**No offense but for an angel you don't know Sam very well," She said not wanting to talk about it.**

"**We do which is why I was sent here."**

"**What happens then? Have you seen the future or something?"**

"**Or something," He said. "That's all I can say."**

"**You can't give me information like that and just leave it. What makes Sam go evil? Is it Lilith?"**

"**Lilith is evil but Sam Winchester is much more powerful than she is. He might be the only one who can kill her."**

"**Your saying Sam killing her will bring out his true evil?"**

"**We don't want that any more than you do."**

"**You've come to the wrong person. In case you haven't noticed I'm in no condition to be doing anything right now."**

"**You're stronger than you think."**

"**I'm not going to get angry at God for what's happened like most people would. I know everything happens for a reason."**

**She thought she saw the corner of his mouth lift to a smile.**

"**That's why you're stronger than you think," He repeated.**

"**If Sam becomes evil who will be the one to stop him? For so long everyone was saying it was supposed to be Samantha but she's too young."**

"**It was supposed to be Samantha but with Lilith, Sam's time is going to be sooner. You're the one that's supposed to stop him," He said.**

"**Are you telling me that I'm supposed to kill my brother?"**

"**If you don't one of the angels will try."**

"**I can't kill my brother," She said turning away from him.**

"**I know it has to be hard for you but you have to make sure Sam doesn't use any of his powers. That's the only way you won't have to kill him."**

"**But he hasn't used any powers since he was possessed."**

"**Something will change that."**

"**What? I'm tired of 21 questions here," She said facing him again.**

"**That's all I'm allowed to say."**

"**Do you know your short answers aren't helping?" She said getting frustrated.**

"**I can't let you leave just yet. I've been told not to."**

"**You know my brothers will be looking for me?"**

"**Yes I do. But even you don't know where we are."**

"**Then tell me."**

"**No. You have to get stronger and I'm not letting you leave until you do."**

"**Try me," She said going for the door again but she was flown back onto the bed. "I can scream you know."**

"**You can scream all you want," He said with a wave of his hand the room turned into an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.**

"**That's not fair," She muttered.**

"**Are you willing to work for us?"**

"**I thought I've been all my life."**

"**If it comes down to taking out Sam," He said. "We will protect your daughter."**

"**You can't use my daughter," She said angry.**

"**I'm not. All I'm saying is she will be protected when the time comes."**

"**Is there something your not telling me about her?" She asked looking him in the eye.**

"**You know your daughter is supposed to have powers that'll help mankind."**

"**I already know that part. What is it your not telling me?"**

"**She will serve the lord."**

"**You mean she'll-"**

"**Become like us when her time is up."**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"**What kind of thing makes that?" Dean said upset.**

"**An angel," Bobby said.**

"**There's no such thing as angels," Dean said.**

"**How can you even say that?" Bobby said angry at him.**

"**I believe what I see with my own eyes. We've seen demons sure. If there are angels then how come they've never even made them self known? Wouldn't we have crossed paths with someone that's seen one," Dean said.**

"**Boy you need to get your head on straight before you say something that you'll regret."**

"**Let's just say there are angels. Why would they take my sister?"**

"**To help her get back on track," Sam said.**

"**You think an angel's going to do that?" Dean said not believing him.**

"**Their known to do that Dean," Bobby said.**

"**So we just sit here and do nothing?" Dean said.**

"**Your sister needed help Dean. Now she's getting it," Bobby said.**

**OOOOOOO**

"**Will you guide her?" She asked.**

"**That hasn't been written yet."**

"**What do you mean by written? Was the things that happened to me and my family written?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Who writes them?"**

"**I can't say."**

**Her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since the diner.**

"**You're hungry," He said.**

"**Just a little," She said sitting down on an old chair. **

**When she looked at him he had a bag of take out food in his hand.**

"**How do you do that?" She asked seriously.**

"**One of the perks being an angel," he said handing her the back and a drink. **

"**Angel's don't eat do they?" She said opening the bag.**

"**We could but we wouldn't be able to taste."**

"**Like vampires," She said looking down.**

"**You're thinking about Angel," Castiel said.**

"**He didn't make it to heaven did he?"**

"**No."**

"**Guess I shouldn't be surprised. After everything he did when he was Angelus. Why was he turned human then?"**

"**To create your daughter," he said. "So he had some purpose."**

"**I'm not hungry anymore," she said setting the bag of food aside.**

"**You have to eat."**

"**So I'll have my strength? You know you're asking a lot from me don't you?"**

"**That's why I've been answering the questions that I'm allowed to. Eat."**

**She just looked at him.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**What is thing called again?" Dean asked.**

"**A locator spell," Sam said. **

"**Did Bobby tell you about this?"**

"**I read it in dad's journal."**

"**That's something we haven't used in a while."**

"**Let's see if it works," Sam said saying an incantation.**

"**Is that it?" Dean said when Sam was finished.**

"**If I did it right," Sam said as they both stared at the map.**

**Then it burst into flames.**

"**Fire," Dean yelled.**

"**I think it's supposed to do that," Sam said as the fire died out.**

"**She can't be there can she?" Dean said in shock.**

"**According to this she's in Scotland."**

"**Well I guess we just wait until she comes home then. I need a beer," Dean said heading for the kitchen.**

"**Our sister was taken by an angel to Scotland and you want a beer?" Sam said shocked.**

"**What are we supposed to do Sam? Fly to Scotland? You know me and planes don't go well together. We're still wanted by the police. Trying to leave the country would put us away. Besides she's with an angel. How much trouble can she be in?"**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**She was just staring at Castiel as he looked back at her.**

"**Is there a toilet here?" **

**He looked startled by the question. "I'm not sure."**

"**I need to use a bathroom. Are you going to make one appear or-"**

**He waved his hand and they were in a restaurant standing outside a women's stall.**

"**Don't try anything," He said.**

"**Like what? Climb out a tiny window?"**

"**Just remember you're being watched."**

"**That's just sick," She said going in the restroom. **

**She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was stringy and she looked exhausted. Moving quickly she went in a stall to do her business then she went back to the sink to wash her hands. When she finished she looked up at the ceiling.**

"**I'm not trying anything," She said to the angels and looked back at the mirror. "It's not like I have tricks like you guys do."**

"**I heard that," Castiel said standing behind her.**

"**Were you in here the whole time?" She said in shock.**

"**They told me you were done so I came in."**

"**There's another word for that. It's called a stalker."**

"**I'm far from a stalker," he said looking appalled.**

"**What do angels call it? Lingering?"**

"**It's called watching are charges."**

"**You're going to have to send me home. Now," She said getting fed up. "You can't keep me away from my family."**

"**I will when you are strong enough. You have my word."**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**Dude what are you watching on my computer?" Sam asked Dean who was laughed and drank some more beer.**

"**Pineapple Express," Dean said not taking his eyes off the movie.**

"**Our sister is missing and your watching a movie about weed?" **

"**Technically she's with an angel. We don't have any hunts at the moment so I'm catching up on my movies. Come one Sam. Let's be normal for a few hours."**

"**I guess it couldn't hurt," Sam sitting down. "I heard Seth Rogen was good in this."**

"**He is but James Franco is my man in this movie," Dean said.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Their watching Pineapple Express while I'm kidnapped by angels?" She said watching them on a television screen in a motel room. "They are so dead when I get back." **

"**What do you mean dead?" Castiel said seriously.**

"**It's a metaphor."**

"**Oh."**

"**I have a question."**

"**What?"**

"**How come I didn't go to hell when I died? You must know I killed a human before."**

"**You didn't go to hell because you were protecting Gods children. With Lindsey McDonald gone you've saved hundreds of lives."**

"**That's enough answering questions," A voice said causing her to jump a little. "Castiel we have a job to do."**

"**We?" she asked not liking the new guy.**

"**I am Uriel. Castiel you can't keep stalling."**

"**I'm not stalling," Castiel said.**

"**Then why is she still here?"**

"**I was explaining why we were here. You know that," Castiel said.**

**She tried to go for the door when they were talking but Uriel picked up a lamp and threw it at her causing her to duck as it shattered above her.**

"**Don't try anything foolish girl," Uriel said.**

"**There was no need for that," Castiel said.**

"**How many times has she tried to escape you and all you do is fling her onto a bed?"**

"**Because she's not supposed to be harmed," Castiel said.**

"**True. Get up," Uriel told her.**

**She looked at Castiel and he nodded at her. She stood and faced Uriel.**

"**You will do what we tell you," Uriel said.**

"**You took me away from my family. If you want me to do anything for you then you'd better watch your attitude. I don't care if you're an angel or not," She said.**

**Uriel smiled. "I like you. That's why we need you on our side. Rule number one is you don't tell anyone about us."**

"**What's rule number 2?" She asked **

"**You will be working with Castiel. He is to be at your side at all times," Uriel said.**

"**What am I supposed to tell my brothers?"**

"**That he is a hunter. You two met on searching for Tom."**

"**Do you know what will happen if my brothers find out that I lied to them?"**

"**It's all for the greater good," Uriel said.**

"**Fine," She said looking at Castiel. "You better keep your promise by keeping Samantha safe."**

"**You have my word," He said.**

"**You two have fun," Uriel said with a wave of his hand her and Castiel was in Bobby's wrecking yard.**

"**I'm never going to get used to that," She said.**

"**Your doing the right thing," Castiel said.**

"**Don't make me regret it," She said. "Now time to get back at my brothers."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Aren't we going in?" Castiel asked as they were on the porch.**

"**What's going to be your name?" She asked him.**

"**What's wrong with my name?"**

"**It doesn't sound normal."**

"**What should my name be then?"**

"**Luke?" She guessed.**

"**Luke?" He said kind of disgusted.**

"**What's wrong with that?"**

"**Never mind," He said. "Luke it is."**

"**For angels you two didn't have it all planned did you?"**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Because you didn't have the name thing planned out," She said and opened the door.**

**She heard Sam and Dean laughing in the kitchen and went in.**

"**What's so funny?" She asked them causing Dean to choke on his beer.**

"**Nothing," Sam said closing his computer. "What happened to you?"**

"**I don't remember," She said as Dean stood up.**

"**What do you mean you don't remember?" Dean said.**

"**If I was in danger then wouldn't you have been looking for me instead of watching a movie?" She asked them.**

**They looked at each other.**

"**We weren't watching a movie," Dean said.**

"**Then why were you two laughing?" She asked them.**

"**Huh I stumbled into a porn site while doing research," Dean said.**

"**Sam I didn't think you'd laugh at porn let a lone watch it," She said looking at him.**

**Sam looked uncomfortable. "It was a joke porn site," He said glaring at Dean.**

"**What was the joke about?" She asked loving to watch them squirm.**

"**It's a guy's joke which would be offense to your kind," Dean said with a smile.**

"**Excuse me. What do you mean my kind?" She said.**

"**Hey this isn't about us. You disappeared," Dean said. "Who the hell are you?" he said looking at Castiel.**

"**He's a friend," She said.**

"**You haven't had many friends lately."**

"**Neither have you," She said giving him a deadly look. **

"**I found her," Castiel said.**

"**Where were you?" Sam asked.**

"**I just remembered waking up in a cabin with Tom there," She said hating this part.**

"**How in the hell did he grab you with us here?" Dean said.**

"**Magic," Sam guessed.**

"**Luke was tracking Tom and found me," Jamie said.**

"**Are you a cop?" Dean said glaring at Castiel.**

"**I am a hunter. Jamie explained that your family is hunters," Castiel said.**

"**Thank you for helping our sister," Sam said.**

"**You don't have to thank me," Castiel said.**

**She walked over to the table where Sam's computer was and lifted the top up a little and slid a note in it while Castiel had his back turned from her.**

"**Dean can you come here a minute?" She asked him.**

"**Okay, we were watching a movie. It's not a crime," Dean said.**

"**It's not about that," She said and Castiel turned and looked at her.**

"**Is there something wrong?" Sam asked looking at her.**

"**No. I was just going to ask where Bobby was," She said making eye contact.**

"**He took Samantha with him to get food," Sam said knowing that look. "Luke, not to be rude but it's getting kind of late."**

**Castiel looked at her before he spoke. "It was a pleasure meeting you," He told them.**

"**Thanks again Luke," She said looking at him.**

"**Hope to see you again," He said leaving.**

**When he was gone Sam went to his computer read the note and looked at her in shock.**

"**What's that look for Sammy?" Dean said annoyed.**

**Sam handed him the note. **

"**Son of a bitch," Dean said after reading it.**

"**What do we do?" She asked them. "I couldn't lie."**

"**And because of that you will be punished," Uriel said with fury.**

**Sam quickly stepped in front of her protecting her from Uriel.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are thinking you could use our sister against us?" Dean said facing him.**

"**We need her to stop the apocalypse," Uriel said. "Maybe you should look at the person that will cause it," He said looking at Sam.**

"**Enough," Castiel said standing a few inches from her. "We just need her help to stop Armageddon."**

"**Sam, get her out of here," Dean said.**

"**I don't think so," Uriel said throwing Sam into a wall.**

"**Sam," She yelled shocked.**

"**I'll make sure you get punished," Uriel said putting his hand around her throat.**

"**Uriel let her go," Castiel ordered.**

"**She disobeyed," Uriel said. "You never had the guts to do things the hard way."**

**She was having trouble breathing**

**Dean fired rock salt at Uriel. He didn't move an inch.**

"**I'm not a demon boy," Uriel said tossing Dean next to Sam as they both were unconscious.**

"**Uriel, your choking her," Castiel said worried.**

"**Just teaching her a lesson," Uriel said letting her go. **

**She fell on the floor coughing hard.**

"**I think we should take your daughter to make sure you do your job," Uriel said.**

**She got up and started punching hard - harder than she ever hit before with rage causing his face to bleed. Blood poured out of his nose and mouth as he started laughing revealing blood on his teeth.**

"**Jamie that's enough," Castiel said grabbing her arms and holding them in a vise grip.**

"**Let me go! He's not getting my daughter," She said angry.**

"**He's not getting your daughter," Castiel said as Sam and Dean regained conscious.**

"**Where is he?" Dean said angry. "I'm going to kick his ass."**

"**Your sister beat you to it," Uriel said wiping blood off.**

"**You did that to him?" Dean asked Jamie shocked. "Way to go sis," He said happy.**

"**He threatened to take Samantha," She said moving away from Castiel with a glare.**

"**I used her because I knew it would get you strong," Uriel said. "Nothing else seemed to be working. You never quit being a hunter. You were just holding it all inside."**

"**He's right," Sam said impressed.**

"**Sam, your agreeing with him?" She said shocked. "He wants me to kill you if you ever use your powers to stop the apocalypse!"**

"**I don't have any powers and if I did if it meant saving the world then-," Sam began.**

"**I can't believe you. I'm not going to kill my own brother," She said walking outside angry.**

"**I think it's time for you angels to leave," Dean said. "You caused enough trouble."**

"**He's right," Castiel told Uriel.**

"**I don't take orders from humans," Uriel said.**

"**You better watch or you might get the crap kicked out of you again," Dean said.**

**Then they disappeared.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Their wrong," Ruby said. "You're not supposed to kill Sam."**

"**Jamie turned around and faced her.**

"**Why should I listen to you? You're a demon."**

"**You know for a fact that there are demons that don't want the world to end. I thought Angel taught you that."**

"**How about if you bring up his name again I'll kick the shit out of you," She said angry.**

**Ruby looked impressed. "Wow. All it took was angels threatening to take your daughter away for you to get your groove back."**

"**Who the hell are you?" Dean said with a shot gun pointed at Ruby.**

"**You want to point that thing somewhere else," Ruby warned.**

"**Dean, this is Ruby," Jamie said.**

"**I think it's funny all this started when you started showing up," Dean said.**

"**Dean, why do you always have to assume the worst?" Sam asked.**

"**She's a demon Sam. Demons aren't too eager to help the good guys," He said.**

"**I am. I don't want to see the world end anymore than you do," Ruby said.**

"**Someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Bobby said with a bag of food.**

"**Hell," Samantha giggled.**

**Dean and Sam looked at her not believing what she just said.**

"**Sweetie," Jamie said walking over to Samantha bending down to face her. "You're not supposed to say 'hell'. That's a bad word."**

"**Uncle Dean says it all the time," Samantha said giggling.**

"**I do not," Dean said shocked.**

"**Yes you do," Sam said.**

"**Hey I'm not the one that said it this time. Bobby did," Dean said.**

"**Just for that no beer for you," Bobby said walking past him in the house.**

**Dean's eyes went wide, "Bobby I was only joking," He said following him inside.**

"**I mean it. Don't say hell again," She told Samantha.**

"**Okay," Samantha said.**

"**Are you hungry?"**

"**Tummy growl," Samantha said.**

"**Let's go get you something to eat," She said taking her inside leaving Sam alone with Ruby.**

"**Sam Winchester. I must say it's a pleasure to meet you," Ruby said.**

"**I don't know what you heard but I don't have any powers," Sam said.**

"**You killed Yellow Eyes. That counts having powers," She said. "You can't let the angels manipulate your sister into killing you. There's always another way. Don't you think she owes you for making that deal with Yellow Eyes that made you evil in the first place?"**

"**I was protecting my sister. She doesn't owe me anything."**

"**I see your point. After all you killed her husband and kidnapped her daughter. I'm surprised she still lets you near her daughter."**

"**I didn't kill Angel. Meg did," Sam protested.**

"**You can deny it all you want Sam but that was your true evil self. You are the only one that can stop Lilith that part was true from what the angels say. Your not supposed to die."**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**Can't I have at least one?" Dean begged.**

"**No," Bobby said annoyed.**

"**Come on! I'm dying of thirst," Dean whined.**

"**Drink water," Jamie said feeding Samantha.**

**Dean gave her an evil eye as Sam walked in.**

"**Tell me that demon is gone," Dean said.**

"**She's gone," Sam said.**

"**Well what'd she say?" **

"**That I'm supposed to kill Lilith but not die," Sam said.**

"**Sam I'm not going to-," Jamie's voice trailed off since Samantha was in the room. "Can we not talk about it right now?"**

"**She's right," Bobby said when there was a knock at the door.**

"**That better not be Ruby or those damn angels," Dean said answering the door. "Who the hell are you?"**

"**You must be Dean," A British voice said politely.**

"**Wesley?" Jamie said shocked going to the door. "What are you doing here?" She said hugging him.**

"**I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by," Wesley said.**

"**No you weren't," She said.**

"**No I wasn't. I got a call saying that you needed some help so here I am," He said.**

"**Bobby did you call him?" She asked.**

"**I thought you could need a friend," Bobby said.**

**She walked over and hugged him.**

"**Thank you," She said.**

"**Who the hell is Wesley?" Dean asked.**

"**He worked for Angel. You remember him," She said.**

"**Perhaps I was a little bit annoying back then," Wesley helped fill him in.**

"**Right," Dean said remembering. "You were worse than Sam."**

"**Hey," Sam said. "I was nowhere near as bad as him."**

"**Close enough," Dean said and Sam hit his arm.**

"**Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" Wesley said.**

"**I'll watch Samantha. Go have a life for once," Bobby said.**

"**I won't be gone long," She said.**

"**Are you sure your not a serial killer?" Dean asked Wesley eyeing him.**

"**What?" Wesley said taken aback.**

"**He's just kidding," Sam said.**

"**I'll tell you later," She told Wesley as they left. **

"**Why would he think I'm a serial killer?" Wesley asked as they got in his car.**

"**A lot has happened since you were gone."**

"**Care to elaborate?" Wesley asked as they left Bobby's.**

"**Well an old friend of mine turned out to be a serial killer. He's still on the loose by the way."**

**He looked at her. "No wonder Dean was paranoid."**

"**Oh yeah I was also kidnapped by angels."**

"**Angels?" He asked shocked.**

"**You sound surprised."**

"**I know angels are real but I've never heard of someone being taken by one."**

"**Maybe people have and they just don't want to talk about it. I mean the stuff that we see would put us in a nut farm."**

"**That's true. Did the angels kidnap you about Lilith?"**

"**How'd you know about that?"**

"**The council knows all about it. Lilith is like dealing with the First."**

"**Who's the First?" She asked not understanding him.**

"**The first true of all evil that walked the earth first," He said.**

"**They were the ones that tried to get Angel to kill him self right?"**

"**Yes. Are you alright?"**

"**This is the most I've ever talked about Angel since he died."**

"**We're going to beat Lilith. I've heard that hunters have been gathering together."**

"**Well at least we're not alone then."**

"**You were never alone," Castiel said in the back seat causing Wesley to scream as he started to swerve off the road. **

**Jamie hurried and grabbed the wheel.**

"**Wesley calm down or we're going to crash," She said.**

**He finally stopped screaming and grabbed the wheel again.**

"**You pop up at the worst possible times you know," She said annoyed and sighed. "You must have something to tell me or you wouldn't be here."**

"**Lilith has almost all of the seals broken," Castiel said.**

"**Well how many is there before all hell breaks loose?" She asked not wanting to know the answer.**

"**20," Castiel answered. "It might take her a couple of days. Two at the most," He said.**

"**Wesley you said all the hunters are gathering. Where are they gathering?" She asked.**

"**At the Devil's gate," Wesley said.**

"**Take me there," She said.**

"**I'm nut sure if your brother's are going to like it," Wesley said unsure.**

"**I don't care. Castiel I want you to put Samantha in protection early. I call Sam and tell him that you're going to get her," She said.**

"**What do you plan to do?" Castiel asked.**

"**Well Lilith is building her army right? We're going to build ours," She said.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**Our sister has officially lost it," Dean said angry. "What the hell was she thinking?"**

"**She was thinking Dean. She has her strength back," Castiel said.**

"**I'm so pissed right now it isn't even funny," Dean told him.**

"**She right Dean. We can't let Lilith be in charge of this war," Sam said. "The angels have been giving us warnings and it's time we step up."**

"**You're wrong Sammy. The angels told her first and then tried to have her lie to us. Far as I can tell both sides can't be trusted," Dean said looking at Castiel as he said it.**

"**Dean you have a right to be angry but the end is almost here," Castiel told him again.**

"**Bite me," Dean told him. "We'll stop Lilith in our own way without having to kill Sam you got it?"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" Wesley said as 5 dozen hunters looked at them as Wesley stopped the car.**

"**I'm sure," She said getting out.**

"**Who the hell are you?" A man in his 40's demanded holding a shotgun pointed at them.**

"**My name is Jamie Winchester. I know you heard of my father John Winchester," She said.**

"**He was a good hunter," The man said.**

"**I'm his daughter. I want to help stop Lilith with you," She said.**

"**Who's he?" The man nodded at Wesley.**

"**He's someone that can get information that we need," She said. "I know you're all scared at what's to come because I sure as hell am. Every single one of us here has lost someone that we cared about because of something evil. I say we all stand together to make sure that our family and friends deaths were for nothing. Let's not give the demons the satisfaction in seeing us in pain. We can fool everyone else that we try to protect but the demons know it's always what we think about. That's why they try to taunt us until we break. I say this time we will not let them see us break. It's time for us to be in charge."**

"**Do you know how to kill Lilith?" A woman's voice asked.**

"**No. Not yet. But everything has a weakness we just have to find it," Jamie said.**

"**Excuse me," Wesley said. "I may have a way to stop Lilith or at least trap her."**

"**What?" Jamie asked.**

"**We try making a Devil's Trap," Wesley said.**

"**We won't know where the hell she is," The man with the shotgun said.**

"**Hunter's all over the world are trying to stop her. We just have to make one giant Devil's Trap," Jamie said.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

"After all this is over I'm grounding her ass," Dean said angry.

"Dean, you can't ground her," Sam said.

"What the hell is she thinking gathering with other hunters at the Devil's Gate?"

"They want to stop Lilith as much as we do Dean. You have to admit a giant Devil's Trap was good."

"I don't care. I'm still grounding her ass! And what the hell was she thinking letting Castiel take Samantha from us?"

"Because she doesn't want her daughter caught in the cross fire again," Sam said. "Just like you don't want Eric involved."

"He's not my son," Dean said quietly.

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"Lisa lied."

"How could she lie about something like that?" Sam asked disgusted.

"Because she felt guilty after what happened to Jamie."

"So dad's death was for nothing. If Lisa would have told the truth from the beginning then he'd still be alive."

"We don't know that Sam."

"Have you told Jamie?"

"No. She still blames herself for dad's death."

"But if she new the truth she wouldn't feel so guilty."

"And if she new the truth she might go after Lisa. Come on Sam she already killed one human."

"I don't think she would kill Lisa and the person she killed was evil."

"Don't be to sure Sam. She hasn't been the same since dad died and Angel being killed pushed her over the edge. We know each day she's getting worse. She even said so herself."

"You know she'll be angry at us if she finds out we've been keeping this from her."

"It's better this way Sammy."

"Dean your treating her like she's insane or something," Sam said realizing what he was saying. "You can't do that to her Dean," Sam said shocked.

"You think I like this? If she doesn't get help now then we're going to lose her Sam."

"I'm sorry Dean. I won't be apart of this."

"Why because you still feel guilty? That wasn't you Sam. Right now our sister needs help. Help that we can't give her. Deep down you know that. Are you going to help me?"

"What's the plan?" Sam asked not liking this.

"It's already started. I'm just waiting on the call to make the move."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's one hell of a plan you have there?" A man said stepping into the clearing.

"Caleb?" Jamie said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. This isn't like you," Caleb said. "By the way you look good."

"You're lying like you always do. I know I look like hell," She said.

"Can we talk alone?" Caleb asked.

"You go ahead," Wesley said. "I'll explain to everyone how the plan is going to work."

Caleb led Jamie away from the crowd and stopped when they were alone.

"You do look like hell," Caleb said when they were alone.

"It's not like I've been trying to hide it," She said.

"I know," He said pulling out a needle and injecting it in her neck causing her to pass out.

He caught her and took out his cell phone. "It's done," He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was Caleb. He's got her," Dean said after he hung up.

"So now we just lock her away?" Sam said.

"Until she gets better whether she likes it or not," Dean said. "Samantha needs her mother and that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"We lock her up. How are we going to get Samantha back?" Sam asked.

"Cass, will bring her back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I trust him Sam."

"How can you trust him? You don't even know him-" Then the truth hit him. "You were working with him the whole time weren't you?"

"I didn't have a choice Sammy."

"There's always a choice Dean!"

"Sam, I'm doing all of this for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were going to be the one responsible for the apocalypse! Cass showed me."

"That's crazy Dean. I wouldn't-"

"But you did. I'm having Jamie put away not only for her to get better but to keep you away from her and Samantha."

"Do I do something to them?" Sam asked shocked.

"You kill our sister Sammy."

"I would never do that," Sam said not believing it.

"Why do you think Cass has Samantha hidden away? The End is coming Sam. I'm not going to lose you or Jamie. I've seen what happens and I'm doing this my way."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie woke up unsure of what happened. She was in a room with white and gold everywhere.

"Not again," She muttered.

"It's for your own good sweetie," John Winchester said facing her.

"Dad?" She said shocked. This time she knew it was really him. "I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. I can't believe how much you've grown," he said with a proud smile.

She ran to him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry," She said her face buried in his chest.

"For what?" John said stroking her hair.

"Making a mess of everything," She said trying not to cry.

"You didn't mess anything up," he assured her.

"Yes I did. With Tom and-"

"You were trying to help a friend. I know he helped you when I couldn't protect you."

"It wasn't your fault what happened to me. I was a kid."

"I promised your mother that I would always look after you kids. I know I wasn't a great father and I'm sorry for that."

"You weren't bad. Just stubborn," She said.

Castiel appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked not understanding it when she saw him.

"You're in heaven. More of a heaven look alike room," Castiel said.

"Why am I here? Are you trying to keep me locked up again?"

"I thought you would want to see your father," Castiel said.

"I do but what about Lilith?"

"Lilith is being taken care of."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Honey he's letting us see each other again. I thought that was what you wanted," John said.

"It is. You don't know how much I've missed you but why now?" She asked.

Castiel and John looked at each other avoiding the question.

"Don't you think I have the right to know?"

"You do. That's why I'm not telling you," Castiel said.

"It's for your own good," John told her.

"Do I do something bad?"

"Not you," Castiel said.

"Then who?" She demanded.

"It's better if you don't know," Castiel said.

Then it hit her. "I'm not dreaming but your inside my mind. None of this is real."

"It was the only way I could contact you. Dean is planning on putting you away," Castiel said.

"He wouldn't do that," She said shocked.

"He is sweetheart. He's worried about you," John said.

"You're not real," She said even though she knew he was real in her mind.

"I'm real in your mind," John said.

"Then how come mom never shows her self? She only came once to me and that was when I was dead."

"You're mother has done her job with you kids. I haven't."

"Then why don't you ever appear to Dean or Sam? This is why Dean thinks I'm losing my mind. Or is Ruby not real?"

"Ruby is very real and dangerous," Castiel said. "She's the one that convinces Sam to open the Devil's Gate. You have to kill her before she has a chance to let the world end. When you wake up you have to do whatever it takes to get away from Caleb or you will be put away and the world will end."

He snapped his fingers and she woke up but pretended to still be out unsure of what she was told. She new she was in Caleb's truck from the way she was bouncing up a little bit.

"I'm 15 minutes away Dean. She's still out," She heard Caleb say.

She felt angry and betrayed that Dean had Caleb drug her.

"She just mumbled in her sleep. I don't know Dean. She mentioned your dad's name then one I didn't recognize. I don't remember the other name Dean she only said it once. Hey don't yell at me when I'm helping you knowing she's probably going to kill us when she wakes up. My phone's going dead Dean," she heard Caleb shut his phone angry and tossed it on the seat which it bounced off of her side. "I'm going to hell and not just because the world is going to end," Caleb muttered to himself.

That made her smile a little before she felt around for the handle to the door and opened it.

"What the-?" Caleb slammed on the brakes to a complete stop and she got out of the truck and ran. "JAMIE WAIT!" He ran after her fast tackling her to the ground.

"GET OFF ME! I'm NOT LETTING YOU HELP SEND ME AWAY!" She yelled trying to get him off of her.

"You need help! You even admitted that!" He grunted finally pinning her arms and trying them.

"Don't you dare help them send me away Caleb," She begged. "You know how much I hate hospitals."

"It's for your own good. One day your going to realize that," He said gently as he helped her stand. "I'll use another sedative if I have to."

She closed her eyes and blinked tears back. "Your going to have to use it then. But when you do your going to have to watch Sam," She said.

"What does that mean?"

"They know," She said not looking at him.

"Let the girl go now," Uriel said standing behind Caleb causing him to turn around.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb demanded protecting Jamie.

Uriel laughed. "You want to protect the girl from me when your going to put her in the nut farm?"

"You know this guy?" Caleb asked her annoyed.

"Uriel. He's an angel," She said.

"Let me guess. You don't believe in angels," Uriel said.

"I do. I just never thought I'd see one up close," Caleb said with a hint of humor.

"Hand over the girl now," Uriel said.

"I don't think so honey," Bela Talbot said pointing a gun at them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jamie muttered.

"Bullets can't hurt me," Uriel threatened.

"Not you but her and him," Bela said with a smile. "If rumor is true then you want her alive to stop the apocalypse. Hand over the girl and she won't get hurt."

"I knew I should have shot her when I had the chance," Jamie said causing Caleb to look at her in surprise.

"You know her?" He said. "Is there anyone you don't know?"

"God," She said trying to make a joke. "Uriel can't you make us disappear or something?"

"I will not have a human chase me away even though we both know your going to hell," Uriel said directly at Bela.

"I don't know what your talking about," Bela said.

"Why else would you care about the Winchester's? You're going to try to use them as leverage to get you out of your deal with Lilith. You can't really think Lilith will let you out of the deal."

"You want to see how series I am," She said pointing the gun at Caleb and shot him.

"Caleb!" Jamie said in shock as he fell to the ground.

"Relax. You know I do know how to aim," Bela told her.

"Kill the bitch," Caleb grunted in pain as Jamie tried to put pressure on his wound with her hands still tied.

"Next I'll shoot her," Bela said.

"That's not going to happen," Castiel said making Bela unconscious.

"'Bout time you showed up," Jamie said glaring at him.

Cass looked at her before looking at Uriel. "How come you didn't stop Bela?"

"She wasn't a threat," Uriel told him in a tone that made Jamie uneasy.

"She's killed people. She shot Caleb," Castiel said. "She was going to use Jamie to get to Sam and Dean because Lilith wants them dead."

"If Sam's the one that's responsible for the apocalypse-," she trailed off.

"What?" Uriel demanded.

"I think we need to get some answers from Bela," Jamie said. "I think she knows more than she's saying if she was going to tried to trade me and my brothers to Lilith."

"You want to use Bela as a hostage," Caleb said through pain. "Can we torture her a little bit?"

"You want to torture a human?" Castiel said.

"We're running out of time Castiel. Uriel you know I'm right about this," She said.

"And who is supposed to do the torturing?" Castiel asked.

"I know I want a piece of her," Caleb said.

"Can someone untie me now?" She asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks for trying to put me away Dean," She said angry on the phone.

"Look I was worried about you," Dean said. "I still am. Can you just tell me where you are?"

"I'm not stupid Dean. I need to talk to Sam," She said not wanting to talk to Dean right now.

"Sam, she wants to talk to you," She heard Dean say in the background as Sam got on the line. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"For the moment," She said betrayed.

"We're worried about you. We don't know what to do anymore," Sam said.

"I have Bela Townsend," She said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"How did Bela Townsend find you?" He said surprised.

"I don't know. She was going to kidnap me to lure you and Dean so Lilith could kill you two."

"Why would she be helping Lilith? Is she possessed or something?"

"I've already tried holy water and the cross thing. She's human. Or I should say one sick human. Me and Castiel are trying to find out why she's working for Lilith to see if we can get any answers before all the seals break."

"Do they know how many is left?"

"10 now," She answered. "Listen Sam, I just want to tell you that I love you if I don't make it back in time. Just don't go anywhere near Ruby, please," She begged.

"The world is not going to end," Sam said. "We're going to see each other again."

"Tell Dean that even though I'm mad at him I still love him," She said quickly hanging up before Sam could say something.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"What did she say?" Dean asked as Sam just looked at his cell.

"That she loves you even though she's mad at you," Sam said.

"Is the end getting closer?"

"She said there's only 10 seals left. She has Bela Townsend as a hostage to get answers from her. Bela showed up and tried to use her to lure us to Lilith so Lilith could kill us."

"I don't think our sister is thinking straight to be questioning a human," Dean said.

"She wouldn't kill Bela. She's not that far off Dean."

"She far off to be reckless," He said. "We need to do a locater spell to find her ass quickly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Castiel asked her.

"We're running out of time. I know Uriel agrees with me," Jamie said.

"I do," Uriel said.

"It's just getting her awake," She said as they looked at Bela tied up to a tree unconscious.

"Allow me," Caleb said with slapping Bela across the face until she woke up.

"You can stop it now," Bela said through her teeth.

"For some reason I'm enjoying this too much," Caleb said slapping her one more time.

Jamie smirked.

"You can stop now Caleb," Jamie told him.

"She shot me in the leg," He said.

"After we get information from her you can shoot her in the leg," Jamie said.

"I hope your joking," Castiel said looking at her.

"Can we get on with this?" Uriel said annoyed "The bitch is evil. Why do you have sympathy for her Castiel? You used to not care."

"Bela, are you going to give us answers or am I going to have Caleb here torture you some?"

"I don't think I really need an excuse to torture her after shooting my leg," Caleb said to Bela.

"I thought hunters weren't supposed to whine so much about a little graze," Bela said with a smile.

"Is Lilith supposed to end the world or Sam?" Jamie asked not in the mood with her games. She was hungry and way beyond tired.

"Like I would tell you," Bela said. "You should be grateful the world's going to end. You'll either be with your mother in heaven or your father in hell. Either way you'll see one of them again."

"My father is not in hell," She said punching Bela hard across the face. "_You_ don't _ever _mention him again."

Bela laughed. "I thought your angel pals would have told you. Even you couldn't be that naïve to know when someone sells their soul they end up in hell."

"I don't believe you. Even if it's true to what your saying you should know since you sold your own soul. Why'd you do that Bela? Daddy not give you enough love?"

"Maybe mine gave me a little too much more than yours did," Bela said not keeping her brave voice anymore. "What would you have done? I was a kid. No one believed me and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Where were you _angels_ when my father was doing that to me huh?" Bela snarled looking at Castiel and Uriel. She looked back at Jamie. "You and I both know what it's like to be taken advantage of. You were lucky. Yours was a demon that did that to you but me? It was a human. What would you have done?"

"How did Lilith approach you?" Jamie asked feeling a little sorry for her. Now she knew why Bela was a cold hearted bitch.

"I was on the swings when this girl about my age was swinging next to me. She said she could make the pain go away for ten years. To tell you the truth she did. I wouldn't have changed my decision."

"How does Lilith end the world?" Jamie demanded. Time was running out.

"Lilith doesn't end the world. Sam does. You know that just as well as I do," Bela said.

"Why does Sam turn evil if he kills her?"

"Ruby," Bela said. "When Sam kills Lilith, it will break the last seal and Lucifer will walk free."

"Ruby convinces Sam to turn evil," Jamie said looking at Castiel. "How does killing Lilith free Lucifer?"

"You hunters really are stupid. Ruby convinced you all to kill Lilith. Ruby wants the world to end not Lilith."

"Are you telling me to protect the world we have to keep a demon safe?" Jamie said in disbelief.

"If Sam hasn't killed her yet," Bela said.

"There is no way in hell we're babysitting a demon," Jamie told Castiel. "We have to get to Ruby first."

"You might be a little late," Uriel said.

"Don't tell me that," She groaned.

"Your brother has been sucking on the bitch's blood. Her blood is what makes him go evil."

"Castiel, you have to take me to Sam. Now," She demanded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I wish this damn thing would catch on fire already," Dean said annoyed waiting for it to burn out.

"That's weird," Sam said after the fire went out.

"What?"

"It says she's here. On Bobby's property," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Maybe it didn't work-" Dean began but stopped when Jamie came in through the front door fast and out of breath.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked with Castiel behind her.

"Ruby hasn't shown herself. Why?" Sam asked.

"You can't let her anywhere near you Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's the one that makes you turn evil. You kill Lilith then your responsible for Lucifer walking free," Jamie said.

"That's jut nuts. Lilith is a demon. She deserves to die," Dean said not getting it.

"Once her blood flows the gates of hell will be open," Castiel said.

"But Lilith's evil," Dean said again.

"She's the one that can let Lucifer walk free. Ruby's been tricking us. Mostly you Sam," Jamie said looking at him.

"I haven't had any contact with her," Sam said not wanting to talk about this.

"Don't lie to your family Sammy," Ruby said stepping in the room from the kitchen. "Tell them how you've been drinking my blood. Tell them how much you like it," She said smiling.

"You lying bitch. Sam's not stupid enough to do that!" Dean said angry. "Right," He asked looking at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything.

"You've got to be kidding me. What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean exploded. "I was so focused on Jamie that I didn't even see what you were really doing!"

"I needed the blood Dean. You don't understand," Sam said.

"Explain it to me then!"

"I've saved more people in a few months that we even save in a year by using my powers. All of them live if their bodies aren't broken," Sam said.

"How long have you been using your ability?"

"Since I found out that I was going to be the cause of the apocalypse," Sam said. "I thought if I had my powers then maybe we could win this war."

"But you caused this war Sam!" Dean yelled.

"He hasn't caused anything Dean," Jamie said. "But I know who did," She said advancing on Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "You really don't want a piece of me sugar pie."

"You want to bet?" Jamie said punching her across the face.

"Enough!" Ruby yelled throwing Jamie into Dean causing them to fall. "Sam this is your true nature. Your evil. Sooner or later your going to have to accept it," She said walking towards him. You kill me and your powers will die. You won't be able to save people."

"Sam, don't listen to her," Dean grunted as Jamie crawled off of him standing up. "Don't let mom's death be for nothing."

"Your mother started this. In fact John Winchester was supposed to have died when he was your age Dean but your mother made the deal with Yellow Eyes to bring him back. She caused all this pain on your family because she couldn't live with out Dear ol' John," Ruby said.

"Your lying," Sam said.

"Why don't you ask the angel," She said looking at Castiel. "I guess you didn't tell the Winchester's everything when you needed their help to stop the world from ending."

"Tell her she's lying," Jamie demanded.

"And why your at it Cass, tell Jamie and Sam that you were really working with Dean the whole time without them knowing," She snarled.

Jamie looked at Dean in shock. "Is that true Dean?"

"I was worried about you. You needed help," Dean said.

"Is it true? Was our mother responsible for all this?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel said. "She set it in motion."

"This has all been fun but now its time for you to all reunite with your parents. Starting with you Dean," Ruby said shooting him by his kidney.

He fell with a thud.

"Dean," Jamie yelled.

"Shoot the bitch," Dean said with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Or kill her," Uriel appeared making Ruby catch on fire.

"NO!" She screamed as she burned to dust and went back down to hell.

"Dean," Jamie ran to him to try to look at his wound.

"Did the bitch fry?" Dean grunted more blood coming out of his mouth.

"Uriel killed her," Jamie said. "Hang on Dean. Your going to be fine," She said worried looking at Castiel. "You have to take him to a hospital. He'll bleed to death."

Uriel smiled. "Your all going to die anyways. Just like that backstabbing Ruby bitch said."

"Uriel?" Casitel said shocked looking at him. "Why?"

"Because I can," Uriel said. "Join me brother. Help us let Lucifer walk free."

Sam put Dean's arm around his neck and tried to walk him out.

"I don't think so," Uriel said tossing them against the wall.

"I think so," Castiel said as they got into a fight.

"Help me get Dean out of here," Sam grunted trying to keep Dean up.

"Dean?" Jamie said noticing how pale he was. She felt for a pulse but found a faint one.

"He's not going to die," Sam said.

Jamie looked back as Uriel started speaking in a language she wasn't familiar with. She saw Castiel trying to be ripped from his body.

"Jamie, Dean needs help!" Sam yelled.

She saw a knife on the ground and dove for it. She then stood up and stabbed Uriel in the neck.

"You kill me?" Uriel said in disbelief before his body fell. There was a bright light then nothing.

There was angel wings printed onto Bobby's floor.

"Cass, get Dean to a hospital now," She demanded.

Castiel waved his hand and they were in a hospital.

"I need some help!" Sam yelled.

"What happened?" As nurses and a doctor came with a gurney placing Dean on it.

"My brother was attacked. Someone shot him. He's lost a lot of blood," Sam said panicked.

"Sir you have to stay back and let us help your brother. I'll send someone out as soon as I have information," The doctor said leaving Sam and Jamie standing in the hallway of the hospital covered in cuts and blood.

"He's going to be alright Sam. He can't die," She said scared.

"Dean's tough. He wouldn't leave us," Sam said suddenly looking exhausted. "Some job you angels did," Sam said facing Castiel who also looked battered and bruised. "You didn't even know one of your own was working against you."

"Like Jamie and Dean knew what you were doing?" Castiel glared at him.

"Sam, stop it. It isn't Castiel's fault. Ruby was the one that shot Dean," She said.

"I'm going to go call Bobby. Let him know what happened," Sam said disappearing down the hall.

"He's just worried about Dean," She told Castiel. "Is he going to make it?"

"That part hasn't been written yet."

"What about the apocalypse? Is it still going to happen?"

"It has been stopped for now. If Sam doesn't kill Lilith," Castiel said. "Your going to have to watch him," He said disappearing.

"I saved you and your just going to leave?" She yelled causing people to look at her like she was nuts. "It's not like I haven't been given that look before," She told them and walked to the restroom and closed the door. She turned the faucet water on trying to wash Dean's blood off. It looked like there was so much it was hard coming off. Then she started crying and leaned against the wall defeated. Dean was going to make it. He had to.

**Author's note:**** There you have it; a lot of twists and turns in this chapter. I know I did almost all the characters getting shot and plenty of blaming all around. I thought it was Dean's turn to really put him back in the story. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

"You look like hell," Sam told her as she came out of the restroom.

"You're the one to talk," She said too tired to argue. "Have you heard anything about Dean?"

"No. It's been over an hour. Shouldn't someone have said something by now?"

"I guess one way of looking at it is that he's still alive if they haven't came out yet," She said relieved. "Dean's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"Where did that come from?" Sam said looking at her.

"Well he will be. He's going to be more angry that a demon girl shot him."

"That's true," he said nodding his head.

"Did you get a hold of Bobby?"

"He's on his way. He said Castiel gave him Samantha and left. Caleb called me."

"How is he?" She said afraid to ask.

"Bela's dead. Hellhounds came and ripped her to shreds."

"The Hellhounds let him go?"

"Fortunately Bela pissed them off the most. At least we won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Winchester family?" The doctor said walking up to them.

"How's Dean? Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked in a rush.

"Dean lost a lot of blood. We were able to stop the bleeding. His right kidney is gone. The bullet lodged to deep next to it," The doctor said.

"His kidney," Jamie said shocked.

"He can live with one kidney though."

"Is he awake?" Sam asked.

"He's in recovery. One at a time though," The doctor said leaving.

Sam swallowed in shock. "You want to see him first?"

"I won't be long," She said not really wanting to see Dean hooked up to tubes.

She walked down to where ICU was and tried to force herself not to run out. God she _**really**_ hated hospitals.

"Who are you looking for?" A nurse asked her.

"Dean Winchester," She said.

"3 beds down," She heard Dean say with a scratchy voice.

"He's a trooper," The nurse said with a smile. "Keeping all us nurses entertained."

"I bet," she said with a grin and walked to where Dean was.

"They actually have some hot nurses at this hospital," Dean said with a grin. "I may not want to leave here."

"Tell me that your joking," She begged.

"Sorry. Is it true?" He asked with a series face.

"Is what true?" She said not sure if the doctor told him about his kidney being gone.

"Did you kill Uriel?"

"Yes. If he would have killed Cass, then you might not have made it. There was so much blood," She said her voice cracking.

"Please don't start crying. I'm alive. I don't ever want to talk about it though," he warned her.

"Talk about what?"

"That I got my ass kicked by a girl demon. I'm embarrassed as it is."

"Did the doctor talk to you?"

"I lost a kidney. At least I'm alive."

"Dean, stop it," She said sitting down next to him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to put on a brave face. I haven't seen you like this since-"

"Since when?"

"Since mom died. It's okay to be scared Dean."

"I'm not scared," He said looking straight at her.

She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Sam wants to see you. Plus you know I hate hospitals."

"Now look who was lying about being scared."

"I'm fine Dean."

"No. You're shaking like your going into shock or something."

"Dean would you stop worrying about me and Sam and take care of yourself for once? We're not little anymore."

"Yeah I noticed that. It seems you guys need my help now more than when we were kids."

"I don't want to fight Dean. Lately it seems like we've been fighting the way Sam and dad used to."

"Because you're a stubborn pain in the ass like Sam," Dean said.

"I know you had some issues with dad-"

"Don't," He told her.

"Dean-,"

"You and Sam have always been close. I guess that's why you two have different opinions than me on how to do stuff."

"I don't know why we've always been close. Sam always seemed to know when something was wrong," She said softly.

"And I didn't," he said. "I'm your big brother and I couldn't even tell a damn thing was wrong with you when you were raped. I failed you."

"You didn't fail me Dean. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't doing your job with us. I'll go get Sam to come in."

"I don't want to see him yet."

"Why? He's worried about you," She said looking at Dean with a frown.

"He lied to us this whole time drinking demon blood. After he was possessed you think he would have been smarter than that."

"In case you haven't noticed Dean but us Winchester's are not smart. We do the stupidest things because we're selfish. None of us are perfect."

"I just don't want to deal with him right now. Just tell him the drugs knocked me out when we were talking."

"Okay," She said turning to leave.

"Wait."

"What?"

"How's my baby?"

"You must be pretty doped up. Usually you would have asked about the car when you first woke up."

"Shut it, smart ass."

"I'll call Bobby but I think the cars fine. Get some rest Dean. I mean it," She said walking out down the hall to where Sam was.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He has his humor," She said.

"I'm going to go in and see him."

"Sam, Dean's asleep. The drugs knocked him out when we were talking," She said hated lying to him.

"Oh. Guess we should go get a motel room get cleaned up and rest then until morning. Everyone keeps staring at us like we're Night of the Living Dead."

"If it makes you feel any better they've been looking at me like I'm crazier than usual," She offered.

"It does kind of help," He said wrapping his arm around her pulling her close as they walked out of the hospital together.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So that woman that left. Was she your wife?" The nurse asked checking Dean's heart rate.

He nearly choked. "Gross. She's my sister."

"Sorry," The nurse said with a smile.

"Why did you think I was married?" He asked her seriously.

"Well I noticed a wedding ring on her finger. I figured they might have taken yours off during surgery. Sorry about the mistake."

He looked at her name tag. "Mia, are you hitting on me," He asked her trying to give her his sexiest grin. He might have done better if he wasn't so doped up.

"I might be if it helps you get better. Let me know if you need anything," She said walking away while Dean was checking out her butt.

"I love this hospital," He said to himself closing his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I got us a room," Sam said 15 minutes later as she waited outside. "Had to show the guy my F.B.I. badge to get a room," He muttered as they walked down to where the room was and he opened the door.

"Who decorated this place?" She asked disgusted.

It was decorated from the 80's with a really bad shaggy carpet.

"Just be thankful we don't remember the 80's too well," Sam said closing the door. "You want to hit the shower first?"

"You go ahead. Just save me some hot water Francis."

"Bitch," He told her going in the bathroom and closed the door.

She heard the shower going and closed her eyes.

"Dean's going to be fine," A familiar voice said.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Can't you ever go away?"

"Not when I'm in charge of my charges," Castiel said.

"Did you come with more bad news? That seems like the only time when you show up."

"I have nothing new to report. I just wanted to talk to you."

"You never show up 'just to talk'," She said with a quote using her fingers. "Sam already told me you took Samantha to Bobby. I don't know what else we have to talk about."

Castiel sat down beside her something she had never seen him do before.

"Dean, was right about one thing. You do need help so you can take care of your daughter."

"I'm not talking about this," She said standing up. "You angels got what you wanted. The world isn't going to end right now so you can just go."

"It has been written that you need help."

"_Written_," She spat out. "I'm tired of hearing_ written_."

"If you don't check yourself in someplace-,"

"What? Your going to take me against my will again? I'm not leaving especially when Dean is in the hospital. Haven't you done enough to us?"

"What the hell's going on?" Sam demanded with his hair wet.

She hadn't noticed that the showering stopped running.

"Castiel's trying to lock me away somewhere. Even after I did everything he asked me to do."

"I think you need to leave. Now," Sam ordered.

"You're sister needs help," Castiel told him.

"We'll be the ones that gives it to her. Not you._ Leave_."

"Dean was right. You two are more alike than you think," Castiel said leaving.

"You okay?" Sam asked her after he was gone.

"I'm just tired of people telling me that I need help when I tried that before and it didn't work."

"Maybe you should try it again. Not for me or Dean but for Samantha. You used to be such a good mother to her. When you thought she was dead you gave up but she's back and needs you. You're her only parent that she has," Sam said gently.

"I can't see a shrink Sam. The one that I was seeing before he knew I was keeping something from him. If I told him what really happened I would have been locked away for sure. There's no one that I can talk to that knows about the stuff that we do Sam. That's why I stopped seeing one."

"What if I was able to find one?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I did some digging and there's a shrink not far from here who's also a hunter. He helps a lot of hunters. I'll drive you myself just say that you'll see him for Samantha's sake," Sam begged.

"Okay I'll see him. I can't promise you that it's going to work," She said going in the bathroom and shutting the door.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning they went to see Dean at the hospital with a few gifts for him. If she was going to face seeing another shrink Dean was going to face Sam whether he liked it or not.

"Hey Mia. How's Dean doing?" Jamie asked at the nurse's station.

"He's got more color. I think he's getting stronger because every time one of us walks by him he try's to check out our ass," Mia said with a smile.

Sam smirked as Jamie smiled. "That does mean he's getting better," Jamie said. "Is it okay if we see him?"

"Sure. Oh I owe you an apology," Mia said.

"For what," Jamie asked not getting it.

"Yesterday after you left I asked Dean if you were his wife by mistake because of the wedding ring. I never thought I'd ever see a guy look so horrified. It was pretty funny though," Mia said with a smile.

"I guess you could have kept that comment between you two," Jamie said now disgusted.

"Let's go," Sam said dragging her.

"Why do people assume we're either married or you and Dean are gay?" Jamie asked.

"It's a curse," Sam said as they found Dean.

Dean_ was_ looking a lot better. He dropped the clicker to the tv and asked a nurse to pick it up for him. He was grinning when she bent down to retrieve it and gave it back to him.

"I see your doing better," Jamie said after the nurse walked off.

"I love this hospital. Have I said that before?" Dean said with a smile.

"You said it yesterday."

"Dean," Sam said sitting down next to him.

Dean gave her a look. She just smirked.

"Well we came with good news," Sam said.

"That you stopped drinking demon blood?" Dean said.

"I'm not going to keep on apologizing for saving innocent people Dean," Sam said.

"The news is I'm going to see a shrink," Jamie said in a rush before they'd start fighting.

"You are?" Dean looked at her shocked.

"You bet," She said. "Now if I'm going to face my demons your going to have to face your own."

"Mommy," Samantha said happy as she ran to her with Bobby walking behind her.

"Hey sweetie," Jamie said picking her up and giving her a kiss. "Did you have fun with Grandpa Bobby?"

"He taught me how to play 'Gold-Fish'," Samantha said.

"I think she's played before," Bobby said embarrassed. "She kept beating me."

Dean laughed.

"You taught her?" Bobby said.

"What? She's a fast leaner for her age," Dean said.

"Uncle Dean also gave me candy every time I won," Samantha said.

"Oh he did?" Jamie said looking at him. "Uncle Dean is there anything else I should know that you've taught my daughter?"

"Led Zepplin rules," Samantha said with a giggle.

"Oh no," Jamie and Sam both groaned.

"Oh yes," Dean said with a grin. "What's in the bag?"

"Uh, you might want to wait until we're out of the room," Jamie said walking out with Bobby leaving Dean and Sam alone to talk.

"So you think their going to kill each other?" Bobby asked as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Not when there are witnesses. Sorry about your living room," She told Bobby.

"I think you guys need to get your own home so you can mess it up as much as you want," Bobby said.

"Are we moving?" Samantha asked.

"We'll still be close to Grandpa Bobby," Jamie told her.

"So Sam called me with the good news last night," Bobby said. "I'm proud of you. Angel would be too."

"Thanks."

"When are you going to see him?"

"Later today," she told Bobby. "Uncle Sammy's going to watch you while mommy sees a friend," she told Samantha.

"I don't get to stay with Grandpa Bobby?" Samantha asked disappointed.

"Sorry kiddo. I have some cleaning that I have to do," Bobby told her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean actually let Jamie drive the impala to her first session. First? She laughed. The first one was a joke and the other ones well she still didn't know if this one was going to be any better. She stopped at the address that Sam gave her and walked up to the building.

"Can I help you?" The secretary behind the counter asked.

:"I have an appointment with Dr. Dillon Kincaid at 2 p.m.," Jamie said trying to make her voice work.

"Jamie Winchester?" The secretary asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"He's waiting for you in his office. You can go in."

Jamie walked to where his door was and was about to knock when a tall good-looking guy around his late 30's opened the door and smiled.

"Jamie, I've been waiting for you," He said with a smile and held out his hand.

She looked at it unsure before shaking his hand as he closed his office door. When the door closed she wanted desperately to run out.

"Your not a prisoner here. You can leave whenever you want," He told her.

"I know. I'm just debating," She said with a forced smile.

"Please have a seat if your not leaving yet," He said as he sat down at his desk.

She sat down across from him.

"I've been going over your profile,-" he said opening a folder that had her name on it.

"How do you know my profile already?" she asked cautious.

"Your brother Sam," He answered.

"Oh."

"Your 26 and your father John Winchester trained you and your brothers after your mother was killed by a demon," He said reading the folder.

"How'd you become a hunter?" She asked him not wanting to talk about her parents.

She saw his face changed with grief.

"My family was killed by demons," He said.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. So we can begin whenever you want. It doesn't have to be today."

She looked at him surprised.

He smirked. "I'm not like most shrinks."

"I've noticed," she said with a smile. "I just don't know where to begin."

"Well let's start with when you changed. It was after your father died right?"

"Yes. To tell you the truth if Sam told you everything then I don't see why I have to tell you."

"So I can see how it effect's you instead of someone just telling me. We all handle grief differently."

"How do you handle yours?"

"By trying to help others who are going through the same thing," he answered.

She just looked at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Dean, are you awake?" _

_Dean opened his eyes and saw Jamie looking over him worried._

"_I am now," he said grumpy. "How'd it go?"_

"_It went fine," She said sitting down happy with a smile._

"_Your happy after a shrink session?" Dean frowned not buying it._

"_I have to admit it but Dr. Kincaid was good. He knew when not to push-"_

"_And yet your all chipper? I've never seen you like this ever."_

"_Maybe you should see him. You might feel better too."_

"_I don't need to see a shrink."_

"_Yes you do. All the issues you have about dad and me and Sam. You'll feel a lot better I'm telling you."_

"_I have to be dreaming," he said to himself. "What did he do to you?"_

"_All we did was talk and he told me that you can't protect me or Sam," She said in a different tone._

"_What did you say?" Dean demanded trying to sit up._

"_You can't save me Dean or Sam. And you'll never be able to save yourself. Tell him Sam," She said when Sam walked in the room with black eyes._

"_Get the hell out of my brother you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled jumping out of bed._

_Sam laughed evil. "You can't save me Dean. This is who I really am. This is what I've become my true destiny and I can do it without hearing your stupid orders," He said killing Dean._

Dean woke up gasping for air.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Your going to pull the stitches," Mia said.

"I had a nightmare," Dean said still shaken.

"Just try to relax. I'll bring you some water."

"I don't need water. I need to get the hell out of here."

"Dean, you just had surgery less than 24 hours ago. Just give it time. I'll be back to check in on you in awhile," Mia said leaving him alone.

Dean reached for the hospital phone and tried calling Jamie when he only got her voicemail.

"Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," her voice said followed by a beep.

"It's me. You must still be in counseling. Come to the hospital as soon as you get this. I need to talk to you," He said hanging up.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"When is mommy coming back?" Samantha asked Sam.

"She'll be back soon. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering how long she'll be gone this time," She said sadly.

Sam found it hard to believe that it had been 4 years since he was evil and had kidnapped his niece. When he looked at her he saw Jamie at that age with John's eyes.

"Your mom is not going away. You don't have to worry about that," Sam told her.

"Why is she always leaving?"

Sam put her on his lap and looked down at her. "Your mom is sick. She's been trying to get help so she can be with you again."

"Why is mommy sick?"

"She's sad."

"Is it because my daddy's in heaven?"

"Part of it," He said knowing Angel was really in hell probably with his dad if what Ruby had said was true. "You know how you get lonely when your mom's gone?" Samantha nodded. "Your mom's sad because your dad's gone."

"Oh."

"Everything's going to be okay," Sam said not believing himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I think you did quite well today," Dillon said with a smile.

"I hardly even talked," Jamie said with a frown.

"But you _talked_. That's a start."

"Is my father in hell with Angel or was it all lies?"

"If it's true that your father sold his soul then he would be in hell. I'm sorry," He said.

"Because of me he's been down there all this time. Everything that Castiel tried to show me was a lie," She said angry and hurt.

"Castiel the angel?"

"Is there any way to get my dad out?"

"Only an angel can pull someone out of hell. It's on their terms not ours. I don't want you doing anything stupid," He said.

"I'm not. I just wanted to know. Thank you," She said walking out the office seeing a 15 year old boy waiting for his turn.

"Tyler, you ready?" Dillon asked him.

He just nodded and walked in. The door closed shut.

"Is he okay?" Jamie asked the secretary.

"Well I guess since you know about the supernatural it'll be okay," the secretary said. "He found his family dead when he came home from school a couple of months ago and barely got out alive."

"Poor kid," She said. "Who's taking care of him?"

"He's staying in foster care."

"Foster care?" She said shocked.

"For him it's hunters watching him."

"How is it I never heard of any of this?"

"We try to keep it low key. If the government ever found out we'd all be in the nut farm. When would you like your next appointment?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Dean was going stir crazy. He was about to call Jamie again when she walked in the room out of breath.

"What's going on Dean? You sounded scared on the phone," She said sitting down by him.

Dean kept staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked seriously.

"I had a weird dream." He said freaked out.

"What about?"

"Sam was evil. You said I couldn't save you or Sam and then he killed me."

"Sam's not evil. Hell Dean I even trust him to be alone with Samantha."

"I know. Just this whole damn Lucifer trying to get out of hell, I don't know what to believe anymore. We have to watch Sam more carefully now."

"But with Ruby dead how will he get demon blood?"

"He could get it from something he kills. As long as Sam keeps drinking he will turn evil."

"I just wish dad was here to tell us what to do," She said sadly.

"Your not the only one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's time," Castiel said in an old motel room.

"I can't see them. Not yet," A man's voice said.

"We brought you out of hell for a reason. Your daughter needs you now more than ever. You owe that much to her."

"Are you in love with my daughter?" John Winchester asked.

"There's these feelings that I have never felt before. I tried not to."

"Well I'll be damned. First it was a vampire now an angel. It's like a bad joke," John said standing up.

"Go be with your kids John."

"So your just going to leave me alone to explain to them how I got here? You know Jamie's going to want to know why I was brought out and not Angel."

"I know," Cass said disappearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're back," Sam said entering Dean's room.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Sammy?" Jamie asked Samantha.

"Are you better now?" Samantha asked.

Jamie looked at Sam who shrugged.

"I'm going to try to get better soon," Jamie told her.

"You already look like you are," A familiar voice said causing everyone to turn around in shock.

"Dad?" Dean said shocked.

"That's not dad," Jamie said. "It's another trick."

"It's me baby girl. I don't know how but I'm back," He said walking up and holding her close.

"Let go of me!" She tried to fight him.

"It's really dad," Sam said calm.

"It's another trick," She kept saying over.

John whispered something only she could hear and she stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"How?"

"I brought him back," Castiel said appearing.

"Cass, how could you bring dad back now?" Dean asked.

"It a reward. All of you have done what I have asked and you finally tried to get help," He said looking at Jamie. "Don't say I don't repay any favors," He said leaving.

"Mommy who is this man?" Samantha asked.

"This is grandpa John," Sam said.

"I thought he was in heaven with daddy," She said.

"I'm back," John said hugging her. "I remember when you were born," He said smiling.

"That really was real?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Yes. I could never have been more proud of you," He said.

"Maybe we should leave you alone with Dean," She said trying to get over the shock.

"What?" Dean said looking up at her.

"I know you two have a lot of things to talk about. We'll come back later," She said grabbing Sam's arm while Samantha followed them outside.

"Why'd you leave them alone? I thought you would have wanted to stay with dad," Sam said shocked.

"Come on Sam. Ever since dad was in hell Dean had issues with him. Now's the time to clear it up," She said.

"You know their going to be talking about us don't you?"

"I know. Maybe things will get better since dad's back."

OOOOOOO

"I'm sorry Dean," John said sitting beside him.

"For what," Dean asked not understanding him.

"For not letting you have a normal childhood. Always making you look out after your brother and sister."

"You don't have to apologize dad. I didn't do a good job looking out after them."

"Their alive aren't they?" John said.

"Depends on what you mean by that. Sammy's been drinking demon blood and Jamie nearly went insane after Angel was killed or until recently when she finally decided to get help. I screwed up dad."

"Dean, you lost a kidney. You don't have to be sorry. I was the one that was gone not you. I know my decision in sacrificing myself to save your sister took a toll on all of you and if I had the choice to do it again I would have chosen the same thing. You know what it's like to nearly lose a child.'

"There's something else I haven't told you. Eric's not my son. He never was," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lisa lied. She was scared of losing Eric that she and you died because of it."

"She was trying to save her son. I'm not angry at her."

"Yeah we'll if Jamie ever found out she would kill Lisa."

"Your sister doesn't know?"

"No. She's not ever going to know either. She killed one human. I'm not going to let her kill another."

"I think your sister's smarter than that."

"No offense dad but you haven't been around these past years seeing her in pain when Sam was evil."

"Well I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you again."

OOOOOOOOO

Jamie was waiting outside the hospital when Castiel appeared.

"Thank you," She said looking at him.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just returning a favor. You seem happier now that your father is back."

"I am. I just don't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

"You brought dad back from hell just because I started getting help? I just don't buy it. Then there's you always showing up and disappearing quickly. I know angels have work to do but every time you seem to be standing further away from me."

"You saved me when you didn't have to. Just leave it at that."

"Cass, be honest with me."

"I am and you shouldn't thank me. I only got your dad out of hell not Angel."

"Still, just seeing one of them alive again-I'm grateful."

"You really want to know why I keep pushing farther away from you every time I see you?" He said walking up to her and kissing her. "That's why," he said pulling back. "I can't be around you anymore."

"Because it's a sin to angels to have feelings," She said remembering what Pastor Jim told her when she was little.

"I serve God. Not you," He said.

"I thought we both serve God," She said kissing him. "After every thing we've been through you should know by know that I serve God too. For the record I haven't kissed another guy since Angel was killed until now."

"But I'm not a guy," He reminded her. "Forget about me."

"How can I when you came to me first?"

"It was a mistake."

"I don't think so," She said kissing him more. "I know you want it," She said as they continued to kiss.

"I can't do this," He said looking embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Cass, it's okay to have feelings," She said looking at him funny.

"It's not just that. I-" he stopped talking and looked down at the ground.

Then she got it. "You have been with a woman before haven't you? Or an angel?" She asked trying not to laugh at the way he looked.

"I never had the time," He said looking like he was about to pass out from embarrassment.

She smiled. "It's okay Cass. It's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"Of course it is," he said. "You've been on this earth for 27 years and I've been around for-"

"I don't care Cass. If your lucky I'll keep this secret between us," She said kissing him.

"To hell with it," Castiel said making Jamie chuckled.

"What?" He asked looking at her seriously.

"You said 'hell'. It was cute," She said still kissing him while he made them disappear.

Author's Note: There you have it. John's out of hell.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural

"Where's your sister? I keep getting her voicemail," John said.

"I've been getting her voicemail a lot too," Dean said.

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby said stepping in the hospital room. "The all mighty John Winchester is out of hell. If Sam hadn't called me to see you I never would have believed it."

"Bobby I wanted to thank you for looking out for my kids," John said.

"Can you guys do this outside if it's going to be a chick flick moment?" Dean begged.

"Watch it boy," Bobby said.

"How is my favorite patient doing?" Mia asked checking on Dean.

"Much better thanks to my lovely nurse," Dean said.

"Well if you continue healing this good you can be out of here in a few days," She said with a smile.

"Then maybe we can get together," Dean said.

"Maybe we will and maybe we won't," She said with a smile leaving the room.

"Is there any girl you don't hit on?" Bobby asked surprised at what he just saw.

"My sister or old ladies," Dean answered.

"Speaking of where is she?" John said.

"Dad I'm sure she's fine"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we?" Jamie asked between kissing while Castiel took off her shirt.

"Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" She said stunned.

"Somewhere the angels can't find us with these little hex bags everywhere," He said holding one up.

"Wait. What will happen to you if we do this?" She asked him worried.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes," He said kissing her again.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything," He said taking off his trench coat and shirt.

"For someone that's has no experience in this department you seem to be doing a fine job at it," She said in amusement.

"Guess that's good to know," he said unsure.

"Oh Lord," She said looking at his hard body.

"What?"

She swallowed. "Nothing," She said. "Where were we?" She said kissing him hard.

OOOOOOOOO

"Did mommy leave again?" Samantha asked Sam.

"No. She just had something to take care of," Sam said.

"She always has something to take care of."

"Let's go back upstairs and see Grandpa John," Sam said as he went to an elevator.

"Don't you mean Grandpa Bobby?" Samantha asked.

"Grandpa John and Grandpa Bobby," Sam said.

"Okay."

"Did you hurt yourself playing?" Sam asked. He thought he could smell blood.

"A little," She said showing him a cut on her knee.

"We should get that taken care of," Sam swallowed and continued to stare at her blood.

OOOOOOOOOOO

20 minutes later she was sleeping beside Cass, who just watched her as she slept before he got up and got dressed.

"Cass?"

He turned around. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until I felt the bed move."

"I got up because I have to give you your birthday gift," He said.

"My birthday," She said stunned that she didn't remember it.

"September 15, right," Castiel said handing her a small box with a ribbon tied on it.

"I can't believe I forgot my birthday."

"Well a lot has happened," He said sitting down next to her. "You might want to check your messages. There mostly from your dad," He said handing her cell phone to her.

"Castiel you already gave me my gift. You brought dad back."

"Just open it."

She undid the ribbon and opened the box. "Its mom's cross," She said in shock. "How did you get this?"

"Your mother gave it to me to give to you. She felt it was time for you to have it."

"You mean she gave it to you in heaven?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Cass," She said as he put the cross on her.

"All I did was delivered it. I should get you back to your family before they worry any more."

"Can't we just stay for a few more minutes?" She asked kissing him on his neck.

"We can," He said struggling to take control. "But I'm not going to keep you from your family."

"You look worried. Did something happen?"

"No. You need to get dress so I can take you back."

She just looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not sure about the whole zapping back thing," She said looking embarrassed now.

"Why?"

"Last time you zapped me I didn't poop for a week. Now I probably won't for two weeks."

"Guess it's going to be three weeks then."

OOOOOOO

"If she doesn't get here soon I'm not giving her, her present," Dean said annoyed.

"Your sister will be here. Why are you so anxious?" Bobby asked.

"I just hate birthdays okay?"

"Why?" John asked.

"Because they only remind me that we survived another year without being dead," Dean said.

"Well in this case I'll make sure we throw you a surprise birthday party without beer or classic rock," John said.

"You never gave us one before dad."

"Dean," Bobby said shocked.

"He's right. It was my fault," John said.

"What was your fault?" Sam asked coming in the room with Samantha who seemed quiet.

"Are you okay darling?" Bobby asked her.

She just stared out through the window.

"She's upset that Jamie keeps leaving," Sam said quickly.

"We'll I'm here now," Jamie said and they turned around. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked Samantha. "I know I keep leaving but I'm trying to get better."

"I know," Samantha said softly.

"What happened to your knee?" Jamie asked noticing the dried up blood scar.

"I hurt myself playing."

"Did Uncle Sammy take care of it for you?"

"Yes."

"Not to break the mood in here but where were you?" John asked.

"I was busy," She said clearing her throat.

"Wait a minute," Dean said. "I know that look."

"What look?" She asked giving him a warning look.

"You had sex didn't you?" Dean demanded.

"Dean," Bobby said giving him an 'I can't believe you just said that idgit' look.

"No," She said lying giving Dean a deadly look.

"Yes you did," Sam said speaking up.

"Okay fine. I didn't know it was against the law and by the way thanks Dean for letting everyone know," She said with a deadly glare.

"Who was it with?" Dean asked.

"Dean shut up," She warned him.

"I do not want to know about my sister's sex life Dean," Sam said disgusted.

"I don't want to know about my daughter's sex life either," John said.

"It was with Cass, wasn't it?" Dean said.

"Dean shut the hell up," She yelled slapping him.

"Ow! I lost a kidney you know," He said rubbing his arm.

"If you keep it up you'll loose the other one," She threatened.

"You did it with an angel?" Bobby said shocked. They all looked at him. "Like I'm not the only one who thinks that," He said in self defense.

"I don't think this is appropriate in front of Samantha so shut the hell up. That mean's you too Dean," She said sternly.

"Where did you get that cross?" John asked her in shock.

She took it off her neck and put it in John's hand. "Castiel gave it to me for my birthday. He said mom gave it to him to give to me but you should have it instead."

"I can't take this from you," John said giving it back to her.

"Dad, I want you to have it," She said ignoring his tone.

"I don't want anything of your mothers," He told her angry leaving the room.

"Nice going sis," Dean said sarcastically.

"Boy don't you know when to shut your mouth," Bobby asked.

"Apparently not," Sam said as Jamie left the room to find John.

OOOOOOO

"Dad wait," She said out of breath at the elevator. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't want anything of your mothers alright?" John said sternly. "It's been hard enough living without her all these years that's why I don't want anything of hers to make me think of her more," he said with pain twisting his wedding ring on his finger.

"I know," She said looking at her own wedding ring. "Just because I don't talk about Angel it doesn't mean I don't think about him either."

"I really am sorry that you had to go through that."

"I guess it doesn't get any better does it?"

"Some days its hard. Some days it's harder. At least you found happiness again with Castiel."

"Your not mad?" She said surprised.

"No. I want you to be happy."

"I'm just sorry you never were."

"I was one time," He admitted.

"When," She asked.

"I shouldn't tell you this on your birthday."

"Dad please tell me."

"On a hunt I saved this woman. For a while we talked and she made me feel again."

"How come you never said anything before?"

"Because I felt that I was betraying your mother somehow. The fact out of this is we ended up having a son together."

"Are you saying that me, Sam and Dean have a half brother somewhere?" She said shocked.

"Yes. The reason why I didn't say anything was because I didn't want him to have the kind of life that I made you kids have."

"What's his name?" She asked slowly.

"Adam. So far he's lived a normal life and I want to keep it that way."

"But you want something," She said knowing that look.

"I want Adam to know you in case something happens to me again."

"Dad I can't keep this secret from Sam and Dean. Especially Dean, he took your death the hardest."

"I need you to do this for me. Please," He begged. "I want you to go with me to meet him."

"Dad I can't just leave Samantha again."

"Take her with us. She'll be safer with us anyways."

"What does that mean she'll be safer?" She said with a frown.

"Dean's getting out of the hospital tomorrow and will be staying with Bobby until he heals."

"What are we supposed to tell him? He's not going to believe that we're going on a road trip together."

"Yes he will."

"Are you sure that I don't have a half sister out there somewhere?" Jamie joked.

John gave her a warning look.

"It'd be nice if I wasn't the only girl in the family besides Samantha."

OOOOOOOO

"You okay Sam? You seem more quiet than Samantha," Bobby said at his house.

"I'm fine," Sam lied. "It's just everything with Dean and dad being back it's a lot to take in."

"John's not ashamed of you Sam."

"I didn't even say that."

"No but it's written all over your face. So you drank demon blood. I'm not agreeing with what you did but you stopped right?"

"Right," Sam said lying again.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You're brother is headed down a dangerous road Dean," Castiel said in Dean's hospital room.

"You're the one that's headed down a dangerous road for sleeping with my sister," Dean said giving him a deadly look. "Don't try to deny it either. My sister has been through enough pain."

"I agree."

"So why did you sleep with her when your lying to her?"

"Sam drank Samantha's blood earlier."

"I don't believe you. Sam may drink demon blood but Samantha isn't a demon," Dean said sternly.

"Sam is lying to all of you. He's already shown his dark side by drinking demon blood."

"I'm not going to kill my brother Castiel," Dean said using his full name meaning that he was serious. "So unless you can come up with a better plan don't show up again; and stop having sex with my sister," he added.

"Dean, who the hell do you think you are?" Jamie said standing in the room angry with John.

"I'm your big brother," He said.

"First off I'm an adult now. You can't go chasing off my boyfriends with a loaded shotgun like you used to do when we were kids," She yelled.

"A-I don't have a shotgun and B-I wouldn't be able to use it on an angel," Dean said glaring at Cass.

"Castiel I'm sorry for Dean's behavior," She said but Cass was already gone.

"I hate it when he does that," Her and Dean said at the same time.

"Dean, I hate to do this but me and your sister is going on a road trip for a few days," John said.

"Like I'm going to believe that," Dean said with a laugh. "She wouldn't go with you when we were kids."

"Well things change," She said.

"You two are actually going to leave when I'm in the hospital?" Dean said shocked.

"We're going after you get released," John said.

Dean just looked back and forth at them not believing what he heard.

"Did you drug her or something to get her to go with you?" Dean said.

"I don't have to bet drugged to do something every time Dean," She glared at him.

"Did I miss something when I was in hell?" John asked.

"No. I'll go get Samantha then we can leave. I need a break from Dean anyways," she said walking out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?"

"I just don't think she should be in a relationship right now especially with an angel. She can barely take care of herself and Samantha dad."

"Your sister is stronger than you think. Give her time instead of deciding to lock her up somewhere."

"You weren't there dad. I was. I saw how bad she was not you so don't lecture me about what I did when I was trying to get her help," Dean said angry.

"Is everything okay? I heard shouting," Mia asked unsure when she saw the way Dean and John were looking at each other.

"My father was just leaving," Dean said glaring at John.

"We'll talk about this when I get back," John said.

"Don't count on it," Dean said.

John just looked at him and left the room.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked.

"I need a beer," Dean said mostly to himself.

OOOOOOOOO

"I take it Dean pissed you off too," Jamie said waiting in John's old truck with Samantha strapped in the middle.

"I don't want to talk about it. Right now I have to focus on Adam," John said starting the truck.

"Dad is there another reason why we're going to see Adam. I mean you said you wanted him to have a normal life for as long as he can but with us there that won't happen."

"His mother is missing. That's why I'm going."

They were on the freeway now. John had Blue Oyster Cult's In Thee playing softly.

"You two fought because of me didn't you?" She said after they were out of town. "Dean's worried that I'll snap. Its okay dad you can say it."

John tried to avoid the subject.

"Dad," She said again. "I know Aunt Juanita was crazy and cousin Titus is kind of crazy but that's because of Uncle Ken making him that way."

John laughed.

"At least I made you laugh," She said frowning at him.

"Maybe we should go and visit them. I think we could all use a good laugh," John said laughing.

"Like that time Titus's hair got burned off?" She said smiling.

"Maybe we should bring Dave with us. He already knows how to act stupid."

"Dad could you picture Dave with us on a case?" She said not laughing anymore.

John cleared his throat. "Your right," He said not laughing anymore. "Let's try and make this trip easy for Adam okay?"

She didn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sam woke up unsure what had happened. All he remembered was drinking one of Bobby's beers and then-

"What the hell?" He said becoming angry when he realized he was in Bobby's panicked room. "Is this some kind of joke?" He yelled angry.

"It's not a joke Sam," Dean said looking very weak on the other side of the door. "The joke was thinking that we could save you but your far off the wagon."

"Dean, I don't know what your talking about-"

"DRINKING SAMANTHA'S BLOOD," Dean yelled angry. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU EVEN DO THAT SAM? SHE"S FOUR YEARS OLD!"

"I'm not proud of what I did Dean. You don't understand," Sam said never seeing Dean this angry before.

"I understand. After everything we've been through this is unforgivable Sam. I'm even ashamed that you're my brother."

"Where's Jamie? How come she's not here to chew me out instead?"

"Because dad took her on a trip to meet our half brother Adam," Dean said. "I pray that he never meets you because then his life would be on the line."

"I can't help it Dean. I can't stop. It's like a drug."

"Well too bad there's no drinking demon blood rehab support groups," Dean said. "I am not letting you out of that room."

"Your just going to keep me in here until dad and Jamie comes back? That's insane Dean."

"Don't talk to me about insane. I'm not the one drinking family blood. Try not to get too cold in there," Dean said closing the slot.

"DEAN" Sam yelled.

"Your doing the right thing Dean," Castiel said.

"I can't do this Cass."  
"You have too Dean. Once Jamie finds out what Sam did she'll kill him. Hell I won't even try to stop her after what he did to that little girl," Bobby said.

"I'm ashamed of him as my brother but I can't kill him," Dean said.

"If you don't then Sam will die anyways," Bobby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sam not getting blood especially demon it will kill him. He can't control himself without it," Bobby said.

"Either way your brother dies," Castiel said.

OOOOOOOOO

John pulled into a gas station and shut the engine off.

"Better use the restroom," John said getting out of the truck.

Jamie just sat in her seat. "I don't need to," She said not looking at him.

John looked at her funny. "Well what about Samantha? She's squirming in her seat."

"Mommy I _really _have to go," Samantha said pleading.

"Sorry sweetie," Jamie said unbuckling Samantha and got out of the truck. "Think you'll make it?" She asked her as Samantha ran to the stall. "Guess so," She said as they went in.

"Are you sure you don't have to go mommy?" Samantha asked sitting on the toilet.

"I'm sure sweetie. I can thank Castiel for that."

"Is he going to be my new daddy?" Samantha asked flushing the toilet.

"Why would you say that?" Jamie asked facing her now that she was 'done.'

"He's always around," Samantha said washing her hands as Jamie held her.

"He's not going to be your new daddy. You'll always have one."

"I just wouldn't mind if I had a new daddy if it'll make you happy."

"I am happy. Your grandfather is back. How would you feel if you got another brother?"

"Would I have someone to play with?" She asked happy.

"He wouldn't be little though."

"What ever you want to do mommy that makes you happy," She said smiling.

"I love you. You know that right?" She said hugging her. God Samantha had Angel's eyes.

"I know," Samantha said. "I just don't want you to leave anymore."

"I'm not. Grandpa John's probably waiting for us," She said as they went outside.

They went to the truck and waited for John while he paid for gas when his old cell rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I need to speak to Jamie Winchester right away," A familiar voice said.

"Harry,"She said shocked. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. I must say I'm surprised that you got with an angel. I thought Tom was the love of your life besides Angel."

"How about you don't say that name," She said angry.

"There's just one thing I thought you should know before I see you again. Little Sammy's been drinking Samantha's blood," He said hanging up.

She stared at the phone in shock.

"Mommy are you okay?" Samantha asked worried.

"Wrong number," She said as John came back to the truck.

"Are you alright?" John asked when he saw her face.

"Harry called your phone," She said.

"Who's Harry?" John asked not remembering.

Just then John's truck blew up along with the gas station.

OOOOOOOO

"I have to go," Castiel said worried.

"What the hell do you mean your leaving again?" Dean said.

"Something's wrong," He said disappearing.

"I hate it when he does that," Dean said to Bobby.

"Your not the only one," Bobby drawled.

OOOOOOOO

Castiel appeared at the gas station as siren's wailed down the street.

"John," Castiel said seeing John's form unconscious covered in black from the smoke. Castiel dragged John away from the blaze when ambulances and fire trucks finally stopped.

"This man needs help," Castiel yelled as paramedics ran to him.

"Sir your going to have to step back," A paramedic said.

"He was with a young woman and her daughter who's 4," Castiel said worried.

"We've got to people missing," One yelled as they began to search for them.

"Do you know the man's name?"

"John Winchester," Castiel said. "His daughter is Jamie Winchester the one that's missing along with her daughter Samantha. You have to find them."

"Just let us do our job," Another said putting a mask on John and lifting him on a stretcher.

"Found the girl," The third one said carrying Samantha.

"Did you find her mother?" Cass demanded.

"Sir stay back," The second paramedic ordered.

OOOOOOO

"Something's wrong," Dean said worried.

"Besides Sam being locked in a demon room?" Bobby said.

"I can't explain it. I just know something's wrong."  
"You got that right Dean," A man said appearing.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Zacariah, Castiel's superior."  
"Great another on of you's," Dean muttered.

"I'm not another one of you."

"Yeah well the last angel tried to kill me," Dean said angry.

"Yes. Uriel. That was a shock to us," Zacariah said.

"No offense but why are you angels showing yourself now?" Bobby asked.

"Because the End is coming," Zacariah said.

"But we stopped Lilith, or Ruby I should say," Dean said.

"Lilith was supposed to set it in motion but since you stopped her someone else is starting it," Zacariah said.

"Wel who or are we going to play 20 questions all night?" Dean demanded.

"Lindsey McDonald," Zacariah said. "You know him. Hell your sister killed him in cold blood."

"He's dead. Why would he show himself now?"

"Because he's working with Allistar who is powerful in his ways," Zacariah said. "Lindsey McDonald is not very happy with your sister."

"She killed him to protect innocent people," Dean said.

"And that was what set her over the edge. You know she hasn't been the same since she killed him."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see the future to see what happens if you don't kill Sam. See what the world is like."

"Screw you."

"I'm not asking," Zacariah said making him and Dean disappears.

"DEAN" Bobby yelled. "Hell. This just keeps getting better and better."

OOOOOOO

Dean woke up and looked around. There were no people in sight.

"Damn angels," He muttered. "Cass." He yelled. "I could really use your help right now!"

He started walking down a deserted street when he saw CROATOAN writing in blood.

"Crap," He said.

OOOOOO

An hour later he made it to Bobby's to find his place empty. He walked over to the mantel and saw and a picture of him, Cass, Bobby, and an eight year old girl sitting on his lap.

"Don't tell me I have a daughter," He begged and looked at the name on the picture. "Guess that's where I'm going."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Did you find the woman?" Castiel demanded after the fire was put out.

"We found two dead males that's it. Are you sure there was a woman here?" A firefighter asked.

"Yes."

"She's still alive," Castiel said with relief.

OOOOOOOO

Dean made it to the camp and saw the Impala and almost had a heart attack when he saw how she was.

"What did they do to you baby?"

"Uncle Dean," A girl's voice said. "Chuck needs to see you."

Dean turned and faced the girl. It was the one in the picture. "Samantha?" He said shocked. She looked like she didn't have any life in her.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" She asked her voice was flat.

"Where's your mother at?"

When he asked that she just walked away. He heard something crunch on the ground then everything went blank.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jamie came too not sure what happened. All she remembered was being at the gas station and then…

"Your awake. Thought I hit you too hard," A boy about 19 said.

"Who are you?" She said trying to stand up when she noticed she was tied to a table in what looked like an underground mausoleum.

"I'm your brother. Well half brother."

"Your not Adam," She said. Somehow she knew it wasn't human.

"I'm shocked sis. I thought you would have welcomed me with open arms."

"What do you want?"

"We want John," An older woman said.

"Kate?"

"Not really Kate," She or it said.

"What do you want my father?" She said glaring at them.

"He killed one of our family member's and we want him to pay," Adam look alike said.

"Creatures don't have family," She said but knew that she was wrong.

"Don't be to sure," Kate look alike said holding a knife.

"Why'd you only take me? Where's my daughter? You could have easily took my father."

"Your daughter is safe. We just want John. We just want to torture him a little bit with grief not knowing if your dead or alive," Kate said with knife cutting both sides of her arms.  
She cried out in pain as it stung. "I'm going to kill you," She said angry.

"I don't think so because I know for a fact that your not as good at hunting as you used to be or if you ever were a good one," Adam said.

Each one stood on both sides of her and started bending over looking at her blood.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you," She said trying not to show her fear because no one knew where she was at.

"You might as well sit back and relax because your not going anywhere," he said as they started sucking on her blood.

She cried out as they bit down on her flesh.

"Your ghouls," She said through pain.

"I find that racist," Kate said with her blood on her mouth.

They bit down on her arm again and she screamed in pain.

OOOOOOO

Dean was shocked at what he saw or rather himself 5 years in the future looking just like Samantha not showing any emotion. Where the hell was Jamie, dad, and Sam?

"Hey me. I'm not a shapeshifter or-"

"I know. Did all the tests while you were out," His other self said. "Silver, holy water but the thing that got me is you carry all the same papers clips and knifes that I do."

"So you know I'm you then," Dean said relieved.

"Tell me something. If your really me then tell me something only I would know."

"Your not going to like this but when we were 19. Rhonda Hurley. She had pink underwear. She made us try it on and we both kind of liked it," Dean said smiling watching his other half look shock.

"How did you come here?"

"Zacariah."

"He zapped you here," His other half said piss off. "That mean's your not going to poop for another week."

"Tell me about it. Listen I hate to ask but can you uncuff me? I swear I won't try anything."  
"No."

"Your not even going to trust yourself?" Dean said not really surprised.

"Absolutely not," His other half said.

"Dick," Dean muttered.

"Did anyone else see you?"

"Samantha."

"Great," His other self cursed.

"What happened to her? Why isn't Jamie here? Where is she?"

Dean saw his self swallowed hard. First time he saw some emotion from him.

"She's dead."

"What?" Dean said shocked.

"Our sister is dead. So is dad. It's only me and Samantha."

"How did she die? Where's Sam?"

"Sam's dead too."

"How did our sister die?" Dean demanded wanting to know.

"Sam killed her."

"What?" Dean said shocked.

"Our brother killed our sister. That's all you need to know."  
"Come on. I need details man," Dean begged.

"Our sister found out that Sam was secretly drinking blood from Samantha and got really angry and violent. She went to where Sam was and was going to kill him when he killed her in self defense. When he realized what he had done he made the deal."

"What deal?" Dean said not believing this really happened.

"That you'll have to find out later," He said unfolding a piece of paper with handing writing from his pocket and giving it to Dean.

"What's this?"

"Last thing Jamie ever wrote. She actually knocked us unconscious before she went after Sam. Never even knew she could ever be that angry," he said as if he was remembering that day. "That note is the only thing I have left from her. I keep it on me at all times."

Dean wiped his moist eyes giving him self the paper back.

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"Not as sorry as I am for not killing Sam sooner."

He headed for the door.

"Your just going to leave me here?" Dean said.

"I don't want the others freaking out by seeing my past self. Samantha already saw you so."

"I don't think she even noticed the difference."

"Don't be to sure."

"Is Cass here?"

"Yes," His self said leaving.

Dean knew he was in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up.

OOOOOOOO

"Your blood taste so sweet," Adam look alike said making another slice on her this time on her stomach.

She was too weak from blood loss to say anything. She just stared up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I can turn you. I think that'd be worse for John seeing his only daughter like us."

"Hell," She said as hard as she could.

"What was that?" He said bending down closer to her so he could hear with a smile on his face.

"Go… to…. Hell," She croaked.

"I think your going to beat me to it," He said feeling her pulse.

Then she heard the ghoul that pretended to be Kate scream in agony.

"Mom!" Adam yelled before his head rolled to the floor.

"Cass?" She said shocked as he untied her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," He said noticing how weak and pale she was.

"Where is Samantha and dad?"

"Their alive," He said applying pressure to her latest wound to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Is Adam alive?" She asked knowing that he probably wasn't.

"He's alive. I already took him to the same hospital that John and Samantha are at."

"Thank god."

"I should have kept a closer eye on you," He said looking down at her with his blue eyes.

"I'm alive. Everyone is safe. I don't expect you to protect all of us."

"I should get you to the hospital."

"Can't you just heal me?" She groaned not wanting to be in another hospital.

"I could but that would be cheating."

"Alright zap me. Now that will be 3 weeks I won't be able to poop."

She thought she saw him smile before he zapped them.

OOOOOOOOOO

\Dean managed to get out of us cuffs and was roaming the grounds when a guy stopped him.

"Dean. I thought you were supposed to be out on a hunt."

"And you are?"

"Chuck. Very funny Dean. I know it's almost the end of the world because we're running out of toilet paper and necessities."

"Listen, Chuck is Cass around?"

"He's probably getting ready for the orgy."

"Orgy?" Dean said not sure he heard Chuck right.

"You know how Castiel like's his women cleaned before sex."

"No I don't actually."

"Maybe you should get some sleep. Your starting to act weird Dean," Chuck said leaving Dean alone.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Dean said to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie was sitting on the examining table as the cute doctor was stitching up her cuts while Adam was being looked at on the other side of the room by another doctor.

"You are one very lucky woman," The doctor said after he finished stitching her up.

"I don't feel lucky," She muttered.

All she wanted to do was sleep.

"I still say you should stay over night," He said pulling an I.V. out of her arm.

She had to get a blood transfusion.

"How's my brother?" She asked looking at Adam as the doctor put an gauze on her with some tape where the I.V. had been.

It was weird for her to say 'brother' when she didn't even know Adam.

"He's in the same shape as you. I'll send a nurse in with your release papers," He said with a final smile.

"Thanks Doc," She said wanting to get the hell out of the hospital.

She got off the table and walked over to Adam and gave him a little smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"You're my sister," Adam said looking at her the way she looked at him the first time. "I thought the ghouls were lying when they said I had a sister. I didn't know dad had any other kids."

"Same here," She said sitting down beside him. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"What happens now?" Adam asked looking lost.

"Your not alone Adam. I know what its like to lose a mom but you still have family that love and care about you," She said trying to reassure him.

"How can you love and care about me? We just met."

"Because we're family," She said. "That's what counts," She said squeezing his hand.

"Mommy," Samantha yelled jumping up on her. "Your hurt," She said with worry.

"I'm fine sweetie. Adam this is my daughter Samantha. Samantha this is Uncle Adam," Jamie said introducing them.

"You have a daughter?" Adam said shocked.

"Sorry I couldn't hold her anymore," John said wearing a sling on his left arm. "I see you two are getting along."

"Jamie's been nice," Adam said.

"She has her moments," John said joking.

"Thanks dad," Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry it took so long for the release forms. Copier got jammed," A male nurse said handing her a clip board with papers. He also handed one to Adam. "Piece of crap machine," The male nurse muttered.

Just then they all heard another worker shouting at the machine kicking it.

"Have you heard from Sam and Dean? I keep getting their voicemail," Jamie said after the nurse left.

"Their out on a hunt," John said. "Adam, I know your over 18 but I'd really like it if you'd stay with us."

"Don't you mean Bobby's?" Jamie said without looking up from filling out the forms.

"Bobby's for now," John said giving one of his stern looks.

"I'd like to meet my other brother's," Adam said. "I don't really have a reason for going back home now."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"John Winchester get your ass over here pronto," Bobby said annoyed on his phone in his living room. "I know you don't want Jamie to know what's going on but Sam needs you and we need to get Dean back you idgit," He said hanging up frustrated. "Where in the hell is that damn angel when you need him?" He said to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why don't you ladies get washed up for the orgy," Cass said dressed as a hippy. "You're all so beautiful," He said smiling as they stood up.

"Cass?" Dean said shocked as Cass cracked his fingers.

"Woah," Cass said. "Your not Dean. Well the Dean from now."

"Right. I need your help getting back to my time," Dean said begging.

"Zacariah sent you here," Cass said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'm begging for your help man."

"We tried asking for your help or don't you remember?"

"No I don't remember."

"Or it hasn't happened yet," Cass said in a more serious tone.

Dean noticed he had two wedding rings on his finger.

"Are you married?" Dean asked shocked.

"I was."

"To who," Dean asked still not believing Cass was married.

"To your sister," Cass said. "I forgot. We must have not gotten married yet in your time."

"No you haven't," Dean said not believing what Cass just said. "You and Jamie were married?"

"_Was," _Cass corrected him holding back pain speaking her name. "Until she tried to do something that you couldn't."

"I'm sorry Cass," Dean said wanting desperately to be back in his time. "How come your wearing two rings?"

Cass looked at his hand. "One is mine. The other is hers. The one on my left hand is Jamie and Angel's wedding ring. She made me promise if something ever happened to her that I would give it to Samantha when she got older so she'd have something of her parents."

"I'm sorry man," Dean said.

"Don't be sorry. Change this. You can still prevent this from happening. Jamie would still be alive," Cass begged.

"How am I supposed to kill my own brother?"

"Kill him before the Devil gets inside of him. Sam's his vessel."

"I see you told him everything," The other Dean said standing in the room.

"He needs to know Dean. You think I like myself on drugs?" Cass said.

"Yeah. I think you do," The other Dean said like it was obvious.

"Cass, we're waiting for you," A woman said with red hair in the doorway.

"Well boys if you'll excuse me," Cass said with a grin as he walked out of the room with the woman.

Dean looked on in shock. "Yeah I can see how he's really broken up about our sister's death," He said sarcastically.

"You haven't been here the past five years to see him. I have," His future self said. "Your coming with us tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Tonight I'm going to kill the Devil," He said with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You okay?" John asked her as they made it to Bobby's.

"I don't know," She said with a frown holding her cell. "I can't get a hold of Dean."

"He's probably sleeping," John said as he parked a stolen car in Bobby's garage lot.

"Where are we?" Adam asked as they got out.

"Bobby Singer's," John said. "He's a family friend."

"You two go ahead with Samantha. I'm still going to see if I can get a hold of Dean," She said. "Come one Dean pick up," She said when she was alone and got his voicemail. "Dean it's me. Please call and tell me that your okay if not I'm going to sleep for a month," She said hanging up then she heard Samantha crying and she ran inside. "What's wrong?" She asked looking around and saw Bobby coming too.

"Bobby was unconscious," John said with worry.

Adam was holding Samantha.

"Where's Sam? How come Dean is missing?" Jamie asked knowing they weren't telling her something.

"Your brother knocked me out," Bobby said wincing as he touched the back of his head.

"Dean?" She said shocked.

"Sam," Bobby said. "I couldn't stop him."

"What are you talking about? Is he evil again or something?"

"Worse," Castiel said appearing.

"Now you show up after I get my ass kicked," Bobby mumbled.

"What's wrong with Sam?" She demanded.

"Maybe Samantha should be here," Castiel said.

Adam got the hint. "I'll play with her outside," He said taking Samantha with him and waited until Bobby's door shut.

"What the hell is going on? You're freaking me out," She said.

"Sam has been secretly drinking Samantha's blood," Castiel said.

"You're lying," She said with a laugh. "He would never do that."

"Sweetie he has," Bobby said. "I had him locked in my panic room when somehow he escaped. We were trying to get him to stop."

"Sam would not drink my daughter's blood," She said not believing them.

"Why do you think Samantha's been quiet?" John said gently.

"If this is true then how come you didn't tell me sooner?" She demanded angry.

"We were just getting you back to your old self. We thought he could get Sam to stop without having to worry you," John said.

She started to cry felling betrayed by everyone. "How long have you known? Why didn't I know something was wrong with my daughter?" Then she looked at Cass who looked ashamed. "You knew from the beginning what was going to happen didn't you?"

"Yes. It's one of the reasons why your father was pulled out of hell. Sam must be destroyed," Cass said.

"I'm going to kill Sam," She said walking away angry towards Bobby's weapons.

"Sam's not himself sweetheart. I'm not going to let you ruin your life," John said turning her to face him.

"Dad I forgave Sam last time because he was possessed but this time he knew exactly what he was doing. I won't ever forgive him ever again. Samantha's all I have left of Angel," She said crying now.

"I know. You kids are all I have left of Mary which is why I can't let you go after Sam," John said. "Your not thinking straight just like when you killed Lindsey McDonald."

"Lindsey was evil dad just like Sam is now," She said not understanding why John wasn't agreeing with her.

"If Dean was here he'd tell you the same thing and you know it," John said.

"Don't you think that's strange that Dean's not here? Sam could have done something to him," She said worried.

Without realizing it she felt something pinch the skin or her left elbow. She turned around and saw Bobby holding a needle with a pained look on his face. Darkness was threatening to take over.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said his voice fading as she gave in to darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No your not," Sam said smiling.

"Sammy?" Dean said shocked. He was dressed in all white which he had to admit white wasn't Sam's color.

"That's not Sam," His other self said with a snarl.

"This is interesting-two Dean's," Then Lucifer looked at Dean and smiled. "Zachariah should get you back to your own time now. Jamie found out what Sam's been doing to her daughter," It said with a smile. "Hell she might be dead sooner than you think," said looking at future Dean.

"I'm going to kill you," Future Dean vowed with hatred.

"Actually you won't. Maybe I should seen you back to 2009. I need to have a chat with past Dean," Lucifer said with a wave of his hand.

Dean was by himself facing Lucifer.

"Not this again," He said rolling his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

John sat by Jamie as she was unconscious from the sedative.

"Dean was right. I just didn't realize how bad she was," John said.

"The girl found out that the brother that she loved was drinking her daughter's blood I don't blame her for wanting revenge," Bobby said.

"Bobby I'm not going to let her ruin the rest of her life."

"Don't tell me your going to do what I think you are," Bobby said shocked. "Do I have to remind you when Dean tried it and the demons almost got her."

"I've done some research. This is a different kind of hospital. It has hunters in them. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"I've heard about it I just thought it was a legend."

"I'm going to have to get her their before she wakes up," John said picking her up.

"John Winchester your going to be taking her away from her daughter," Bobby said. "Do I have to remind you that Tom Hanniger is still possessed by Harry and that he's still after her because of a hunt you sent your kids on years ago?"

"I know Bobby," John snapped. "She'll be safe there. This is my daughter not yours."

"But I love those kids like they were my own. You didn't see them when you were in hell. I did. You should have least let her say goodbye to her daughter," Bobby said looking at Jamie one last time before John walked outside with her. "Idjit," Bobby muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside……..

"Everything okay dad," Adam asked as he watched him load Jamie in the Impala.

"I have to take care of something," John said.

"Can I go with mommy?" Samantha asked.

"No sweetheart you can't," John said sadly.

"Mommy's leaving again isn't she?" She said upset.

"It's not your mommy's choice. I decided it."

"You can't take her from me. Your not even my grandpa. Grandpa Bobby is," She said angry.

John fought back tears realizing how much those words hurt.

"I'll be back," He told Adam and got in the car.

"You can't take her," Samantha yelled crying as John drove away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam walked into a church. He didn't know why he was here maybe he was looking for forgiveness.

"You look lost," A teenager said sitting on the opposite side of him.

"More than lost," Sam said with a sad smile.

"Whatever brought you here you'll get forgiveness."

"What I've done I don't deserve forgiveness," Sam said.

"We all have our demons."

"I can feel my creeping out inch by inch."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Look I get that your Lucifer and I have to say this out loud that white isn't your color but do you think you can send me back to my time so we can get back into the natural order of things," Dean said casually.

Lucifer smiled. "I wish I could but I just don't have that kind of power that the angels have. Yet anyways."

"There's one thing I don't get. Samantha was supposed to kill Sam if you got into him but why hasn't she yet?"

"She's not strong enough yet which is why I'm still letting her live. I'm not as horrible as the bible makes me out to be. I have a soft spot for children."

"Are we being filmed for funniest home video's or something," Dean asked not believing him.

"Just remember this is only the beginning Dean," Lucifer said sending Dean back to his own time.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Bobby walked into the kitchen after Samantha had cried herself to sleep. 'Poor kid', He thought.

"Is she going to be alright?" Adam asked sitting at the table.

"To tell you the truth I don't know," Bobby said honestly.

"Did I miss anything?" Dean asked causing them to jump.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been busting my ass off," Bobby said.

"Long story," Dean said. "Where's everyone at?"

"You're kidding right?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked Adam.

"I'm your half brother," Adam said.

"Am I really back at my own time?" Dean asked.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Your making a mistake," Castiel said as John admitted Jamie into the secret hunters hospital.

"My mistake was not taking better care of my children," John said.

"John Winchester I could just slap you," A woman's voice said from behind.

John groaned. "Boy don't you even think about saying what I think your going to say," The voice continued.

Castiel smiled.

"Tell me you didn't," John said looking at him.

"You wouldn't listen," Castiel said.

John turned to face the woman. "Missouri. It's good to see you."

"Don't lie to me John," Missouri said. "What were you thinking locking your daughter up in a place like this? You know how much she hates hospitals plus she has a child to raise a child that I have not got to meet by the way. What's that all about," She asked annoyed.

"I so hate you right now," John said glaring at Cass who was trying not to laugh.

Authors Note: There you have it. Missouri's back!!!!!!!!!

I felt that all the Winchester's needed guidance with the turmoil their in. Plus I felt the story needed humor in it again. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural.**

"Well John what the hell are you thinking?" Missouri demanded.

"You know Missouri no offense but for someone that hasn't been around you don't have the right to tell me how to raise my kids," John said keeping the anger out of his voice still having respect for an old friend that helped him for so many years.

"Well no offense either but from what I heard you don't get to tell your kids what to do too. What in the hell wee you thinking selling your soul to that damn demon? I know it was to save that child but when she was brought back she had no memory of her family and she didn't even know her own name. To tell you the truth I think that demon did something to her when he brought her back because she hasn't been the same person since," Missouri said firmly.

"Don't you think I know that? I've been doing the best I could without Mary," John said. "Each year that goes by without her gets worse and worse," He said in pain.

Missouri's face softened. "Your children knows you were doing the best you could."

"John," Dillon Kincaid said standing next to John. "We got her settled in. She hasn't woken up yet though."

"I'll be in there when she wakes up. She might not be as angry with me," Castiel said speaking up since Missouri first got there and disappeared to Jamie's room.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie woke up. Her head felt fuzzy and dizzy when she tried to sit up. The first thing she was aware of was how cold her legs were. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Don't be mad," Castiel said causing her to look at him.

"Why am I wearing a gown? I hate gowns," She said. "I better not be where I think I am."

"You are. It's a hunter's hospital."

"Yeah right," She said not believing him.

She turned and looked around the tiny room. It had a single bed with a white pillow and a white thin blanket. Even her gown was white. She tried not to show how scared she was because this was one of her greatest fears being locked up. All of a sudden it felt like she was having a panic attack and she felt Castiel's arms wrap around her to try and calm her down.

"I can't be here," She said having trouble getting the words out from her heart beating so fast.

"You'll be okay," He whispered in her left ear. She felt his breath on her neck. "I won't let anything happen to you here."

Just then her heart beat was starting to go back to normal.

"You won't leave me here by myself will you?" She begged with her eyes closed.

"No," He promised.

"Everything's coming undone."

He turned her around to face him. They were about the same height so she was looking at his blue eyes.

"It's not only if you let it. I know you would never kill Sam," he said for certain.

"I don't want to talk about Sam or my family," She said with a hint of pain in her voice when she said Sam.

Ever since they were little they had been almost inseparable. Dean always used to tease them but she knew Dean felt like he was left out because he had to take care of them growing up.

"What's the man's name that your possessing," She asked wanting to talk about something else.

Castiel looked at her in surprise. "You never asked me that before."

"It seems like you know more about me than I do about you."

"His name is Jimmy Novak."

"Does he have family?"

"A wife and daughter," He said.

"And your keeping him away from them," She said knowing how Jimmy's family feels now.

"He's a devoted man. He actually prayed for this."

"No one prays to be possessed," She said not buying it.

"No but it was in his blood as it is in his daughter's."

"This is wrong. The guy should be with his family."

"I know how important family is to you."

"But I slept with a married woman's husband," She said upset with herself for being stupid.

"It was with me. Not him," Castiel said trying to make her feel better.

"But it was _his body._ What will happen if he happens to take control of his body again? Will you just possess another guy?"

Castiel noticed she wasn't wearing Mary's necklace.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Your not Jamie," He said with pure hate.

"Cass, of course I am."

"Jamie would have been demanding to see her daughter. Who are you?"

Just then she did an evil smile one that only Castiel knew.

"Alastair," Cass with a snarl.

"In the flesh," he said. "Took you long enough to figure it out. I thought you would have when I said I was going to kill Sam," Alastair said with a chuckle.

"How long have you been in her?"

"You mean why didn't you feel me when you were holding her? Because I let her have control for that brief moment," he explained. "You have to admit I'm a great actor. She seeing everything you know? Part of her hates everyone for trying to send her away. A part of her doesn't want to come back to her pathetic life."

Castiel knew he was telling the truth because demons didn't lie. Not in this case anyways.

"How long have you been in her?"

"Ever since she left the hospital," Alastair said. "Honestly didn't you think she'd be in more pain after nearly being eaten by ghouls," he said sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Actually you won't. Not while I'm in this precious body that everyone seems to adore. They wouldn't harm one hair on her head including you," He said throwing Castiel against a wall. The building shook like an earthquake.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell was that?" Missouri demanded as the place shook.

"Jamie," John said an started to run to her room but froze when he saw her eyes were black. "No," He said.

"Hiya Johnny. Told you I'd come after you," She said.

"Alastair," John said shocked.

"I am going to kill you. That's a fact," He said grabbing John by the throat and holding him up against a wall. "But I want you to suffer knowing that I know every inch of your daughter."

"I'm going to kill you," John said as a promise.

"I don't think so," He said knocking him out. "You never were much of a fighter in hell John," It said looking down at John's unconscious body. Then he turned and looked at Missouri who was in shock at what she saw. "Oh don't look at me like that," He said knocking her out too. "I never get tired of doing that."

Just then security started running towards him.

"This will be fun," He said in a sing song voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Something's wrong," Dean said at Bobby's.

"Which part?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"I've been yelling for Cass and he hasn't shown up. I can't get a hold of Jamie or dad."

"Now you know how it feels like," Bobby said in his idjit voice.

"I was in a different time!" Dean yelled. "We've got to think. Dad took Jamie to that hunter's hospital and Sam's in hiding which means-"  
"Your sister can kill him," Bobby pointed out.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Dean said.

"What exactly did you see in the future?"

"Lucifer was in Sam. Dad and Jamie were dead. Cass was human believe it or not and was a horny hippy."

"And you?"

"I was cold so was Samantha."

"There's something else."

"Her and Cass were married okay?"

"Your sister was married to an angel," Bobby said shocked.

"When she was alive before Sam had killed her in self defense," Dean said. "We shouldn't be too surprised I mean she used to be with a vampire. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that life doesn't happen. You didn't even ask about yourself."

"I don't want to know."

"Come on. You've got to be a little tempted."

"I don't want to know Dean," Bobby said sternly.

"Dean," Castiel said all bloody standing in the room.

"Cass, what the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"A demon named Alastair is possessing Jamie. She or it has John," Castiel said.

"Don't we ever get a break?" Dean said seriously. "Tell me everything about this damn demon so I can kill it."

"He's strong. Stronger than anything you've ever faced," Castiel said.

"How many times have I heard that line before?" Dean asked.

"We need to find Sam. He's the only one who can send Alastair back to hell and the only way to get Jamie back," Castiel said.

"Okay I'm confused. First I was told that Sam's the one that kills Jamie and now your saying he has to save her?" Dean said looking at Cass like he's nuts.

"In _this _time," Cass said. "After that you can still change the future."

"Where in the hell am I supposed to find Sam?" Dean asked.

"The map idjit," Bobby said speaking up.

"Would you stop calling me that? Seriously," Dean said annoyed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

John came too tied and bound against a wall.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up but we both know your stronger than a punch," Alastair said in his daughter's body.

"You have me. Let her go," John said.

"In time I will. I mean she's so sweet and innocent. You know us demons love that best," Alastair said picking up a scalpel. "But there is that fact that she killed a human. Yes I know he was evil but that's what makes me like her more. She's got it in her," He said standing in front of John. "I think that in time I could train her to the dark side," He said smiling. "You know how easily I can convince my students. You were almost one of them before that damn angel pulled you out," He said cutting into John's arm and he screamed in pain as the scalpel dug in muscle.

"I'm going to kill you," John said through pain.

"Not while I'm in your precious daughter's body your not. Do you even know how hard she really had it when she was growing up John? How desperately she tried to get your approval?" Then Alastair pushed the scalpel in John's stomach and he screamed. "How she blamed herself because she looked like Mary and you wouldn't even look at her? Your no better than the demons you hunt," Alastair said stabbing John again.

Through the pain John managed to smirk. "Didn't we go through all of this in hell?"

Alastair actually chuckled before punching John in his stomach making it bleed more.

"When she was growing up she had to clean up after you and your boys. Always cooking, never got to have any friends. Not even one friend," Alastair said sneering in front of John. "Well except for Azazel but we both know he was never really her friend. Wow. I just got a little emotional there," he said sarcastically. "Believe it or not John I am very fond of your daughter and I don't say that about any human or demon," He added stabbing John again.

"Then why are you in her?" John grunted through pain.

"Because it's time that you know the truth about your daughter and why she turned out the way she did. Think of it as family therapy given Jamie will only remember what I'll let her remember. I'm not really a bad demon."

"Kill me know," John muttered.

"Be careful what you wish for," Alastair sang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean drove to the church were Sam was at with Castiel riding in the passenger seat. Castiel had used his contacts to find Sam. Dean parked the car and ran into the church where he saw Sam sitting next to a teenage girl which he thought was kind of odd.

"Sam," Dean said out of breath.

Sam turned and looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Jamie's in trouble. A demon named Alastair's possessing her to get to dad. You're the only one that can kill him to get her back," Dean said in a rush.

"I can't face her Dean," Sam said ashamed.

"Sammy you have to save her. Don't let that demon win," Dean said.

"Where is he?" Sam asked giving in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm doing you a favor John," Alastair said. "I know you don't believe but you will once I'm out of your daughter's precious body."

"Like now," Sam said as Dean and Castiel entered the room.

Dean looked shocked to find Jamie possessed standing over John with a scalpel in her hand with black eyes.

"Dad," Dean said.

"I knew I should have killed you," Alastair said looking at Castiel who still had dried blood on his face.

"If you wanted me gone you would have sent me back but you don't. Another thing is you would have killed John by now so what game are you playing?" Castiel demanded.

"Call it family therapy," Alastair said hopefully. "What you don't believe me? You can send me back to hell but you Winchester's will still be struggling to survive. Struggling to save the world from Lucifer," He added. "Good luck with that."

Sam held out his hand and exorcised Alastair out of Jamie and back to hell.

She looked around confused and stared at the scalpel with John's blood in shock.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Castiel asked.

Dean went to untie John.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Dean asked as John applied pressure to his wound.

"Why are you asking me? What happened?" She asked scared.

"You were possessed sweetheart," John said walking up to her and stopping.

"I was possessed?" She said.

"Well how else would you have a scalpel in your hand," Dean said trying to make her feel better.

Just then she dropped it like it burned and looked at John. "Did I do that?"

"It wasn't you. You had no control," John said. "Remember that."

"Dad we should get you to a hospital," Sam said.

"I'll take him," Castiel said grabbing John's arm and disappearing.

"Did he just-" Jamie began.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Dean asked.

"Signing the release papers," She said. "Is Samantha okay," She asked worried.

"She's fine. Bobby and Adam's been watching her," Dean said. "What happened to you?"

"Oh. I was kidnapped by ghouls to get back at dad for killing one of theirs and wanted me for dinner. Castiel found me in time," She said trying to be careful as they walked to the impala because she was still sore for the attack and was trying not to pull any stitches. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I was on a hunt," Was all Dean said.

"What kind of hunt?" She asked as they stopped in front of the impala.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Dean asked annoyed getting in the drivers seat.

"Sammy aren't you coming?" Jamie asked him noticing he'd been quiet.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I have to go out of town on a hunt for awhile," Sam said.

"What are you hunting?" She asked not buying it.

"Howler monkeys. You know how scared Dean is of them," Sam said.

"Hey," Dean said in offense.

"Is there something your not telling me?" She asked.

Dean gave Sam a look to be quiet behind her.

"No. Everything's fine," Sam said lying.

"Be careful," She said hugging him.

"You too. Just to be sure you might want to make a Devil's Trap around Samantha's room," Sam said. "Can never bee too careful you know?"

"Okay," She said before getting in the impala waiting for Dean.

"You did the right thing Sammy. It's better for her if she doesn't know," Dean said getting in the car and driving off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A year had passed since Sam left on his own hunts. Jamie had gotten a regular job and bought a house for her and Samantha. She offered for Dean and John to live with her because there was plenty of room but they declined. John had bought a house for Adam a couple of houses down so we could stay close to each other. Adam was learning how to hunt pretty quickly and Samantha was growing quite fond of him. Dean was dating Mia which shocked everyone. They even moved in together. As for Sam they received post cards once a month from him but other than that he didn't call or write. Jamie had even adopted Tyler the teenager who's parents were killed by demons.

"Ms. Winchester did you find that file I asked for?" Her boss asked in her office.

"Right here," She said handing it to him with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I was just finishing up the reports you wanted."

"I think I'm going to have to give you another raise."

"Mr. Dunn you don't have to," She said.

"Have a good weekend and try to get some sleep," he said leaving her alone.

She shut down the computer and turned the lights off in the office before locking the door and driving home. She never thought she would feel _normal_ ever again after last year but she was. She didn't have to hunt and was able to live a normal life. For now, she added. She pulled into the driveway and went inside where she saw Tyler washing dishes.

"You don't have to do those," She said and went to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"I made dinner and Samantha's already asleep," Tyler said taking a plate out of the microwave.

"You barbecued," She said amused looking at the barbecue chicken and grilled potatoes.

"It was easy," He said returning to the dishes.

"Did you get your homework done?"

"Finished an hour ago," He answered

"Tyler what are you doing?" She finally asked. Even though she was 27 she felt like she was 50 after everything she'd been through. "It's Friday night. Go out and have some fun with the guys," She said desperately wanting him to have the teenage life that she never got to have.

"You sure," He asked.

"I'm sure. Go out and have fun. That's an order," She said playfully.

"I won't be out too late," He said opening the back door.

"Just not past 12:00," she yelled and he was gone.

"I was wondering when you were going to be alone," Castiel said sitting across from her all of a sudden.

"You'd think I'd be used to that by now," She said.

"Tyler looks like he's doing well."

"You were watching him and Samantha weren't you?" She said giving him one of her looks.

"Habit," He said leaning over and kissing her.

"I'm too tired," She said.

He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm human. I need my sleep," She said reminding him for the millionth time.

"You better get to bed then," He said arching his right eyebrow making her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked seriously.

"I think it's cute you think that line would work on me," She said giving him a quick kiss before eating her dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't want to tell anyone," Dean groaned.

"Dean, I think they'd be happy for you. Us," Mia corrected.

"Okay. I accepted the fact that most of your family is F.B.I agents but do I have to tell my family that we're expecting?"

"I think Jamie would like it if she were an Aunt," Mia said kissing him behind his ear trying to make him cave.

"It's just that I haven't told her the truth about Eric," Dean said trying not to give in as she continued kissing him.

"But she'll know the truth about us," She said nibbling his left ear with her teeth playfully.

"That's not fair," Dean said caving in.

"So can I go over and tell her?" Mia asked excited.

"I'd better go with you. She might kick my ass for not being there when she here's the news," Dean said seriously.

"She's not bad Dean."

"You weren't there when we were growing up," He said dead panned.

"Dean Winchester, Thanksgiving is in a couple of days and both of our families are going to be together. Your just going to have to get used to it," She said smiling.

"Between you and me I think your brother Connor has a crush on her."

"I know she's with Castiel. They've been together longer than us and I'm surprised he doesn't live with her."

"You know Castiel's job takes him all over. I don't want to talk about my sister's sex life," Dean begged.

"I wasn't talking about your sister's sex life. I was talking about her relationship with Castiel," Mia said correcting him.

After they had gotten together it turned out that Mia had three brothers that were F.B.I. agents who knew about the supernatural.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie just ate her last bite of dinner and looked at Castiel who looked at her waiting patiently.

"You finished?" Cass asked.

She laughed. "Dean's been a bad influence on you."

"What does Dean have to do with us?" He asked not getting it.

"What everyone's been saying," She said kissing him. "He's a bad influence on you like he was with us."

Suddenly he stopped kissing her like he was listening to something.

Angels," She thought.

"Go," She said.

"I'm sorry," He said standing up. "I have a new charge."

"Anyone I know?" She asked joking.

"I don't think so," He said thinking she was serious and disappeared.

"He never learns," She said shaking her head when John walked in with his own key.

"Where' Tyler?" John asked.

"I made him go out with his friends for tonight," She said putting the dishes in the sink rinsing them off then putting them in the dishwasher. "Where's Adam?"

"He's at his night class. Said he met a girl that's a hunter," John said approving. "He's bringing her to dinner tomorrow night so I'll need everyone there," He said looking uncomfortable. "This is new for me."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's knew to all of us dad. I got a post card from Sam today."

"How's he doing?"

"Said he's kicking evil butt," She said.

"I forgot to mention the girl's mother is coming too."

"It should be an interesting evening then," She said with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next night everyone was waiting in the living wishing they were somewhere else because the Winchester's weren't used to family events. Jamie and Castiel sat on one couch while Dean and Mia sat across from them. John had taken the single recliner while they were waiting for Adam to get back with his girlfriend and mother. Jamie begged Cass to come because she knew there were going to be tension. Tyler stayed home watching Samantha.

"I need something to drink," Dean said standing up.

"I'll join you," John said and they went to the kitchen.

"Your not going to drink with them?" Mia asked Castiel.

"He acts goofier than usual when he drinks," Jamie said with a smirk. "Your not going to drink?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Mia said.

"I was never a fan of alcohol," Jamie said.

"The last time she got drunk she threw up on the bathroom floor at a motel we were staying at instead of the toilet," Dean said with a chuckled as he walked back in the room with John.

Castiel looked at her in surprise wanting to laugh.

"Dean, do I need to share them any of your secrets," Jamie tossed back. "I bet Mia would like to know about the time we switched bodies-" She didn't finish as Dean put his hand over her mouth.

"Switched bodies?" Mia asked amused arching a brow.

"It was a voodoo thing," Dean said embarrassed and Jamie bit his hand. "Ow!" He said holding it.

"Well don't put your hand over my mouth," Jamie shot back.

"Evil," Dean said joking.

Just then the front door opened revealing Adam and his girlfriend and her mother. John looked at the woman in shock.

"Ellen?" John said shocked.

"I thought the Impala was familiar outside," The woman Ellen said.

"Mom you know him?" Her daughter asked who had blond hair.

"These are the Winchester's," Ellen said.

"I think I'm going to go out back," Jamie said noticing the tension between her dad and Ellen..

"We'll come with," Dean said grabbing the tequila and shot glasses and went out back. "Man that was tense," He said setting everything down on the patio table. "Shots all around and little sis you are drinking," He said pouring tequila. "Angel boy can zap you home if you get too drunk. Besides I know you don't have to work tomorrow," He said setting the bottle down and hand handing the three of them shot glasses except for Mia.

"Are you pregnant?" Jamie asked her when she didn't touch the glass.

Mia and Dean looked at each other and he nodded.

"Yes," She said happy.

"Oh my god," Jamie said hugging her excited then hugging Dean. "I'm happy for you Dean."

"There's something I have to tell you. Eric was never mine," Dean said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked not getting it.

"Lisa lied. I'm not Eric's father," He said watching her carefully for what she might do.

"How could she lie about something like that?" She asked angry. "I died trying to save Eric then dad sold his soul for me. We went through hell after dad was gone."

"I told her not to tell you because you were already blaming yourself for dad's death," Dean said partly lying.

"He died because of her and her lies."

"But on the bright side your going to be an aunt. A real aunt this time," Dean said trying to get her in a good mood.

"I think I need a drink," She said taking a shot. "Bleh!" She said setting the glass back down when Adam and his girlfriend came outside looking horrified.

"That bad?" Dean asked joking.

"It turns out Jo's dad and ours used to be friends," Adam said.

"Their really getting into it right now," Jo said. "Never seen mom that angry before."

"Looks like it's a drinking night then," Jamie said taking another shot.

"Since when do you drink," Adam asked shocked. Though he has only known her for a year he knew she hated alcohol.

"Since this family event," She said. "Bleh! Sam's lucky he's not here."

No one argued with that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My daughter is not dating John Winchester's son," Ellen practically yelled angry at John.

"Come on! Adam's nothing like me," John said trying to reason with her.

"Thank god for that," She snapped. Realizing what she said she took a calming breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
"Yes you did. You've always said what was on your mind."

"Kind of ironic though isn't it? We haven't spoken in I don't remember how many years but our children ends up dating. John I've forgiven you along time ago for what happened and deep down I know it wasn't your fault. I know hunting's a risk which is why I think I used to get pissed all the time."

"Use too?" John asked amused.

"Still do," She said sitting down. "So now what," She asked looking at him.

"We try to get along for the kids sake."

They heard laughing outside and got up to see what was going on.

"My daughter is drinking?" John asked trying not to laugh.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," Castiel said.

"This is a Kodak moment," Dean said kissing Mia.

Jamie stood up and almost lost her balance when Adam held her steady.

"I'm good," She slurred. "Head rush."

"More like drunk rush," Adam said smiling.

"I think I'm going to throw up," She said stumbling past everyone for the restroom.

"Why is your sister drunk?" John asked Dean.

"She drank on her own dad. Besides she's an adult," Dean said.

"Dean you encouraged her to drink," Mia said smiling.

"Who's side are you on?" He asked her.

"The truths," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After she was done throwing up she flushed the toilet but stayed on the floor exhausted.

"I'm never drinking again," She muttered.

Just then there was a knock.

"You okay?" Mia asked softly.

"Just give me a minute," She said.

"Castiel's pretty drunk right now. So drunk he can't use his powers," Mia said.

"We should never have family get together's," Jamie said opening the bathroom door.

"Not to be the barrier of bad news but Thanksgiving in a few days," Mia said.

"I think this is actually going to be the first Thanksgiving we had since mom died," She said sadly.

"You guys didn't do it?" Mia asked.

"When I learned how to cook I tried to make a Turkey but that all went to hell so we had stuffing, mashed potatoes everything else but the turkey. Dean ended up making barbecue chicken and we three ate," She said remembering.

"John wasn't there?"

Jamie shook her head. "He was on a hunt and didn't make it back in time. One year dad didn't make it back for Christmas and Sam gave up giving dad's gift to Dean."

"What was it?"

"Dean's necklace," she answered.

"That's why he never takes it off," Mia said. "Did Dean or Sam ever get you anything?"

"Not really. I do have my mom's cross necklace though. I mean I tried giving it to dad but I guess it was too painful for him so I wear it under my shirt," She said pulling it out showing her.

Just then her phone rang and looked at the number which wasn't familiar.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's Sam," Sam said.

"Sam where are you?" She asked happy to hear from him.

"Another hunt," he said. "I called to let you know I probably won't be there for Thanksgiving."

"Sammy you've got to come. Dean and Mia are expecting."

"That's great," Sam said happy for them.

"Sam how come you won't tell me where you are?"

"Because you've been like your old self since I left," He said.

"It had nothing to do with you about the way I was before. I just couldn't take hunting anymore. Please come home Sam," She begged.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Tell Dean I'm happy for him," He said hanging up.

"Sam's not coming?" Mia said sadly.

"No. For some reason he blames himself for me almost losing it last year."

"But you didn't."

"Try telling Sam that."

Jo walked up by them.

"Something wrong," Mia asked her.

"I just got to use the bathroom," Jo said kind of squirming where she stood.

"Sorry," Jamie said as they let her in and walked back outside.

"Someone looks a little sober after throwing up," Dean smirked.

"Shut it," Jamie said glaring.

"Your angel boyfriend sure can drink," Dean said laughing as Castiel tried to pick up a shot glass but failing as it slipped out of his hand.

"Damn it," Castiel slurred.

"Okay. Honey I think we need to go home," Jamie said helping him stand up.

"But I'm having fun with my drinking buddy," Castiel said with a pout revealing alcohol breath in her face making her want to gag again.

"I think I'm definitely sober now," She said with a grimace.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It was after 1:00.m. by the time Jamie got home. Dean had to help her with Cass and had him fall down on the couch.

"My work is done. Too bad I can't stay to find out what happens in the morning," Dean said with a short laugh leaving.

After she made sure everything was locked up she went upstairs and checked on the kids who were fast asleep.

"I'm hungry," Castiel said scaring the shit out of her.

"Cass! Angel's don't eat," She said irritated.

"Just like we don't drink," He giggled.

"Is there something your not telling me? Because lately I've noticed you've been doing human things," She said.

"I'm not hiding anything other than the fact that I've disobeyed more times than I can count," He said miserable and past out on her bed for the night.

"I'm sorry Cass," She said trying to move him on the other side of the bed. "But you better not throw up on my bed," She said seriously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning…

"Dad?" Adam said. "I don't know what went on with you and Ellen but I'm not going to stop seeing Jo."

John smiled. "I wouldn't ask you son. She makes you happy. That's all I want."

Adam looked relieved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tyler your going to be late for training," Jamie yelled from the kitchen.

Dean was supposed to train Tyler while her and Mia were supposed to go food shopping for Thanksgiving.

"Do you have to yell?" Castiel groaned holding his head looking miserable.

"Some night last night huh," She joked handing him a cup of coffee.

"I'm never drinking again," He muttered taking a sip of the coffee. "Why do humans like to drink that stuff?"

"Well you know why _I_ don't now but it just depends if you can hold your liquor or not and apparently you can't," She said with a bright smile as Tyler finally came down.

"How come you have bite marks on your neck?" Tyler asked her looking concern.

"I don't have bite marks," She said confused.

"Yes you do Jamie," Tyler said.

Jamie went to a mirror and saw two little red bite marks on her. When she touched them they turned bright red.

"I'm sure it's nothing," She said. "Come on. We're running late."

"Do I get to stay at Grandpa Bobby's?" Samantha asked eagerly.

"You know grandpa Bobby can't resist you," She said picking Samantha up ready to go. "Cass, you-" She turned around but he was already gone and rolled her eyes. "Let'

s go," She told the kids.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your late," Dean scowled at her as they walked up to the porch.

She had already dropped Samantha off at Bobby's.

"Did you and Cass do it like bunnies last night?" Dean asked with a smirk when he saw her neck.

"Gross Dean," Tyler said horrified going in the house.

"That's great Dean. You managed to scar him for life again," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Seriously," He said pulling her hair back looking at them.

"I'm fine Dean. Everyone gets bite marks on them when they wake up," She said trying to pull away from him.

"It's a good thing you two are brother and sister because otherwise I would have thought Dean was taking notice in another woman," Mia said as Dean quickly put his hand down.

"I was just seeing her bite marks," Dean said.

"And the reason why Tyler looked horrified?" Mia asked crossing her arms.

"Beats me," He said walking inside fast.

Mia looked at her. "Forget it." Jamie said as they got in her car and went to the store.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Think you got enough alcohol? I thought you learned your lesson," Mia smirked after they left the store an hour later.

"Well last night was bad enough and since all of our families going to be there including Connor still trying to get with me I have to be prepared," Jamie said loading the last bag in the car.

"I don't know how many times I've told Connor your taken he just won't listen."

"It's not your fault. Besides if Cass was here or not Connor's always out of state on a mission."

"Well a few years ago it would have fit right with you when you were traveling."

"Yeah but I've got a daughter to think about and a brother that I never get to see," She said starting the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Tyler, just between you and me how serious are things with Cass and my sister?" Dean asked as they were training.

"I'm not talking about her behind her back. Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Tyler asked actually hitting Dean across his chin.

Dean stumbled back a little surprised.

"Yeah Dean," Jamie said standing there with Mia holding grocery bags. "Why don't you as me yourself?"

"You knew she was there didn't you?" Dean said to Tyler who only shrugged.

"She pays for me to have a place to live," Tyler said with a smirk.

"You must be losing your touch big brother or you would have noticed I was behind you," Jamie said smiling following Mia into the kitchen.

"I knew you were there," Dean yelled at her.

"No you didn't," Tyler said.

"Shut it," Dean said and they followed the girls in the kitchen. "Did you get pie?" Dean asked hovering over Mia as she took stuff out of the bags.

"Yes I got the pies but Jamie's keeping them until tomorrow," Mia said.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me enough with pie," Dean said trying to sound hurt.

"I wouldn't trust you if we went to an all-you-can-eat-buffet," Mia said seriously.

"Fair enough," Dean said. "Where's your boyfriend at?" He asked looking at his sister.

"He's with one of his charges. Why?" Jamie asked looking at him funny.

"No reason," Dean said with a shrug.

"No. You've been asking a lot about me and Cass lately why?"

"I'm just concerned about my little sister that's all," He said.

"Right," She said not believing him.

Just then John came through the door like he'd been crying.

"Dad what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"It's about Sammy," John said with tears. John hadn't used that name since Sam was little.

"No," She said turning away.

"Dad what about Sammy?" Dean asked his voice tight.

"He's dead," John said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"On a hunt," John said looking at Jamie.

She had been doing so well the past year since she hadn't been hunting and he was afraid the death of Sam would break her.

"He's not dead dad. Sam's strong. He knows how to hunt," Jamie said trying not to cry.

"Another hunter killed him," John said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"You did," John said.

"What?"

"Something that looked like you killed him. I'm thinking maybe a shapeshifter."

"But Sam's too smart to be killed by a shapeshifter," Dean said.

"That's because he's not dead Dean," Jamie said firmly.

"Sweetie I know how close you and Sam were-" John began.

"He's not dead dad!" Jamie yelled. "I talked to him last night," She said her voice breaking.

"It happened after he called you," John said pulling her into a hug.

"No," She said again squeezing her eyes shut.

She could feel everyone's eyes one her and she knew what they were thinking; that she was going to snap like last year.

"I have to get out of here," She said pulling away from John.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm not going to kill myself. I just want to be alone," She said leaving.

"Should I go after her?" Dean asked his dad.

"Leave her alone son. We can't do anything," John said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Castiel you get back here right now!" She yelled.

She had drove to the outskirts of town and reminded herself not to park where there were crossroads.

Finally Castiel showed.

"Is it true? Is Sam dead?" She asked trying to keep her voice from crying.

"It's true," Castiel said.

"Can't you bring him back?"

"You know I can't do that."

"You did it with dad."

"I did it because God allowed it. I can't do anything without his permission," His voice said as of reminding her.

"You've done stuff before. Hell your even with a human," She tried.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it," He said hugging her.

"Is he happy where he is," Her voice was muffled from Castiel holding her close.

"He is. He's with Jessica and your mother now."

"Does he know what killed him?"

"No," He said lying.

"This can't be happening," She said over and over. "We were a family again and then he left on his own and got himself killed. It doesn't make any sense."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They never did have Thanksgiving after what happened to Sam. Two days after they burned his body and then they had a private funeral for him and buried him next to Mary's grave.

Fleetwood Mac's Landslide was playing softly as they were all at John's after the funeral.

"I'm going to go check on your sister," John told Dean.

"Dad she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now," Dean said.

They watched Mia play 'gold fish' with Samantha.

Outside……….

"Thought you might be thirsty," Tyler said handing Jamie a bottle of water before sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry Tyler," She said looking straight ahead.

"For what," He said not sure what she was talking about.

"This," She said. "I was hoping that you wouldn't have to be at another funeral."

"Your brother died. I don't expect you to be worried about me when you're the one that's going through the pain."

"Actually I'm not," She said surprisingly. "For some reason it doesn't feel like Sam's dead. I can't explain even thought his body was burned. Maybe I'm not as breakable as I used to be."

"Your not and I'll always be grateful that you took me in when I had no one else."

She turned around and saw John and Dean move from the window fast.

"Guess we better get back in there. I saw two peeping Tom's in the window," She said standing up.

They went back inside and she was shocked at who she saw.

"Pastor Jim?" She said happy.

"You sure have grown since the last time I saw you," He said smiling.

She ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She asked happy.

Just then Castiel popped up and Pastor Jim looked at Castiel with surprise.

"You're an-"

"Angel," Castiel finished. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said extending his hand.

Pastor Jim shook it.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug girl," Missouri said demanding.

"Sorry," Jamie said hugging her.

"You're not possessed this time right?" Missouri said joking.

"No. At least not at the moment," Jamie said with a grin. "I guess the only person that's missing is Caleb."

"He'll be here tomorrow," Dean said. "He's a state over."

She looked at everyone. It took Sam's death to get everyone together but not when John had died. Something wasn't right.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to do one with Castiel drunk.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural except Jamie.**

"You okay?" Dean asked her a week later.

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that," Jamie gritted through her teeth.

"Sis, I know you had it rough-"

"I'm not listening to this speech again," She said cutting him off.

"Just hear me out."

"Fine," She said looking at him.

"Your going to find happiness again someday."

"Dean, I'm happy. I have Samantha and dad alive plus I have Tyler now and thanks to you I'm going to be an Aunt. I'm happy."

"You forgot Cass."

"What?"

"You didn't say Cass's name in the happiness department. You two having trouble or something," He asked.

"No. No trouble. It's just he's never around and he's slowly been losing his powers because of him being with me. I don't want to be the cause of him not being an angel anymore. Just because he won't say it, it doesn't mean that I can't see it."

"You two are going to work it out. I know it."

"Why are you so confident all of a sudden," She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just go to have faith little sis," He said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I've always had faith. You didn't," She pointed out.

"Jerk," Dean said.

"Bitch," She tossed back.

"You're asking for it!" He said tickling her.

"Dean stop," She cried.

Dean hadn't done that to her since they were teenagers.

"Say 'Uncle'."

"Wussy," She said.

"Wussy," He said surprised by her choice of word distracting him long enough for her to pin him on the ground.

"New that would work," She said smiling.

"Have you been talking to Uncle Ken," Dean asked.

"No. I just know everyone hates that word," She said standing up.

"Are you two playing fair," John asked approaching them.

"No," Dean said pouting. "She called me a wussy throwing me off guard."

John looked at her.

"He wouldn't stop tickling me," She said in defense.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day she went home and found Castiel standing in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"I can't talk. It's not safe here," He said looking around with a pained expression on his face.

"Cass what's going on?" She demanded.

She had never seen him look like this.

"Their coming for me," He said. "I have to be away from you before they do."

"Who's coming for you? The angels," She asked.

Before she knew it there was a flash of light and she heard Castiel scream being ripped for his body or the body he had been possessing then nothing.

She didn't know how long she had been out but she woke up and noticed the kitchen looked like a tornado had hit it.

"Cass?" She asked looking around.

She saw his body. The kitchen table was turned upside down on top of him. She went to move it off of him.

"Cass? Say something?" She pleaded.

Just then he pushed her off looking frantic.

"Cass, what did they do to you?" She asked scared.

"It's me."

"Me who," She frowned.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy," He said looking at her. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces," He said. "My name's Jimmy Novak and I have a family. I want to see my family."

"You can't at the moment."

"Why not," Jimmy asked like she was nuts. "By some miracle I'm out and I'm done."

"Which is why you can't go home just yet," She said. "Demons might go after your family if they knew you were back."

"I don't know anything!"

"I know but the demons don't," She said softly.

All of a sudden she felt dirty. She couldn't explain it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

He nodded yes.

"I'll get you something to eat," She said grabbing her car keys. "You coming," She asked him.

"Okay." He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were in the car silent as she paid for his food and handed him the take out bag. He looked through it fast and pulled out the hamburger before chewing on it greedily.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" She asked as she drove back home.

"I don't know. Months," He said taking a sip of his drink. "How do you know Castiel?" He asked her after he swallowed his food.

"I've only known him for almost a year."

"You know about angels and demons?" He said looking at her surprised.

"Why do you sound surprised?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"You just look a little young that's all," He said taking another bite of his burger.

She smiled. "I'm not that young. I have to kids to take care off."

"How old are they?"

"Samantha's 6 and Tyler's 16," She said.

He looked at her funny when she said Tyler's age.

"Tyler's adopted. I took him in after his parents were killed," She said.

"Oh," he said putting the burger wrapper in the bag getting the fries out. "I want to see my family."

"I know you do. We just can't not until we know it's safe."

"You mean until you know why Castiel ditched my body?"

"Yahtzee," She said. God she sounded like Dean! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Cass ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean said.

"Cass, was scared Dean. I don't know what happened to him. There was a flash of light and then he was gone," Jamie said kind of in shock for what Castiel might be going through now because of him being with her.

"And I'm out," Jimmy said. "I want to see my family."

"You can't until we figure this out," Dean said.

"You're not going to stop me from seeing my family," Jimmy said facing him. "The only reason why I went along with your sister this long was because I also wanted to know why Castiel left me but now I don't care because it doesn't look like he's coming back."

Jamie swallowed hard when Jimmy spoke those three last words. Dean noticed.

"Hate to break it to you buddy but Cass is coming back," Dean said.

"Dean, we can't force Castiel back in Jimmy's body," She said.

Dean looked at her like she was nuts. "I thought you of all people would want Cass back."

"I do but not if it means keeping Jimmy away from his family. That's not fair Dean. Jimmy did what Castiel had asked him to do and he did it. He deserves to be with his family now," She said.

Jimmy and Dean looked both at her surprised what she said.

Jimmy Dean, She thought and giggled to herself.

"Are you on something?" Dean said eyeing her cautiously.

"Jimmy Dean. It's kind of funny," She said.

Jimmy smiled as he got her joke but Dean was clueless.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked again.

"You are at the moment," She said and sighed. "Maybe we should let Jimmy see his family."

"It'll put them in danger. We all know too well about that."

"Because of what happened to Sam?" She said. "What if one of us was with Jimmy while he saw his family," She suggested.

"You can't be serious."

"I am Dean. No one should be denied of being with their family."

"We're not doing this," He argued.

"Yeah well dad's out on a hunt with Adam. Are you going to stop me?"

"I've done it before," He said facing her.

"Technically you didn't. I got away both times," She said with a smirk.

"Damn it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your leaving?" Mia said as she watched Dean pack a bag.

"Just for a few days," He said. "I'll be back."

"Can't your sister handle this herself?"

"Not if demons are after Jimmy," He said facing her.

"Dean your sister's stronger than you think. Hell she's been through hell and back and she's still standing. You and John treat her like she's a piece of glass ready to break."

"No offense Mia but you weren't there growing up with her seeing what she'd been through. I was. It's my job to protect my little sister."

"She's not little anymore. She had two children to take care of. She's an _adult_."

"An adult that still has a psycho with a pick ax after her."

"Dean your going to have to see that she's not a little kid anymore. I'll see you when you get back," Mia said walking out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean was driving with Jimmy in the passenger seat and Jamie in the back. For some reason she could tell Dean looked liked he wanted to explode but didn't say anything.

"You listening girl," Bobby said on the other line.

"Sorry. What'd you say?" She said.

"I can't find anything. I'm tapped out."

"What about Zachariah? He's Castiel's superior," She said. "Is there a way to summon an angel?"

"I don't think so. They don't let themselves be seen that often."

"Thanks Bobby. We'll try something else," She said hanging up.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"He doesn't have anything," She said.

"This is it," Jimmy said as Dean stopped in front of his house.

Jamie saw what she figured was his wife and daughter.

"You're daughters beautiful," Jamie said watching them in the window.

"She is," Jimmy said.

"What do you plan on telling them? I mean the reason why you were gone," Dean said.

"I'll get back to you on that," Jimmy said getting out of the Impala.

"Hope this doesn't bite us in the ass," Dean said as they watched Jimmy's wife open the door.

"I hope so too," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later Dean had fallen asleep but Jamie jerked him awake when she saw a man walk up to the door.

"What?" Dean said half asleep.

"Look," She said getting out of the Impala after the man went inside.

Dean followed her up to the house and they heard screaming from inside. Dean kicked the door open and they ran in where they saw the man possessed holding a knife to the girl.

"Let her go. You can have me just let my daughter go," Jimmy begged.

"Can't do that," The man said. "Need a little insurance."

"Daddy," The girl said scared.

"It's okay. Just do as he says," Jimmy told her.

Just then Dean stabbed the guy with Ruby's knife. The girl screamed as her mom held her close.

"He's dead," Jimmy's wife said in shock.

"Amelia that wasn't Frank," Jimmy said.

"It was his body," Amelia said.

"Amelia you know Frank would never hurt us," Jimmy said.

"We need to get you guys out of here before more demons come," Dean said.

"Sorry. You're a little late for that," A woman possessed said with more lackeys.

"Great. I get to kill more of you," Dean said advancing on her. "Get them out of here!" He yelled at Jamie.

"Follow me," Jamie told them as they followed her to the Impala. She got in the driver's seat already to take off.

"What are we waiting for?" Amelia said scared.

"Her brother," Jimmy said.

Just then Dean got in the passenger seat. "Drive!" He said slamming the door shut.

"You okay?" She asked Dean who had some cuts on his face.

"It's nothing. I knew we shouldn't have brought Jimmy to see his family," Dean said.

"How long have you been here?" Amelia asked Jimmy when she heard that.

"A few days," Jimmy said. "I'll explain everything when we're safe."

"I can't believe this," Amelia said.

"Believe it sister," Dean drawled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You were right," Jimmy told Dean as they watched Jamie talk to his wife and daughter. "Me coming here put them in danger."

"I didn't want to be."

"So what happens next?"

"We take you with us at least until we know the demons aren't a threat anymore then you can go back to your family," Dean said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So demons are real?" Amelia asked Jamie still in shock.

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to find out about it this way. I wouldn't wish this on anyone," Jamie said as they watched Dean and Jimmy talk.

"I owe Jimmy a huge apology. Before I thought he was going insane."

"You didn't know."

Jamie frowned when she thought she saw Amelia's eyes flicker black for a second when Dean and Jimmy walked to them.

"What now?" Amelia asked Jimmy.

"Got to keep you and our daughter safe," Jimmy said.

"It's not Amelia," Jamie said.

"I think I know my own wife," Jimmy glared at her.

"Jamie what are you saying?" Dean said trusting her instincts.

"Cristo," Jamie said and Amelia/Demon punched her hard across the face with enough force to knock her down.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said angry. "I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't. Not while I'm in this innocent's body you won't," Amelia/Demon said with a smirk. "Got to admit it," She said looking at Dean. "Your sister's smarter at hunting than you think."

Jamie stood up and wiped the blood off her lip. "What do you want?"

"I want Jimmy here. I want to know what the angels are cooking up," She said now looking at Jimmy.

"I'll go with you if you let my family go," Jimmy said.

"But I'm sort of liking this body," She said. "What body do you suggest that I use now?" She said looking at Jamie.

"Hell no," Jamie and Dean said at the same time.

"I was already possessed by Alastair," Jamie said.

"Then a second time shouldn't be hard. I need insurance to make sure he keeps his deal with that saying I know you and Castiel have something going on so if he is still out there somewhere he'll come back to his vessel," It said looking at Jimmy.

"Possess me," Dean said.

"Dean are you crazy?" Jamie practically shouted.

"Hell I mean basically everyone else in our family's been possessed. I guess it's my turn," Dean said.

"Sorry sugar but I can't possess you," It said walking up to him and pulling his shirt down revealing a tattoo. "Your protected," It said letting go of his shirt then walking back to Jamie. "You on the other hand aren't. I shouldn't even said you were a smart hunter. Don't forget I can read your mind. I know how much you want your angel boyfriend back."

"Jamie don't do it," Dean said angry. "We'll get Cass back some other way."

"My family-" Jimmy began.

"I have to Dean. If I don't then his family might die. Dad taught us to save others first," She said looking at Dean.

"I won't let you do it," Dean said facing her. "It took us over a year to get you back and losing Sammy," he said practically begging.

"I'm-" Jamie didn't finish what she was saying before she knocked Dean out cold and faced possessed Amelia. "Dean doesn't get hurt and neither does Jimmy's family. That's the deal."

"Should we seal it with a kiss?"

"I only kiss the opposite sex. Sorry," She said with a shrug.

"Oh well," It said leaving Amelia's body and going into Jamie's.

"Jimmy what's happening?" Amelia asked eyes filled with fear.

"Clock's ticking," Jamie said with black eyes.

"I have to go away Amelia. I will always love you and our daughter," Jimmy said giving her one last kiss.

"You humans are too emotional," Jamie said rolling her eyes. "Time's up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean came to and groaned.

"Are you alright," Amelia asked him.

"Where did my sister go?" Dean asked getting up.

"I don't know. The demon in her took Jimmy and left."

"Damn it," He got out his cell. "Bobby it's me. I need you to do a locater spell…."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm telling you Castiel's gone," Jimmy said an hour later tied up.

"He's not," The demon said hitting him in frustration. "That's it. Guess I'm going to have to do the one thing I know that will make him show."

"What's that?"

"This," It said pulling out a knife ready to stab it's self.

"I'm here," Castiel's voice said. "Let her go."

"'Bout time you showed yourself," It said.

"Let Jamie Winchester go now," Castiel ordered back in Jimmy's body.

"I don't think so. Not just yet," It said giving him a quick hard kiss before pulling back and grimaced. "I honestly don't know what Jamie sees in you. Your obviously a bad kisser."

"Not as bad as you," Castiel snarled.

All of a sudden it screamed and black smoke came out of Jamie's body and she fell to the floor coughing.

"You okay," Castiel asked her after he got untied.

"I think so," She said still coughing. "How'd you pull it out of me?"

"I didn't," He said looking confused as she was.

"I did it," Dean said appearing glaring at her. "Thanks for knocking me out by the way."

"Dean we didn't have a choice," She said.

"We always have a choice!" He yelled angry.

She swallowed hard. "Jimmy's family is safe-"

"Don't," Dean said sharply. "First thing when we get home is your getting that protection tattoo-"

"Dean stop it!" She said angry now. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I have two kids to take care of! You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"NO?" He said backing her up to a wall.

"Dean it wasn't her fault," Castiel said.

"No just yours because the demons want you dead," Dean yelled.

"That's it Dean! You want to know why I nearly went insane those times! You! All you'll ever see me as a little kid! It stops now! I'm not doing this anymore!" She yelled angry and looked at Castiel. "Can you zap me home? I don't care if I don't poop for a week," She glared at Dean.

Castiel looked at Dean before zapping her back home.

"I can't believe him," She said angry.

"Momma, why are you angry?" Samantha asked walking in the kitchen.

"Mommy's just mad at Uncle Dean at the moment," Jamie told her in her regular voice.

"Is it because he taught me how to play 21?" Samantha asked.

Jamie looked at her in shock. "He taught you how to play 21?"

"He said it was a skill in life that I would need when I get older," She said.

"Well I guess that's part of it," Jamie said. "Isn't it past your bedtime? Where's Tyler?"

"Upstairs," She said.

"Why don't you go put your pajama's on and I'll be up to tuck you in," Jamie said.

"Will you tell me a bed time story?"

"If it'll get you to go to sleep right away," She said and watched Samantha go upstairs. "It's hard," told Castiel.

"What's hard?" He asked.

"Watching how innocent she is now and not knowing how hard it'll be for her when she gets older."

"She's meant to save the world," Castiel told her looking right at her. "As you," He added.

"Not me Cass," She said going upstairs.

Dean walked in to find Mia asleep on their bed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry about before," Dean whispered in her ear. "Your right."

"I'm always right," She said with a small smile turning around and facing him. "So does this mean that Castiel is back?"

"Not without Jamie being possessed again," Dean said rolling his eyes at 'again'.

"Dean, I know you don't want to do the big rehearsal dinner thing so we don't have to."  
"Really," He asked.

"Well with my family and your family and especially with Connor liking your sister it might be better just to have a small private ceremony. Is that okay?"

"I thought all girls want a big wedding and everything," He said confused.

"We do but we can't if say one is marrying a guy that supposed to be dead. Luckily we have Pastor Jim to do the ceremony," She said.

Ooooooooooooo

Jamie tried to sleep as she laid in bed but couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam. She pulled out a picture from the nightstand drawer of her, Sammy, and Dean when they were kids. Dean was on the left, her in the middle and Sam on the right.

"Why don't I believe that your dead," She said to herself in the dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Jamie got up and went to see Dr. Kincaid.

"So you don't think your brother is dead. Why is that," He asked her.

"I just don't feel it. I don't feel grief," She said. "Everyone was at Sam's funeral that I haven't seen since I was a little kid and they didn't show up when my dad had died but they do when Sam's supposed to dead? I don't buy it. Plus Dean still treats me like a little kid even my dad doesn't do that to me."

"Have you and Dean always been close?"

"We've always been close but he was always jealous because Sam knew every time when something was wrong with me when I couldn't tell anyone. I could always talk to Sam."

"Just because Sam isn't here doesn't mean you still can't talk to him," Dillon said.

She smiled a little. "If I do that then they'll think I'm more crazy."

"Your not crazy. Just like I've told you before. Worry about what you think not anyone else," He said.


End file.
